


The Space Between Us

by EvanHarr98, llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual mpreg, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Torture, catching feelings, minecraft personas ONLY, more than friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 64,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Mumbo Jumbo isn't very fond of Grian, and Grian isn't very fond of him either. No matter how many times Grian tried to be nice to his fellow student, Mumbo does nothing but be a douchebag towards the smaller male.English class is coming to an end, and Grian is packing his stuff for his next class, as Mumbo had just returned from ditching with Iskall. Till two small, dark purple portal's appear beneath the two males, taking them into the world of Minecraft.Can the two work together to get back home? Or...Will something more happen?
Relationships: Iskall85/RenTheDog, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 518
Kudos: 406





	1. Motives and Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya little bun's! Here _we_ , meaning EvanHarr98 and I have decided to collab together on a Grumbo story! As of right now, we're not for sure what the set amount of chapters will be, but here EvanHarr has brought you all the first chapter!
> 
> I highly suggest that you check them out! They have this amazing Songfic series so far, and each and every song they have done, they have written it so well with this pairing! I very much enjoy their writing!

Chiming through the halls of the school, the bell sang it’s banshee cry, calling to each pupil and teacher that lessons were about to begin. Mumbo smirked at Iskall, the Swedish man had moved to their school last year and immediately, the two had become almost inseparable. Iskall glanced to where Mumbo had gestured to.

Stood at the opposite end of the hallway was Grian, he was a smaller boy, his blond hair a mess atop his head, his petite body was swamped by the oversized jumper, his blue eyes flicked about himself nervously as he and Ren walked through the sea of students. 

“Watch this.” Mumbo whispered to the boy beside him as he pushed away from the wall and all but flounced towards the smaller boy, his eyes gleamed with mischief as he slammed his hand down on the pile of books that were held in Grian’s arms. “Look where you’re going next time,” Mumbo growled at him, his voice deep and reverberating in his chest. The smaller boys eyes widened to that of saucers until they narrowed on the perpetrator.  
“Really? Have you got nothing better to do?” He spat, his eyes flaring with frustration. Mumbo smirked at the rise he’d driven through the other and winked.  
“Nope.” He answered sweetly, popping the ‘P’. Grian moved to surge forward but was held back by the tight grip Ren had on his bicep.  
“Dude, seriously, he’s not worth it.” His South African twang accented the words. Mumbo grinned between the two and shrugged.  
“Yeah, Grian, I don’t think I’m worth it, but you want to, don’t you?” He muttered softly, baiting the other to rise up against him. Grian gritted his teeth, his nostrils flaring with rage, but the hand on his arm tightened. 

Grian flicked his eyes to his friend, Ren’s gazed at him, silently begging him not to. The last time that Grian had risen to the challenge, the two boys had scuffled and fought in the courtyard, the headmaster had all but dragged them to the office by their ears and gave them the scolding of a lifetime, not to mention a week’s worth of detention for fighting. 

The smaller boy sighed in defeat and knelt to collect his books from the floor. He didn’t give Mumbo a response, knowing that the taller boy would continue to challenge him once more and Grian wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from rising to it. 

Once Ren and Grian had scuttled through to their classrooms, Mumbo had twisted on his heel to face Iskall and winked at him, the Swede snorted a laugh and shook his head. “You get too much enjoyment from tormenting him, dude.” He muttered as he walked across the hall to stand beside his friend, once more.  
“What class have we got?” Mumbo asked. Iskall pulled his timetable from his pocket, the paper was dog eared and worn, the corners torn from it months before.  
“English, I think.” He answered, struggling to read the weathered writing. Mumbo hummed in thought as he all but waltzed to the door.  
“I’d rather not, you in?” He gestured to the large window in the door, pointing to the world beyond the school’s perimeters. Iskall smirked and nodded.  
“Of course.” He answered and the escaped from the confines of school, giggling with their mischievous behaviour, both of them knew they’d be caught and probably receive detention, but neither could bring themselves to care.

~~~

“You okay, dude?” Ren asked his blond friend as they took their seats. Grian shrugged, his nerves still alight from the amount of restraint he’d had to show.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied simply as he set his notebook down on the desk. “I just don’t understand what he gets from being like that?”  
“Like what? A self-centred douchebag?” Ren replied, earning a small giggle from the smaller boy. Grian nodded.  
“Yeah, like that. I just don’t get it, Ren.” He huffed in defeat. The South African hummed thoughtfully before shrugging.  
“I don’t think he’s got much motive, I think he just enjoys it. Either way, you shouldn’t think about it so much, Gri. He’s just going to be like that…” Ren sighed. Grian glanced at the other and nodded in agreement.  
“Maybe you’re right.” He sighed, eyes flicking up to the front of the room, the teacher had just called for the class’ attention.

Mumbo’s attitude towards Grian was an almost constant mystery to the blond. From the start of their high school career, the two had been rivals. Even though Grian had tried to engage with Mumbo, tried to be kind, the other had taken an instant dislike to him. It was rather upsetting, but as Ren said, there probably wasn’t much point in over analysing the motives of a bully.


	2. What Is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is over, and Ren and Grian are walking over to their next class, only to be stopped by two taller men, with smug looks on their faces. Iskall and Mumbo.
> 
> While Mumbo is teasing and messing with Grian, Iskall and Ren notice something odd underneath the two males. Only for them to disappear.
> 
> What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I hope you're all doing okay today! I bring you the second chapter today, written by me! ❤
> 
> I really do you all enjoy the second chapter, we're gonna start getting to the good stuff ewe, I did write this at like 1:35 am, because I just couldn't sleep, so it may not be the best, but I still hope I did it justice, sorry Evan (*/ω＼*)
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy, comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you all! Stay tuned for chapter 3 and please stay safe out there! I do apologize if it's short, I was getting sleepy haha╰(*°▽°*)╯

Grian stared out the window as he listened to his English teacher giving a lesson about the recent chapter of a book they had been reading for a while now in his class. He noticed the two empty seats in the class, humming softly.  
The boys must have left, as usual. English wasn’t one of their favorite subjects. But they would be caught soon enough.

The bell rang, signaling that the period was over. Students got up from their seats, walking alone, or walking in groups, talking and laughing, going over to their next period. Grian sighed, packing his bag as Ren walked over to him.

“Surprised they ditched? Again?” Ren chuckled softly, waiting for his best friend to gather his belongings, as the two soon walked out of the classroom, heading to their Chemistry class.  
“No, I’m not surprised.” Grian giggled a little, as the two walked down the hallway, only to stop in their tracks as two taller males stopped in front of them, and of course, it was none other than Mumbo and Iskall, the two smirking at them.

Grian rolled his hazel eyes, looking up at the taller male, “What do you want now?” He groaned at the taller male, looking up at the chocolate brown eyes that he simply loathed.  
“C’mon guys, can’t you simply just leave us alone?” Ren said, holding onto Grian’s jumper from the back, not wanting the male to start a fight with the taller male.

“We could, but we don’t want to.” Mumbo chuckled, as he grabbed Grian’s shoulder and pushed him against the wall, growling softly.  
“Besides, you’re super easy to annoy. It’s quite entertaining.” Mumbo chuckled as he whispered into Grian’s ear, as the smaller male groaned, struggling to get out of the taller male’s grip against him.

“Guys, come on! This nonsense bickering is getting ridiculous!” Ren said, walking towards Grian, only to be stopped by the Sweden, who simply smirked at the slightly smaller male.  
“Get out of my way, Sweden.” Ren growled, pushing the taller male to the side, wanting to pry Mumbo away from his friend, only to look towards the floor.

As Mumbo continued to harass the smaller male, and Grian trying to get out of the taller males grasp, they hadn’t noticed dark purple particles beginning to appear underneath the British males.

“What the…? Guys!” Ren said worriedly, now catching the Sweden males attention as he looked at the two males and looked towards the ground, watching as something began to open the floor, it looked to be some sort of...Portal?  
“Grian!””Mumbo!” Ren and Iskall yelled, as both said males looked towards their respective friend, only to look down, both screaming as they fell through dark purple portal.

~~~

Grian groaned softly as he woke up, a splitting headache welcoming him as he opened his hazel eyes. As his vision adjusted, he sat up slightly, scanning the area.  
It looked like that the two must have landed in some...Alternate dimension. They had landed in a beautiful, plain grass area. Small flowers could be spotted as they flowed gently in a slight breeze.

He looked down at himself, gasping slightly. It had seemed he had became older than what he was in his world. Instead of his jumper, he wore a red, long sweater, slightly baggy on him as he had quite a small figure. He wore black skinny jeans and simple black shoes with white shoelaces. This confused the male, as he continued to look around worriedly, wondering where the other male was.

Soon enough, his eyes laid on the taller figure that was passed out on the floor, seeing him wear a black suit, as the male seemed to look older as well, as Grian could clearly see the male with a black moustache and his once ruffled, black hair, was slicked back instead.

Grian crawled over to the sleeping male, grabbing him by the shoulders gently as he shook him, trying his best to wake up said male, which wasn't clearly working. He looked up, scanning his surroundings. From what he could make out of, there were cows, pigs, chickens...And some other form of mobs that he really couldn't put his finger on.

This world was weird none the less. But only one questioned remained in Grian's mind;

What was going on?


	3. What Did You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo and Grian must live with the cards that they've been dealt, but both of them couldn't help but wonder what that meant for their survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am really enjoying writing this collab story :D llsmolbunll is so talented and it's an honour to be able to write with them. I hope this chapter meets the standards of the story and that I didn't let you guys or Bun down >.>

Darkness. Nothing but a sea of darkness. Pain flashed through Mumbo's nerves and he groaned. It sounded different. Deeper, more hoarse. His brows furrowed and he flicked his eyes open, whimpering at the bright light, a wave of pain flashed through his mind and he covered his face with his hands. 

"Mumbo?" Grian's panicked voice broke through his thoughts and the taller man peaked through his fingers to see... Grian. Although, the sight that he was greeted with was a far cry from what Grian usually looked like. Overall, he seemed the same, although his skin seemed thicker, less youthful, his eyes were same as ever, although it was as if he'd seen so many sights in his years, which was rather strange for Mumbo to comprehend as they were both seventeen, right?

"What?" He growled, of all the people he'd been happy to see, Grian was most definitely not one of them. The blond's eyes narrowed at his tone and Mumbo could feel the glare rather than see it. "What did you do?" Mumbo asked dropping his hand and fixing the other man with a fierce glower of his own.

Grian scoffed at the question. "What did _I_ do?" He asked incredulously. "You think I did this to us? How?" He challenged. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes but immediately regretted it for his head pounded in complaint. 

"I don't know how, I don't even know where we are?"

"Nor do I." Grian seethed, throwing his hands in the air defensively.

Mumbo's eyes flicked from the other man and to his surroundings, in a word, it was beautiful. "So, why do you think we're here? And why are you so old?" He asked, a smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

"You have no idea what you look like, do you?" At Grian's words, Mumbo's stomach dropped to his knees. He unsteadily pushed himself to his feet and glanced about for something the gave a reflection. His eyes fell on the stream, flowing gently beside them. He ambled towards it and fell to his knees. 

Flickering and quivering with the flowing water, Mumbo could make out his features. He appeared just as old and weathered as Grian, except there was one startling difference. An elegantly curled moustache sat innocently on his upper lip, as if it had been there his entire life. "What the hell?" He gasped, hearing Grian's amused chuckles behind him. Mumbo's chest tightened at the sound of the ridicule. He clenched his jaw and rounded on the smaller man, he clasped a fist full of the red sweater and held him in place.

"What did you do?" He repeated, growling, his face only an inch from Grian's.

At Mumbo's swift movements, Grian's hands clasped at Mumbo's and his eyes widened to that of saucers. "Wh-Why do you think I did this?" He asked panicked. Mumbo snarled with frustration.

"Because, other than me, you're the only one here, and I damn well didn't do this."

"Well, neither did I!" Grian's voice jumped an octave, while Mumbo's only deepened with his rage. "Seriously, Mumbo, it wasn't me, I wouldn't even know where to start? I woke up here only ten minutes before you. The last thing I remember was being at school." Grian's words poured out of his mouth a mile a minute. Mumbo tightened his fist in Grian's sweater, his eyes jumping between both of Grian's before he felt satisfied that the blond wasn't lying. He let the smaller man free from his grasp and ran his fingers through his hair, eyes flicking from flower, to tree, to sheep to sky. His lungs felt as if they'd shrank to half their usual size, his breaths became ragged and his eyes widened with panic, the entire world became oversaturated. He clenched his jaw and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten, in his mind, Mumbo took a long soothing breath.

"Okay, so do we have any point of reference?" He muttered.

Grian had watched the taller man, his brows rose high on his forehead as he watched the panic settle over Mumbo's features, he hadn't a clue how to act, should he comfort the man or leave him be? His stomach knotted with nerves as he watched Mumbo begin to hyperventilate. At the taller man's question, Grian was snapped back to reality. He glanced to the man's face and shook his head in response. "No... Umm, Mumbo, are you okay?" He asked softly. The raven-haired man eyed Grian warily before giving a swift nod.

"Right. So we need shelter, food, water and a place to sleep the night." Mumbo muttered. 

"Okay, where do we start?" Grian asked, eyes hopeful. 

"I have no idea."

* * *

"How did you do that?" ... "What does that do?" ... "How can I make that?" ... "Okay, so you use that thingy there?" 

Mumbo glared at the crafting table, that he was knelt at. Grian had barely stopped to take a breath between each question, his voice at a constant output, eyes wide as he watched Mumbo's every movement. "Okay!" He snapped. "Grian, honestly. Give it a rest, mate." He sighed. "You're giving me a headache." Grian's mouth snapped shut and he watched Mumbo carefully, his brows pinched with concern. Mumbo remained in his position for a moment longer before he was satisfied he'd put a stop to Grian's incessant questions, he pushed himself to his feet and just as he reached the door, Grian spoke once again.

"Can I ask one question?" 

Mumbo's hand froze on the handle and he clenched his eyes shut, praying to whatever deity in control of this universe, to please give him a break. "One question. That's it." Mumbo muttered and glanced behind him. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Grian asked. "You've got a sword and a pickaxe, what should I be doing?" He asked. Mumbo considered this question for a moment before he settled on the one answer that made the most sense, the one response that would enable his chores to be easier. 

"Stay here and look pretty." He told him simply before escaping their small cabin. 

* * *

After Mumbo's brief anxiety attack, the two had followed the river along until they'd reached the shore. It had barely taken them five minutes of traipsing through the forest. Once they'd met the mouth of the ocean, Mumbo had begun crafting them both axes, instructing Grian to begin chopping down trees. They needed shelter, after all. The smaller man required a lot of guidance with how to use the axe, but once he was shown the technique, he was rather competent. They'd both deforested a fair number of trees before they'd began the task of building their temporary shelter. 

Among the many things that Mumbo had learned about Grian, his skill at building was not one of them. The blond had taken to the task like a fish to water and within only a few hours, they had a semi-decent shelter, it wasn't large, but it was enough for them to live comfortably. They'd decorated it with a crafting table, a furnace and several torches for light. Grian had collected wool from nearby sheep and they'd managed to produce two single beds, both on opposite sides of the cabin. Mumbo had then begun work on crafting a sword and pick so he could gather food for them both and possibly find some more coal for them to cook the food he collected. 

* * *

At Mumbo's words, Grian flushed scarlet. It was simultaneously the nicest as well as the strangest thing Mumbo had ever said to the blond. Grian eyed the door that Mumbo had been stood at curiously and distantly wondered if the man had hit his head in their inter-dimensional travels. Quite possibly so. If that were the case, then, how were they supposed to survive the night if Mumbo was half deleterious and Grian himself had little to no survival skills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, thank you all for reading this far, I hope you all enjoyed my chapter :D if you really liked it please leave kudos and a comment of your thoughts :D Also give all the love to Bun, they have been amazing to work with :D Thanks again guys, and I'll pass you all onto the next chapter, which will be written by Bun. :D


	4. No Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo and Grian set out to find some coal in the night, as they need a decent amount to cook the food and smelt the ore's they need. Not knowing that it isn't really safe to go out at night in this world.
> 
> The two learn to work together when fighting these odd, yet deadly mobs before making their way out of their and back to the shelter.
> 
> And...What's this red ore Grian has found?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello little bun's! I bring you chapter 4 into this amazing collab with Evan! I'm not gonna lie, writing Mumbo to be an asshole type of a character is really hard, I just wanna make him a soft potato \\(￣︶￣*\\))!
> 
> Anyway's, I really do hope I did this chapter some justice after reading chapter 3 by Evan, I'm not super proud of this one, I definitely feel like I could've done better （；´д｀）ゞ But that could just be me self doubting myself! Haha.

The two had left the comfort of their small shelter, needing enough coal for the night to cook their food and smelt their resources. Grian held his pickaxe close to him, as they walked through the night, staring at Mumbo’s back, as the taller male was holding a torch in one hand, and his pickaxe in the other.

The two reached a mountain where it was grass plains and soon to find some cobblestone. They looked around in the dark, seeing if they could find any coal to last them for at least the night. Grian scanned the area, “Hey, there’s some!” He said, pointing towards a middle area, where there were blocks of coal, ready and waiting to be collected. Mumbo looked towards the area that Grian was pointing at, humming in response.

“Hmm...Good eye.” Mumbo muttered, as the two walked towards the resource and beginning to mine as much coal that they could find, not wanting to leave any behind. Grian sighed as he wiped his forehead slowly, his shoulder only to tense as he heard a low, painful growl.

“M-Mumbo? Did you growl?” Grian asked, clearly terrified of the sound. “No.” Mumbo said blatantly, rolling his eyes. What was Grian getting so worked up about? It’s not like anything else was here with them, right? Grian gulped and turned around slowly and gasped loudly as he quickly backed away from what he saw, bumping into Mumbo in the process. This caused Mumbo to groan in annoyance, turning slightly to look at the smaller male, only to notice his terrified face. He looked decided to look in the direction that Grian was looking at, only for breath to hitch slightly.

A mob they hadn’t seen before stood before them. He had dead, green skin, pieces of skin seemed to be missing from it’s arms and face, as the clothes were tattered and ripped, clearly showing a large piece of skin that was missing, as half of the rib cage could be seen. And it wasn’t just one. There were about three of them. They seemed to be zombies.

“Shit...We gotta go, now!” Mumbo said, grabbing Grian from his red long sleeve, and both males ran from the area, taking as much coal as they could. The two ran to their cabin, only to notice there were more mobs. Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, and these green mobs, as their skin of some sort, looking like leaves. Grian gulped, as he decided to pull his sword out from his inventory. These mobs were blocking them from their way of getting to the comfort of their cabin. If they wanted to get back to the cabin, they had to work together. No matter how much they hated each other.

“Damn...I didn’t expect to see these type of mobs. Now we know it’s dangerous at night.” Mumbo grumble, as he pulled out his sword as well, the two males beginning to kill the mobs that were in front of them.

Out of all the mobs they had defeated, the one they avoided was the green mob that looked like they camouflaged with the area, as they seemed to make an odd hissing sound. As if it was a bomb that was going to explode. It also didn’t help that they were unfamiliar with this world.  
If it was definitely one thing that the two males could agree on, is that they simply wanted to go back home. Back to their friends and family.

* * *

They reached the door of their shared cabin, Mumbo opening the door quickly as he let Grian in first, and quickly closed the door, silently hoping that the hissing mob hadn’t followed them. Both males panted heavily after sprinting away from the mob, the both of them on the floor as they tried to catch their breath.  
“Damn...I didn’t expect mobs like that to exist in this world.” Grian said, his breathing slowly beginning to come back to normal as he looked at Mumbo, who’s breath slowly normalized as well.

“Neither did I...Alright, so note to ourselves. Don’t go outside at night.” Mumbo said, mentally noting to not go out at night, unless it was absolutely necessary, “You didn’t drop the coal, did you?” Mumbo said, furrowing his eyebrows at Grian as he lightly glared at the male. Grian grumbled, as he dropped all the coal on the floor from his inventory.

“No, I didn’t, douche.” He groaned, as he walked to his own bed that he had.

  
Mumbo grumbled lowly, as he got up and picked up the coal from the floor that Grian had so ‘kindly’ dropped, as he went over to the furnaces and placed the coal into the furnaces, letting the coal ore do the rest of the work for tonight. He didn't really want to put up with anything. He was exhausted, from the hard falling they had here, to having to deal with one male he despised. A reason he still couldn't find why.

Mumbo grumbled as he walked to his bed, removing his shoes as he got into bed, not saying a word to the other said male, that looked like he had already fallen asleep. the black haired male huffed and let his chocolate brown eyes flutter close, wanting nothing more than to go home and go back to his usual life again.

Grian sighed softly at the quietness in the cabin, besides to slight sounds of the furnace that was cooking the food they had collected and smelting the ores that Mumbo and him had collected earlier. Those mobs still gave him a slight panic attack, no doubt. However, he was surprised that him and Mumbo had surprisingly worked together to defeat the mobs that they could, before escaping to their shared small cabin.

  
He hummed softly as he closed his hazel eyes, curling up into a fetal position as he held the covers close to his face. He just wanted to go home, back to his family, back to his best friend Ren...But, from the looks of it all. That wasn’t going to be happening any time soon.

* * *

Rays of sunlight slowly started to begin shining in the cabin, as the sun was slowly rising. Both males groaned softly, not wanting to get up. Their bodies were so sore from yesterday. From the falling, to the mobs they had to fight and all the work they had to do just to survive. And by the looks of it, the only they were going to survive was to work together.

Grian sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes gently with his baggy red long sleeves, yawning softly. He looked towards where Mumbo was sleeping, seeing him slowly wake up with a disgruntled groan. It seemed Mumbo didn’t really like mornings at all. The black haired male soon sat up, yawning loudly as he got put on his shoes and got up, ignoring Grian. Not that the blonde minded. Or at least he didn’t think he minded.

“You’ve eaten?” Mumbo grumbled, looking at the smaller male that had just gotten off his bed and put his shoes on. “No. I woke up not even 5 minutes ago.” Grian said, rolling his eyes slightly.

Mumbo grabbed a good amount of food for himself and for Grian, roughly pushing the stack of food against Grian, looking away. “Take that and make sure you eat. We’re going to go mining today.” He told the blonde, grumbling as he arranged his things in his inventory, where things somehow just appeared and disappeared when he didn’t need it.

“Thanks, I guess.” Grian mumbled, as he placed his food in his inventory as well, organizing the items that they were going to need for their long day of work. As much as he didn’t want, nor did he get a good understanding. He couldn’t let Mumbo do it alone. Although Mumbo was a complete douche-bag to him, he couldn’t let the black haired male handle the work, as he seemed to figure out quickly what he was doing.

Mumbo had created a strip mine in their small base, as he had dug out a good enough room to at least add a few chests to keep whatever the found useful in, a couple furnaces to smelt ores such as Iron if they needed any more tools. Mumbo was working at the crafting tables, as Grian was simply standing there, not wanting to bother said male with his crafting.

“Here.” Mumbo said, throwing a stack of torches to Grian. “You can use these, if you need more, the recipe book is on the crafting table.” He told him, as he walked to the middle of the left wall, beginning to pick at the stone wall. “I’ll take this area, you can choose where else to go.” He said in annoyance, not wanting to really deal witthe blonde in the same tunnel.

Grian rolled his eyes at Mumbo’s attitude, and went to the wall in front of him, also taking the middle and beginning to pick at the stone. The further Grian got, he had found some Iron, Coal and even some ores he hadn’t seen before, such as Gold. But one definitely stuck out to him. He lit up his tunnel and took a closer look at the slight red glowing block, wondering what kind of ore this could be. He mined around the area, finding a couple more blocks of the same ore. He jumped slightly as he heard Mumbo yell in his tunnel.

“Find anything good!?” Mumbo shouted, groaning as he hadn’t found much, besides coal and iron. Grian sighed softly as he calmed down, “Yeah! Come here!” Grian told him, as he could hear running footsteps come towards him. “What’d you find?” Mumbo said, hoping slightly that Grian found something else other than iron and coal.  
“I found this interesting red ore. It gives off a slight red hue of light.” The small blonde male said, “Not quite sure what it is though.” Grian said, pointing to the red block.

"I wonder if we can build with it at all..." Mumbo said, thinking to himself. "Well, let's mine it and see what we can do it with it. It has to be useful for something, right?" Grian said, smiling slightly at the taller black haired male. To his surprise, he saw a small smile from Mumbo, as he actually looked at him for once. Without any annoyance in his tone of voice or body language.

"That's a good idea, Grian. Not bad." Mumbo said with just a slight chuckle. He watched as Grian mined the ore and the two left Grian's tunnel, wanting to figure out what this red ore was and how it could be useful to them.

What kind of Ore was it? The males weren't particularly sure. Till Mumbo took a closer look at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! **(Ao3 should let us press the kudos button all we want, there's some great stories out there that deserve all the kudos) ❤**
> 
> Stay safe out there little bun's! （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ


	5. Power & Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times change, hearts switch sides. Mumbo tries his best to figure out what this red stuff is, while both Grian and Mumbo try to work out their changing feelings. How strange is it, that as they had aged so suddenly, as they had been dropped into this world without warning, they were both so different.   
> Or had they even changed? Maybe being ripped from the reality they had grown up in had stripped away all that bravado to reveal something so sweet and ethereal. Maybe they were who they were meant to be all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie guys, so here is my chapter, I hope you enjoy this soft little journey that I'm about to take you all on :D 
> 
> I've been reading through the comments with Bun, and I'd like to say a massive thank you from both of us to you. Your support is so appreciated, it really drives us on creatively :D

High in the sky, the sun burned bright, it's soft hues bathed the world around the small cabin. It stood tall on the ground beside the ocean, tall spruce logs lined each corner and punctuated the frame with its rough bark, while the lighter spruce planks lined the walls. The frame of the roof was made from cobblestone which popped in its grey shade against the darker than the concrete they'd made. Grian had been experimenting with the large quantity of sand and gravel, they'd managed to collect during their mining sessions and had accidentally stumbled across the formula for the hard block, it had taken him moments to switch out their original stone roof for the more appealing block. Mumbo was astounded by the skills that his shorter companion possessed. They had been attending the same school for years, how had he not seen that? Grian was more of an ally than he had ever thought he could be. Somewhere deep in Mumbo's thoughts, he regretted how he treated the blond. But Mumbo would never admit to that. 

The red ore that they'd mined had crumbled away into dust of the same colour. It had stopped it's glowing after it had been mined and Mumbo had loaded it into a little leather sack that he'd made from the ample cows he'd had to slaughter for their food. The sand was soft against Mumbo as he sat atop it, a smooth stone table stood before him. The raven-haired man sprinkled the red dust across the top and hummed in thought. To his side sat the recipe book that they'd been filling in. Grian had crafted a quill with ink so they could update the book with each new recipe they came across. 

Thoughts twisting and moulding in Mumbo's mind, his hand lifted to fiddle with his moustache, an act he hadn't realised he'd been performing. Grian watched the man from their cabin, a pot of water on the stove was heating to boil so he could purify their drinking source. The river that they had followed, on that first day, was freshwater, rather than salted like the ocean. Once the pot began sputtering with the heat, he turned the flames down and filled a glass bottle for Mumbo, carrying it out with a bowl of mushroom soup. The air outside their cabin was soothingly warm, it seemed that they were close to the summer months, although they hadn't had the time to be able to track the seasons, they'd only been stranded in this world for a total of three days. "Hey." Grian muttered as he stepped beside the other. The moustached man startled from his stupor and glanced up to where the voice had come from, a soft smile spread across his face.

"Oh, thank you." Mumbo grinned as he reached up to take his lunch and bottle. Grian smiled happily and sat beside the other man, slurping at his own food, eyes glancing across the table before them. 

"Any luck?" He asked between mouthfuls. 

Mumbo flicked his gaze between the blond and his work and sighed heavily. "No." He shook his head and gulped at another spoonful. "It's not for building, or at least not for building a house out of. It falls in straight lines, almost like wire?" Mumbo offered and sprinkled the dust along the stone surface, showing Grian his findings. The blond hummed in response.

"Maybe it carries electricity? In our world we use copper, but I haven't seen anything similar to that here." Mumbo's eyes widened at that and he placed his meal aside, before he scrambled to the crafting table. Grian watched the taller man, brow furrowed with confusion while an amused smirk tugged at his lips. Mumbo was strange, when they were at school, he'd behaved as if he were a cool rebellious teen, whereas whilst being in this world, the raven-haired man had shone bright with his true colours. He was adept at survival tactics, knowledgable of the nature around them and, as it would seem, an eccentric nerd. The change in the man's behaviour was astounding. Grian almost thought that the man was sweet, that he had a caring nature to him. He had taken the blond under his wing that very first night, had even stood forward and slaughtered the strange monsters that had surrounded them. It was odd, everything in Grian was warning him away from the boy he knew, but there was a strange fascination with the man who stood before him now.

Mumbo came stumbling back, splashing sand across their isolated beach, Grian had to cover his stew from the flying granules, he glared at the other with a muttered complaint that fell on deaf ears, as Mumbo slammed down the product of his creation. It glowed similar to that of their normal torches, although it was not on fire. The head of the small staff was glowing an ominous red and the two could feel the radiation tickling at their skin as the puce hue emanated from it. "What is that?" Grian asked, setting aside his own bowl. Mumbo gave Grian an excitable glance before he sprinkled the red dust on the table, linking his previous lines to the torch. Within a second the line that Mumbo had laid down glowed with the same hue to that of the torch.

"It's a power source!" Mumbo exclaimed excitedly, letting himself fall back in his previous spot, as he pulled up his food and began spooning the stew into his mouth. Grian glanced at the glowing powder and torch on the table before he trained his eyes back to Mumbo, a question forming on his lips.

"What can we do with it?" He asked.

Mumbo swallowed the remainder of his lunch as his eyes narrowed on the object of their interest. "I have absolutely no idea." He muttered thoughtfully. "I think I could make togglable lights, and automated equipment from it, but I don't know how I could link it all up. I'll have to do some more testing, but this is a great start." Mumbo muttered, eyes wide with the stream of thoughts that scrambled through his mind, ideas of objects that could push and pull, things that could filter through the ores and materials that they mined and collected, even automated furnaces, so they could have food prepared within seconds. 

The moustached man was not certain about what it all meant, however, he was adamant that this could be their golden ticket to survival. He was sure that their lives had become a whole lot easier.

"Do you think it could take us home?" Grian asked, voice quiet, interrupting Mumbo's thoughts. The taller man glanced back to his companion, his expression softening. 

"I... I don't think so." He replied. "It's just a power source, like a battery. With the way that this world works, I highly doubt that it would be that easy." Mumbo sighed. Grian's eyes, once hopeful, now fell to the dregs that were left at the bottom of his bowl, his eyes stung and his chest tightened. He missed Ren. He missed his mother. He longed to be home. A soft hand on his shoulders brought him back to the present, he glanced to his once enemy, now companion or dare he say it? Friend?

Mumbo's eyes were soft, filled with concern, his lips downturned with his own anxieties and fears, but his face was open and comforting. "Hey, it's not so bad here, right?" He muttered. "It's hell at the moment, but we could turn this place into our kingdom. Besides, as far as we're aware, we're the only humans here. We are already the kings of this place." He muttered. "I want to go home too, but, we could make this work. At least for now. What do you say?" Mumbo asked, his lips twitching in a soft smile. Grian's eyes flicked over the other man's features, his chest seemed to unclench and his muscles loosened. He nodded softly and swiped away the tear that had begun to fall.

"You're right." He muttered, voice thick with emotion. The two sat there, watching each other, comforting each other, before Grian's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Besides, you've got me here, what else do you need?" He teased. Mumbo grinned and snorted a little laugh before shoving Grian's shoulder gently.

"Shut up." He giggled and stood from his place, proffering a hand. The blond stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded at the kindness that the raven-haired man was presenting. He laced their fingers together and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. 

"What now?" He asked as he stood beside his new friend.

"Now?" Mumbo asked, his eyes straying from the other as he gazed out into the ocean. "Now, I suppose we can rest. I'll work more on this Redstone and we can mine for more materials tomorrow, and then we can explore, if you want? Take a break from mining and survival and see what this world offers us?"

It was a plan. The first real plan that they'd had since arriving in this strange new world, it wasn't much but it was comfort, a tooth to light their way in this strange dark time. Who knew what they'd find? All they had was each other, and together they were working as one. One team, one mind. The differences that had been so stark and noticeable in their home reality had seemed to shift. They no longer felt that deep hatred for one another. They supposed that the world had melted away their differences. Besides, they were both orphans now, both scared but both leaning on each other for bravery. They could do this. They would show this world who's boss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while my chapter had come to an end, Bun will lead you all through to the next part of the story. I will pick up where they leave off and we'll see where this takes us :D
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with us through this. It means so much to me, and I'm sure Bun won't mind me saying that it means so much to them too :D
> 
> If you're enjoying this, then please hit that kudos button - I appreciate that some of you are repeatedly pressing it, it's okay, we understand your pain. The button hasn't done anything wrong, please don't hurt it because it won't let you leave multiple kudos :D
> 
> Otherwise, please leave your thoughts down in the comments and I'll pass you all over to Bun and leave you all in their capable hands :D


	6. We're Not That Different After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently, Mumbo and Grian have had no success on finding a way back to their world. Even with the new ore that they had found; Redstone, it was no way of helping them to get out of this dimension.
> 
> But that wasn't the only problem, either. They were growing out of their small cabin. Collection resources and such was a lot of work, and collecting so many of it.
> 
> Grian and Mumbo decided to venture off to find a new place to live. And during that time they realize; They aren't really that different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi little bun's! Here I bring you chapter 6 of this wonderful collab story with Evan! Guy's. he honestly such a great writer, like please give him a round of applause, because his writing is just so good! Okay, enough fangirling, haha (^人^)
> 
> I was trying to bring this chapter to you all sooner, but my day was kind of full with having to go shopping and trying not to get hit by shopping carts because other people don't know how to maneuver them ╰（‵□′）╯

Morning had entered the small cabin once again, waking up both males that lived in the cabin. Although the cabin kept them safe and warm, they were slowly beginning to grow out of the small space. 

What with the collecting of resources and adding more chests, they were slowly beginning to run out of room. Because of this, instead of mining for today, they decided to explore the world, seeing if they could find an area they both agreed on, to build a bigger, and much better place than the small cabin had to offer.

They walked through a beautiful flower biome, climbing up mountains to see if they could find a nice, calm area. Preferably near a beach, as the two seemed to really like being near the water, it was soothing hearing the waves when the two males slept during the night.

The males stood up at the top of a cliff, looking around for a good area to build in. “Hey, what about over there? I see a beach nearby.” Grian said, pointing towards a beautiful grassy biome, see a large wide amount of grassy area, with a few cliffs here and there surrounding the area. In front of it all, was the beautiful sounds of the soft waves roaring in the distance. A beach nestled beautifully right in front of the grassy area. The area was big enough to build a much bigger house, and much more space to experiment with the different resources they would find.

Mumbo scanned the area. If the removed some of the grassy cliffs, they could definitely have more space to build around the area. Now with the redstone that he had, he could probably do something much faster to progress their survival. Maybe even to get them home. Although the more he thought of it...He was beginning to like this world more and more.

“It’s a perfect spot.” Mumbo said with a smile, looking down at Grian who smiled up at him. “We can remove most of the cliffs, it can give us much more space to build a bigger home, and probably space for those redstone contraptions you’ve been writing in that book.” Grian said. Mumbo chuckled softly.

“I suppose you and I aren’t that different after all. I was thinking the same thing” Mumbo said, as both males fist pumped, laughing softly. “Let’s go back, collect some resources, and come back to start building our new home.” Mumbo said, earning a small giggle from the smaller male, causing Mumbo’s heart to thump lightly, as his chest tightened. What was this feeling? He shook his head, shaking the thought away

* * *

The males had returned to their small cabin. They rummaged through their chests, grabbing the items that they knew were useful with them, and any junk that they didn’t need, they would throw away in a small pool of lava. As the two packed up, they looked at the small cabin that had kept them warm and safe for the three days they were here.

Although it was three days, to the males, it felt much longer. The longer they were in this world, the more they felt they were getting familiar with the world. The males were slowly beginning to grow a friendship, within the three days.

“Ready?” Mumbo asked, looking at the smaller male. Grian looked up at the taller male, hazel eyes meeting beautiful chocolate brown. It was just them two against this world. And with how they were working now, they were definitely going to be showing this world who they were. Grian smiled softly, a very slight blush on his cheeks, nodding at Mumbo. “Yeah. Let’s go.

The two males walked away from the cabin, following the map they had back to the area that they had found to go build their new home. During their walk to the area to where they would call home, they talked and laughed together. Finding more similarities in each other. It brought up the question in mind.

Why did Mumbo hate him? It was a question Grian wanted to ask, but he had decided he would leave that alone. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship they were building up now, after the constant harassment in school.

The two arrived to their destination, setting down their stuff and grabbing the designated tools that they needed. “Let’s get started!” Grian said enthusiastically, getting his shovel ready to get rid of the grassy cliffs to provide more space to build. Mumbo’s heart clenched tightly, a small hint of warmth radiating his cheeks.

“Yeah, let’s get started!” Mumbo said with a smile, as the two went to the opposites sides to clear the cliffs, trees, and any other form of terrain that was in their way for their new building.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks had turned into months. So far, Mumbo and Grian had been doing a fantastic job. While Mumbo had designed the redstone for the house, Grian was somehow able to built around the redstone. And Mumbo had to admit, he didn’t expect Grian to be this good at building.

Gravel was what seemed to fascinate the smaller male, once he figured out how to make white concrete, it was mainly what Grian was using. He used white concrete for most of the build, for the floor board he used oak wood planks. He had even built a terrace for the two of them, the sun hitting the house beautifully as it gave a cyan hue, as Grian had also figured out about dyeing the glass into colored glass.

The house was an upper level as well, as the house was also three bedrooms. He wasn’t for sure why three, it was just the two of them. But he didn’t mind. He liked watching Grian build the house, the smaller male slowly beginning to design the house. The bedrooms were designed nicely with double beds, as with a simple press of a button, a light would turn on. Thanks to the redstone that Mumbo seemed to be so fascinated by.

Mumbo had made many of the electrics in the home. All the lights being automatic, or needing a simple push of a button instead of torches. He even got a bathroom to work with a functioning shower with the redstone! He had built two secret storage systems, both of which only he and Grian knew.

“Mumbo, you’re a genius! This is really starting to feel like a home. I never thought you would be so good with this redstone stuff!” Grian said happily, walking over to Mumbo who had now sat in their dining room, another room Grian had designed. Mumbo chuckled softly.

“You did most of the building, Gri. Honestly, I think I would’ve gotten frustrated at some point with building.” He laughed, “I’m a total spoon when it comes to building.” He said, messing with his moustache.

Grian laughed softly, setting down the plate of food, as the sun was already setting. With the whole build being remotely done, the two were finally able to get a break.

“Well, I guess we both have a talent, that we were both able to work together with the talents we’ve built up over these past couple months.” Grian giggled softly, as he then sat down after serving Mumbo. He didn’t have to serve him, the black haired male was old enough to serve his own food. And yet, something struck Grian to do it.

He was starting to feel something for the tall, black haired male. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was. He had never had a feeling like this before in his life. It was an unknown feeling to the small blonde.

Was it because he was just caring? No, it was something more than that. But Grian simply couldn’t put his finger on it.

He decided to stop pondering about it and ate his food, conversations happening left and right as they talked. Till a question popped up in the blonde haired males head.

“How do you think Ren and Iskall are doing with all this? And I wonder if time moves the same over there like it does here.” Grian asked Mumbo, as he cutely munched on his cooked carrots and potatoes. 

Mumbo blinked, “You know, now that you mention it. I’m not so sure.” Mumbo said, twirling his moustache gently on his index finger in a thinking motion as he thought about Grian’s questions, also trying to ignore the fact that he thought Grian simply looked cute while asking him these questions.

How were Iskall and Ren doing with this whole situation? He wasn’t very sure. But it was a thought to think about. This also made the taller male frown softly.

During these months that they had been here now, he still had no way of finding a way home. No matter any form of builds he would make, there was simply no way for them to get home. And it frustrated Mumbo deeply.

As much as he would always try to reassure the smaller male that he would try to find a way home, he simply couldn’t figure it out. And he didn’t want to keep feeding small lies of hope to Grian, he knew the blonde haired male wanted to go back just as much as he did. As much as this world was interesting, they had to back at some point to their own universe.

That is, till one day Mumbo and Grian had discovered this block called Obsidian. It shared the same purple hue that portal once shared. Could that be their ticket for getting home?

If it was, then they were gonna figure this out together. After all, two heads were always better than one as people would always say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter I brought you! If you did, go ahead and leave some love down in the comments below, or kudos if you haven't already!
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting Evan and I on this collab journey, I hope to do more with him in the future! And I can't wait to see what Evan will bring us next in the next chapter! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o
> 
> Stay safe out their little bun's! ❤


	7. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions evolve, feeling emerge. We rejoin our two men in this new world, they try to figure a way home, but what if the thing that halts their progress is not the world itself, but rather the feelings of the men themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all like this chapter, I struggled a little with this one, I'm not sure why, but I hope you all like it anyway :D
> 
> Bun has been amazing so far, haven't they? Honestly, I hope my writing matches up to their skill :D I don't know why they're asking you all to applaud me when it's Bun who deserves it :P Can we redirect this praise to them? :D

Darkness surrounded their new home, it clung to the white concrete of the walls and hugged at the cyan terracotta accents. Its tendrils were staved off from the light that shone through the glass from inside the house. Distant cries and howls of monsters punctuated the shadows, as they hammered their bodies against the wall that encircled the perimeter of Mumbo and Grian's new home. Their one mission, their strange attraction to the two was insatiable. The monsters growled and snarled at the mere presence of Mumbo and Grian, their urge to destroy the two was unmatched by anything, as they pummelled against the stone that staved them off. Separating them from the safety that the wall provided.

Mumbo perched on a bench, poking at the flickering fire before him, it's burning yellow lit the garden around him, revealing the beauty and loving care that Grian had infused with every flower or pebble that had been meticulously placed. Mumbo stretched forward to feed the flickering flames another log, the muscles in his back contracted painfully, pulling a hiss from the moustached man. He had been working tirelessly with Redstone, constructing large farms for their food and complex storage silos that held the evidence of their time in this world.

Beside Mumbo's hunched body stood a tall obsidian frame, they had been experimenting with the new block. After hours of mining for supplies, they had come across the strange black and purple rock. It was smooth to touch and incredibly dense, it had taken Mumbo almost ten minutes to mine it with his enchanted diamond pickaxe. They had discovered enchantments after Grian had come across lapis lazuli, a bright blue stone, it's power thrummed through their fingers as they held it. Mumbo was not ashamed to admit that it had taken them several days to figure out what they could do with the blue block, until they had found an old book. It was tattered and dog-eared, the pages seemed so fragile, it was as if they would crumble to dust at any moment. The book had been stored in a chest, deep underground and locked away from the world above. They had found the chamber during a different mining session. Mumbo had stolen the book from its chest, cradling it close to him as they reached the surface. He had spent many hours, afterwards, scanning the pages, until he found a design for a tool that they had never seen before, an enchanting table. It had taken them several attempts to construct the table, but once they had, they were not disappointed. Bookshelves stood tall on either side of the tool, a soft light emanated from it and if one were to listen carefully, they'd hear the distant moaning chants of words from a long-forgotten language. 

It hadn't taken the two long before they had enchanted their shovels, swords, axes and picks, each glowing bright with the power from the enchanting table. Mumbo remembered how shocked he had been when he'd began mining with his new pick. With one hit to stone, it had grazed through the block, breaking it instantly, like a hot knife through butter. He had then tested the pick on several other materials, and each ore was broken instantly, even diamonds. Which was why the two had been so puzzled at the strange black-purple block. Once they had mined the obsidian, they carried it back to their base. Mumbo had spent hours reading through all their crafting recipes. The very first book, that they had started at the beginning of their journey, in this new world, had since been filled from cover to cover. As their time had continued to drag on, they had filled three more books with their findings. None of which provided Mumbo with an answer to what he could do with this strange new rock.

After many hours of head-scratching, the moustached man turned to the ancient book, it's moth-eaten pages showed several diagrams and pictures to things he hadn't had the chance to see. As he turned to the back of the book, the last page was labelled with the word: Nether. Mumbo's brow furrowed as he scanned the words on the page, finally, he spotted a diagram. It depicted the obsidian crafted into a tall oblong structure. To Mumbo's chagrin, once he had replicated the diagram, placing each obsidian block into its designated position, nothing had happened. Anger swelled in his chest, burning through his nerves as he yelled at the thing, kicking it, determined to figure out a way to use this strange thing.

Grian was adamant that it was the key to going home, although Mumbo was more doubtful. They had been trapped in their new world for months and as the time ticked by, the raven-haired man had grown to love it. He no longer missed the people from their homeworld, his family had never been the most loving. Although, he supposed that he missed Iskall, his Swedish friend had stuck by him, helping him through his darker times and laughing with him during the happier ones. Other than his friend, he had no ties to his former life. Grian, however, seemed so much more focused on getting home, he often reminisced to times shared with Ren and his memories with his family. Grian's determined mission to return to that life saddened Mumbo, in a way he could barely begin to describe. The moustached man couldn't figure out why he seemed so upset at the prospect of them going back, the two had formed a friendship, and as the time continued to tick away, he couldn't ignore the strange flutterings in his chest. 

"Mumbo, why are you out here?" Grian's voice interrupted Mumbo's deep thoughts, pulling him from his reverie. The moustached man glanced back to the other. The fire before him lit Grian's face, highlighting the concerned expression. He shrugged, ignoring the deep sensations, the need to call Grian to sit beside him. The blond watched the other for a moment before stepping closer and settling himself down on the empty side of the bench. "Are you okay?" Grian asked, his hazel eyes fixed on the taller man.

Mumbo had been so quiet the last few days, while Grian would have normally been happy to be rid of the scathing remarks from his companion, it struck something deep within the smaller man. Mumbo had mellowed a great deal while they'd been trapped in this world, he supposed it could have been due to their shared struggle, but either way, he counted his blessings that the Mumbo he had known from school was not the same man who sat before him. 

"Yeah, of course." Mumbo answered all too quickly, trying to hide his turmoil from the smaller man beside him. His chocolate eyes flicked to the other before he reached with the poker and prodded the fire. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem..." Grian thought for a moment, trying to locate the correct word. "Sad." Mumbo glanced to him at that, his expression softening.

"I..." He began, throat clenching on the word. "I just, I don't know, you seem so hellbent on going home, and I... I like this place. I like you, I don't want to leave." Mumbo admitted, he was thankful for the heat of the fire, for he was sure that his cheeks were a bright shade of pink. 

The other man watched Mumbo, stunned silence spanned between them. "I guess I just miss what I used to have. I miss my friend, my family." Grian explained before he glanced back to his friend, the pained expression seemed to have exacerbated at his explanation. "I like you too, Mumbo." He muttered after a long pause. "I like you a lot." 

Mumbo's chest tightened at that, his eyes focused on the other. Grian liked him? He hardly knew what to do with the information. "I..." He stammered, it felt as if his heart was painting a tattoo on his rib cage, he was sure that Grian could hear it's panicked beats. Then, he saw him. It was as if Mumbo had never seen Grian before, his blond hair but a halo, his soft skin was unblemished, his eyes deep oceans of feeling, Mumbo was sure that if he stared into them for too long, he would drown in their depths. Soft lips, they looked silky. How had he ever resisted them? How had he not seen this sooner?

Before Mumbo knew what he was doing, he had leant forward and towards the blond, connecting the gap between them. He could feel Grian's breath on his cheek, cool soft puffs. He couldn't hold back any more. He pushed that final inch closer and connected their lips. Symphonies sang as the heavens met the earth, any turmoil that had fluttered within his chest had soothed away into an ocean of calm. Grian's lips were so soft against his own, the smaller man although hesitant at first began to kiss back. The two connected, eyes closed, the only thing that mattered was them. 

The fire hissed and popped below them, a spark fizzled from the fire, flinging itself to the obsidian structure beside them. It burst into a purple flame, the small particles from before settled around them like confetti. Mumbo pulled away from Grian, gasping for air, his eyes flicking to what seemed to be a portal beside them. Grian twisted in his seat to stare at it. 

It was a doorway, an opening to the unknown. But it didn't matter. Grian's heart sank at the thought of leaving, leaving Mumbo. He glanced to the man, his eyes met Mumbo's, who seemed to be staring at him, a soft sadness stung at the corners of the moustached man's lips, he tore their eyes apart and glared at the ground below. "Mumbo." Grian muttered, reaching a hand out to the other.

"No." The man replied sternly. "I can't do this. I can't pretend not to feel this way. Your portal is there. You can go home." He snarled. Grian's chest tightened, his heart stinging with the harsh tones of the other man, his brows pinched together in response and he shook his head.

"You don't get to decide this. You can't just kiss me and then tell me to fuck off. It doesn't work like that, Mumbo." He growled.

"So how does it work then?" Mumbo hissed back, his eyes firey with the anger of rejection.

"I..." The word hung in the air between them as Grian sighed, trying to calm himself. "I love you." He snapped. "I love you and I have loved you from the moment that you changed. You are a different person now. Since we came to this world, you've become someone different, you're caring and sweet and kind. If going home means losing this, then I am not leaving."

Mumbo's eyes widened with each word that left the smaller man, he hung on each syllable, listening. His heart sang and shattered all in one, his eyes stung with tears, as Grian spoke. "You're not leaving?" He asked, chin wobbling dangerously. Grian's eyes softened and he sat beside Mumbo. "No. Not if I lose this." He muttered, placing a hand on Mumbo's heart. 

A snorting sound interrupted them as a strange creature emerged from the portal. Its pink skin was rotten and hanging from its body, the face of a pig atop a man's frame. Mumbo gasped and tugged at Grian, forcing the man behind him as he shielded the blond from whatever creature had appeared. "What is that?" Mumbo gasped. Grian peered from behind his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I don't think that portal will take us home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall now leave you with Bun, my work here is done, until the chapter after next :D
> 
> I would like to take a moment to thank everyone for their continued support. I would also like to say that I will be more than happy to do more of these collabs with Bun, in the future, this project has been really fun and I would love to continue it with them :D
> 
> If you are enjoying this story, please let us know in the comments and if you haven't already, please leave kudos :D


	8. The Nether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with the interesting Mob from the night before and the portal that activated right in front of them, the two decide to explore the interesting portal to see if they could find anything interesting in the Nether.
> 
> They decide to call it an Adventure Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I hope you are all doing well! This bun brings you Chapter 8 into this collab with Evan! I'm actually pretty proud of myself with this chapter, not gonna lie! I'm really enjoying writing this story with Evan! It's so much fun! （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ
> 
> I really do hope you all enjoy this chapter by me! As I will leave the next chapter to my Dinosaur Ladle buddy, Evan! (✿◡‿◡)

The two males decided to extinguish the fire and quickly run back inside, avoiding the new mob that had came out of that portal. What confused them, was that the rotting mob, didn’t seem hostile towards them.

“Interesting...He seems different than the other mobs.” He told Grian, as he looked outside the window, where the mob was just standing their aimlessly, an enchanted golden sword in hand, minding it’s own business. Not caring about it’s surrounds as it would bump into the corner of the portal.

“It could be that it’s hostile if we attack it first.” Grian explained, looking up at Mumbo, as he held onto Mumbo’s arm gently, blushing softly at the motion, only to look up as he could also see a light hue of pink begin to form on Mumbo’s cheeks. “If that’s the case, then we can just leave it alone.” Mumbo said, humming as he looked down at the small blonde male holding his arm.

“Why not we go to sleep for tonight, and in the morning, we can suit up in our diamond armor and weapons and go on an adventure?” Mumbo said with a soft smile. His smile getting wider as Grian smiled excitedly.

“Is that a date, Mumbo?” Grian giggled softly, Mumbo snorted a small laugh, his chocolate eyes meeting a those beautiful hazel eyes. “An adventure date!” He said, chuckling softly.

Mumbo and Grian walked to their respective bedrooms, looking at each other. Grian blushed softly, looking down at the floor shyly. Although he had confessed to Mumbo tonight, he was still so shy around him. It was as if something else had blossomed between the two. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Grian bit his lip softly, walking over to Mumbo as he stood on his tippy toes, pecking the taller males cheek.

“Good night, Mumbo.” Grian said softly, smiling shyly up at the male as a beautiful hue of pink spread across his cheeks, as he quickly went to his room. Mumbo blinked as he placed his hand gently onto the cheek Grian had kissed, causing the taller male to blush softly, to then smile. He was happy. He was finally able to be happy, in a world where he wasn’t judged, in a world where he wasn’t a disappointment. In a world where he could just be...Him. And he had Grian by his side now, and together they were going to conquer this world. Even if it was just the two of them.

* * *

The next morning, the two males were setting up their diamond armor and tools to get ready to go into the portal to check it out. “Let’s see, we have chests...blocks to mark our way...tools…” Mumbo muttered to himself, thinking as to what else they might need. “Food?” Grian said with a giggle.

“That’s important, how could I forget?” Mumbo laughed softly, as Grian handed a couple stacks of beef to Mumbo, it should at least be enough for them to hold off. “Do you have your bow on you?” Mumbo asked, as the blonde male nodded, patting his leather bag where he kept his items.

“I’ve got my tools and weapons on me. I think we should be good.” Grian said, as he looked at Mumbo’s hand, as he gently took it within his smaller one’s, lacing their fingers together gently as he blushed softly and smiled up at the black haired male.

“Let’s go, Mumby.” Grian said softly, as the taller male blushed softly at the nickname that was given to him. He then smiled, as he looked down at the smaller male. “Yeah, let’s go.” He said.

The two males left the comfort of their beautiful home, as they stepped through the portal, where purple particles soared around the portal. The two stepped into the portal as they could see that they were in the Overworld anymore. The two stepped out of the portal, noticing that they were in a completely different dimension. It was as if they were in hell with the area they were looking at. A large lava pool surrounded hills of the reddish blocks that surrounded the area. Once again, they saw huge groups of the rotten pink mobs with the golden swords, some enchanted, and some were not.

“I-Is this what hell looks like in this world?” Grian muttered quietly, holding onto Mumbo’s arm gently, as Mumbo was scanning the area. “Seems so...Fuck it’s hot.” Mumbo groaned, as he used his hand to fan himself. “Let’s explore around, see what we can find.” Mumbo told Grian, biting his lip softly as he leaned down and kissed the smaller males forehead.

“And stay close.” He told him softly, as Grian giggled and nodded softly. The two walked around the hellish dimension they were in. Luckily, the rotten mobs, to which they found were called Pigmen, were remotely harmless, unless Grian or Mumbo attacked, causing hordes of them to come. Another mobs they had encounter were a fiery mob that looked similar to slime, yet they would burn you, badly.

One of the most annoying one mobs were the Ghast’s. Their loud screech and throwing of quite explosive fireballs at the two males. Luckily, Grian had his bow and arrow, and the ghast tear that the mob would drop, they would pick up. Maybe it would be useful later on.

As they continued their adventure, marking their path, Grian spotted an interesting ore on the floor of the netherrack. “Hey, look.” Grian said, pointing at the ore as he jogged over to the ore, wondering what kind of ore it was. “Grian! You need to be careful!” Mumbo said, sighing softly as he ran over the smaller male. As Mumbo had jogged over to him, he could clearly see Grian’s hazel eyes filled with excitement.

“Mumby! It’s quartz!” Grian said, handing the now smooth, white mineral to Mumbo. “Maybe you can do something with this along with the redstone! You know, work your magic!” Grian said happily, smiling at the taller male.

Mumbo could’ve sworn he felt his heart swell with love. The excitement Grian carried was so intoxicating, in a good way. It made Mumbo’s heart flutter happily as he swore Grian was practically the sun itself. He shone so brightly, so innocent. The small blonde couldn’t hurt a fly. Although, he could kick some mob’s ass if need be. Mumbo smiled as he took hold of the smooth ore, mentally taking note to see on what he could do with the new ore.

“That’s a good idea. This just might be useful for a redstone project!” Mumbo said, slowly beginning to get excited as he was thinking of ideas in his head. This caused Grian, to once again, get butterflies in his stomach, his chest tightening as he looked up at the taller male. He bit his lip softly. Over the months that they had been here, he had always thought they were going to hate each other. He had never thought he would fall in love with the taller male. The one who once used to bully him, to now becoming something more.

“Do you want to see if we can find more of this?” Mumbo asked Grian, snapping the small blonde away from his thoughts. “Yeah! Maybe we can find other stuff too!” Grian said, taking Mumbo’s hand once again.

Both males decided to continue to explore The Nether, finding glowstone, more quartz, even finding a Nether Fortress where they found some interesting stuff in chests! It was a fun trip for the both of them. And it just made both males love each other even more.

* * *

The two males finally returned from the Nether back to the Overworld, the two growing tired from their long expedition. They entered their beautiful home once again, the two entering their secret storage room and placing their findings in the chests that they belonged in, as Mumbo was the most organized one between the two. Once they had put what they needed to in the chest, they walked back upstairs and into the living room, sitting on the couch together as they sighed tiredly.

“That was exhausting...But it was definitely an adventurous date!” Grian giggled tiredly, leaning his head on Mumbo’s shoulder, who blushed softly and smiled, as he kissed Grian’s forehead. 

“Yeah, it was pretty exhausting...But totally worth it.” Mumbo chuckled softly, as he moved their position, where Mumbo was laying on the couch, and Grian laid gently on top of him, as he yawned softly. Grian smiled, as he leaned upwards slightly to catch Mumbo’s lips in a soft, yet tired kiss.

Mumbo returned the soft kiss, as he could hear Grian giggle in the kiss as the hairs of his moustache tickled the small blonde softly. They broke the gentle kiss, as Grian laid his head gently on Mumbo’s hard chest, as during their time, Mumbo had gotten a good amount of muscle, more than what he had before. Not that Grian minded, it made he feel safe.

Mumbo sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Grian’s small waist, as let his chocolate eyes close softly, as Grian also let his hazel eyes flutter close, as he hummed softly.

“Mm...Mumby we have beds we can sleep on…” Grian said tiredly, yawning softly as he nuzzled closer to Mumbo’s chest. Mumbo groaned softly, “I know...But it’s comfy here…” He said tiredly, as he didn’t realize he was already slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Grian smiled as he hummed softly, as he felt he was slowly letting the exhaustion hit him. Mumbo was comfortable, the warmth radiating from him was so comforting to the smaller male, and he slowly fell asleep.

Both males had ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms on the couch, realizing that this might be the best sleep they were going to get. The comfort of one another was so gentle, so comforting and warm. They didn’t want to part with this comfort and love that was radiating from the both of them.

* * *

The seasons were beginning to cycle in the Overworld, as it was beginning to get hotter and hotter each day, with Mumbo removing his jacket and simply leaving on his undershirt, rolling up the sleeves when he worked, while Grian rolled up his baggy, long sleeves.

Grian sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking towards the beach that was in front of them, the water looked so fresh and would probably help cool the two males off, and besides; Who wouldn’t want a beach date?

“Hey Mumby!” Grian said, going over to the taller male who was wiping the sweat from his forehead as he was making observers with the redstone and quartz they had gotten. “Yes love?” Mumbo asked, turning his head to look up at the male that was standing, smiling up at him.

“Why don’t we have a beach date to cool off and play?” Grian asked, smiling excitedly at Mumbo, as he couldn’t help but imagine how the cold water might feel on their warm bodies.

Maybe a day off from work to go to the beach wasn’t such a bad idea. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys did enjoy this chapter; go ahead and leave a kudos if you haven't already and a comment down below!
> 
> And please go support Evan and his other stories! He is such a wonderful writer to write with, and I feel so honored to e working with him! Like, I could cry because of how I feel working with him （；´д｀）ゞ
> 
> Thank you so, so much for supporting us on this story! It definitely means a lot to us! I might just draw some certain scenes from this story and post it on my tumblr! If you're interested, let me know! Once again, thank you so so much! ❤


	9. Caves & Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two boys go swimming and have an adventure :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's my next chapter :D I hope you all like it, I had a lot fun with this one. I'd like to say a massive thank you to those of you who have been commenting on every chapter. I'm looking at you, Maddox and Tsunami :D You're both awesome! Bun and I are so grateful to everyone who has been showing their support for this story, I am so lucky to be able to work alongside such a fantastic writer as Smolbun :D

Thick burning heat pelted down its suffocating grip on the land. Golden rays lit the emerald green of the grass, and bathed the landscape in vibrant hues. A soft summer breeze blue the salty scents from the ocean, the smell intertwined with the perfume of the surrounding flowers. Mumbo stood at the edge of the beach, his toes buried in the sand. He donned a plain pair of black swimming trunks, happy to be rid of his thicker suit, Mumbo sighed heavily, letting his eyes slip closed.

"Hey." Grian's voice was laced with nerves as he ambled towards the taller man, Mumbo's skin was a stark contrast to Grian's, where the blond sported a soft tan, Mumbo was almost luminescent with how pale he was. He glanced over his shoulder to the blond and a grin spread across his face. Grian was not a muscular man, however, where he lacked in muscles he made up for with toned panels of smooth skin, a beaming smile and his shaggy blond fringe that sat atop his head. Grian wore a pair of red trunks. 

"Hey." Mumbo replied, eyes roving over the delicacy that the blond presented. "You ready?" He asked. Grian glanced out to the ocean and grinned brightly, he nodded to Mumbo. 

"Last one in has to hunt for food!" Grian screamed as he launched himself into the ocean. Immediately, as his body made contact with the much cooler water, he screamed. The icy chill tickled against his nerves, lighting sparks through his synapse. His eyes widened as his muscles tightened and he stood, huddled in on himself, conserving his body heat at the shock of the cooler temperature. 

Mumbo's eyes widened at the scene before him, Grian's hair was usually so wild and bushy, but was now soaked and dripping down his face, his shoulders were crowded around himself as he trembled against the water's chill. Mumbo let out a loud guffaw, he braced his hand on his knee at the force of his laughter. "Proud of yourself, huh?" He asked the other. Grian glared at him. 

"W-w-what are y-you waiting for?" He called out to the moustached man. "I-It's nice here!" He stuttered, teeth chattering. Mumbo gave an amused but sceptical nod, a grin still lingered on his lips as he rolled his eyes at the other. "Come on in Mumbo!" Grian shouted once more, his body began to acclimatise to the water as his muscles began to loosen, he stretched his arms out and gave a tentative swim to the side. Mumbo watched the man, a knot forming in his chest. The Grian that he remembered from high school had been skinny and slight, whereas the Grian who swam before him had filled out. Puberty had done its job. Mumbo felt flutters flick through his belly, his eyes locked on the body before him. 

Cold water slapped against his chest and belly as Grian splashed him. Mumbo let out a gasp as he shuddered against the chill. "Grian! Oh my God! That's cold!" He screamed, his usual deeper voice now a high pitched squeak. He glared at the smaller man, the blond swam away giggling with his mischief. Mumbo's eyes narrowed, his lips twisted with determination as he stepped forward, forcing himself to ignore the cold shock against his skin. His eyes were focused on Grian, a dangerous grin hinted at his lips. 

Grian's eyes widened at the sight of the predatory Mumbo. He squeaked and backed away, but it was no match for the stalking man, Mumbo's hand wrapped around his ankle, as he tried to swim to safety, and yanked. Grian was pulled into the man's chest. "Think you're so tough, huh?" Mumbo muttered in Grian's ear, sending shivers through the smaller frame. A soft blush painted against Grian's cheeks as he glanced up to Mumbo's eyes. His composure barely lasted for a moment as Mumbo's fingers began to wriggle at Grian's sides. The smaller man shrieked as peels of laughter were deftly plucked from his lungs as Mumbo tickled him. 

Mumbo grinned as he continued to lightly glide his fingers along the exposed torso and belly of the smaller man. "Not so brave, are you?" He taunted playfully as he tickled him. Grian squealed and writhed, splashing water in all directions as he attempted to escape those devilish fingers. Mumbo pinched lightly at Grian's hips and drew another barrel of high pitched giggles from the blond.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Grian hooted. Mumbo growled through a grin and pressed his face in the crook of the laughing man's neck and began to teasingly nibble on the skin there. That was it. That was the last straw to Grian's resolve. The blond scrabbled and wriggled as he shrieked in his tormented laughter. "Noo! Mumby!" He squealed.

Mumbo took pity on the red-faced mess before him and gently rubbed his hands over Grian's skin, soothing the distant tickly tingles that he had delivered to him. "Okay, but I won." He muttered softly, his eyes focussed on the smaller man. Grian's giggles petered out to soft little gasps before he connected his gaze to Mumbo's. A blush spread across Mumbo's cheekbones as he watched the other, holding Grian's smaller body in his arms, his chest fluttered with butterflies, as they all migrated through his torso. The blond was gorgeous in that moment, his hair now soft ringlets as they dried in the heat of the sun, his eyes were deep and bottomless, reservoirs of beauty, all that was amazing in this world was encased in the blond's eyes. Mumbo would surely lose himself in that gaze, and as he fell, sinking into the affection and adoration that Grian showered over him, he knew that there was nowhere in any plane of existence that he would rather be. No place in the nether, overworld or their homeworld could match the contented happiness that he felt at that moment, arms wrapped around Grian, eyes connected. 

Mumbo leant forward at the same time as the blond, his eyes slipped closed as their lips locked in a soft kiss. Fireworks shot into the sky, tsunamis flowed through cities, stars exploded into magnificent supernovas. It was all magical and wonderful, Grian's lips were so soft under his own, he ran his tongue along the seam of those silky lips, begging for entry. The blond moaned an adorable little sound, as his arms wrapped around Mumbo's neck. The raven-haired man felt his hands shift to cup Grian's thighs as he lifted him from the water. Grian wrapped his legs around Mumbo's torso, as their kiss deepened. Tongues met in the heat of it all, their soft delicate touches elicited moans of pleasure in both the men. They fought for dominance, danced their fateful play as Grian submitted to the other, relaxing, allowing his bones to melt into the form of the other. Mumbo groaned an earth-shattering sound as he hugged grain tighter to himself. 

Grian was the first to pull apart from the kiss, his lungs burned for air, he gasped and gulped the precious oxygen, shivering as Mumbo's mouth latched onto the sensitive area of his neck, suckling his skin and painting the soft flesh with purple marks. "Mumbo." Grian moaned, his hands slipped into the raven hair, tugging on the strands. Mumbo pulled away with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah?" He asked, eyes roving over the debauched man in his arms.

"Can we take this inside?" Grian asked, a blush stained his cheeks that familiar bright pink. Mumbo grinned and pressed a soft peck to the corner of Grian's mouth as he nodded. 

"I'd love to." He replied as he let Grian down.

The two swam, side by side, towards the shore. Bubbles popped around Mumbo's body and his eyes widened. "Grian!" Was all he could scream, as he was dragged into the watery depths, hands grasping for the surface. The blond's head whipped back at the sound, eyes wide as he watched Mumbo's body be dragged down by an invisible source. He screamed his name as he dived down after him. The two scrambled and fought against the force of the disembodied tugging. The light from the surface became dimmer and darker as they reached the floor of the ocean. Mumbo's feet pressed against the sand, the grip on his body was released, he clamped his lips tight, conserving his oxygen, eyes flicking to either side. They fell on a small opening in the rock face, the rocks that lead to the shore. Grian had swum down beside him and pressed his hands gently, on either side of Mumbo's face, silently asking if he was hurt. Mumbo shook the other's hands away and pointed to the cave. Grian's eyes narrowed on it and the two began to swim closer, curiosity driving them forwards. 

Thankfully, there was an air-pocket in the cave, Mumbo and Grian's aching lungs screamed happily as they filled to the brim with much-needed air, they gulped it down, panting, as they leant against the hard rock. Once Mumbo had recovered, he pulled himself from the water and glanced about the cave. Torches lined the area, someone had been here. His eyes fell on a strange structure, sandy coloured blocks stood, side by side, a gentle green holster sat on their top face. They stood in a three-by-three area and in each of the strange blocks that lined the frame, sat eyes. Large green eyes, each of them fixed in their casings, all but one. An eye had fallen from the structure and lay innocently and tempting on the floor. Mumbo plucked it from its place and dropped it into the final empty casing. The entire cave rumbled and vibrated with the force of the deep growl that sounded. Mumbo felt his bones shudder at its power. He gazed into the centre of the structure and could see nothing but space. It was a galaxy within galaxies. His eyes narrowed, as his hand stretched forward to touch it.

"Mumbo, no!" Grian's scream brought Mumbo back to reality, snapping him from his trance, he pulled his hand back and glanced to the smaller man, hair still dripping. "Don't touch it. We don't know what it is." He gasped. Mumbo flicked his eyes back to the strange gap between time and space before he fixed his gaze to Grian. He nodded.

"I agree. Let's go home. We can always come back here, later." He muttered before he dragged Grian back to the water. What was that thing? It was so similar to the nether portal, Mumbo was certain that it was a door to another world, but to where, he was unsure. Whatever it was, they'd have to traverse it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now leave you with the smallest of bunnies ;D My dino-ladle friend. 
> 
> Smolbun will now take you guys on the journey to the next chapter :D I hope you all enjoyed this one :D 
> 
> If you did like it, please consider leaving kudos, if you haven't already :D 
> 
> Also, please leave your thoughts in the comments, it's so lovely to hear what you guys think :D 
> 
> Thank you all again for all your support :D
> 
> ~Evan


	10. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Mumbo had just discovered the stronghold during their swimming adventure. Mumbo seems to be intrigued by it, and Grian is concerned that it could be something dangerous.
> 
> And yet, Mumbo really wants to be adventurous and explore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! Here I bring you chapter 10 of this wonderful collab story with my dino-ladle friend, Evan! I'm sorry if it took a while to upload, I was going to upload it earlier, but my mom sent me out to run errands, so I was out for most of the day. (*^▽^*)
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy! I tried to make it a little longer than my usual written chapters! I hope you all enjoy! ❤

Both males entered their home, panting heavily, slightly traumatized from the even that had just occurred. Water was dripping from their bodies as they continued to catch their breaths. Grian looked up at Mumbo, concern filling his hazel eyes. Mumbo had been so entranced by the sudden galactic portal. And it worried him.

“Mumby...Are you okay? Are you hurt at all?” Grian asked softly, finally having caught his breath as he walked over to Mumbo, taking his face gently into his smaller hands, making sure that Mumbo wasn’t hurt in any way, shape, or form. Mumbo smiled and placed his larger hands on top of Grian’s smaller ones, “I’m fine, love. No harm at all.” He told him, smiling at the sigh of relief that Grian let out.

“That’s good.” Grian said, smiling at him. “How about we clean ourselves from the salt water, and I’ll make us something for dinner.” The blonde said with a gentle smile, capturing Mumbo’s heart once again, “That sounds good. You go on ahead and shower first.” Mumbo said, kissing Grian’s forehead gently, earning a giggle from the small blonde, and a nod, as Grian ran upstairs to his bedroom to grab some clothes to change into after he showered.

Mumbo chuckled softly, as he also walked up to his bedroom, slowly beginning to lose himself in thoughts. He had never seen anything like it before. It looked like it was similar to the Nether Portal, however, it seemed to use the strange eyes, and it seemed placing the last one was what caused the galactic portal to appear. He had a strange gut feeling that it wasn’t a way to their world. He had a feeling that it held something incredible, something they had never seen before while having been in this world for months. Who knows what kind of secrets and wonders it had.

He soon heard footsteps come out of the shower, as the footsteps got closer and he heard a knock on his door, to then hear it open. “Mumby? The shower is free now.” He told him, smiling softly at the raven haired male.

Mumbo smiled, as he turned to look back at Grian, to thank him for letting him know, only to feel the familiar warmth begin to rise on his cheeks. The small blonde was simply dressed in an oversized red shirt, and simply in his boxers. He couldn’t blame him, the summer heat was horrible. But the sight of the small blonde just made Mumbo’s heart flutter.

“Mumbo?” Grian asked, snapping Mumbo out of his thoughts before they could get any worse. “Sorry, Gri. I’ll be hopping in the shower now, I’ll meet you downstairs to help you with dinner.” The raven haired male smiled, as Grian nodded.

* * *

While Mumbo was in the shower, once again, thoughts of the interesting portal had plagued his mind, as the curiosity was getting to the best of him. He really wanted to check out the area. To see what treasure he could find and bring back to the home Grian and him had built together. They could probably go together to see what that portal had to offer.

He had finished washing off as he got out of the shower, drying off and simply putting on his black pajama pants and stayed shirtless, revealing such a well muscular, toned body. He slightly dried off his hair, and let the strands of black raven hair to slightly frame his face. He hung his towel to dry on a towel rack and he left the bathroom, walking down the stairs. As he walked down the stairs, the scent of cooked steak, potatoes and carrots hit his nose, 

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Grian cooking the steak on their stove top, as he was humming a tune, his hips swaying slightly to the beat he was humming as he cooked. Mumbo smiled. He walked over to him, as he wrapped his arms gently around Grian’s smaller waist, nuzzling his face gently into the golden locks.

Grian gasped softly and giggled, as he continued to cook the steak, “You surprised me!” Grian said, laughing slightly as he looked up Mumbo, who simply hummed and nuzzled Grian’s head gently. “Mm...I couldn’t help it.” Mumbo chuckled softly.

“Well, you go sit down, dinner’s about to be done, anyway.” Grian said with a smile, kissing Mumbo’s cheek, as he shooed him away from the kitchen. He got the plates out and served the dinner on the plates, and walked over to the table, setting down the dinner as Mumbo had decided that instead of sitting down, he would help set the table instead. Grian thanked him, as the two sat down and began to eat.

* * *

While the two ate, Grian decided to strike up a conversation, “You know...I was really scared.” Grian said softly, as he messed with his cooked potatoes and carrots. Mumbo blinked, “Scared? Why, love?” Mumbo asked, looking towards Grian. The small blonde bit his lip.

“Well...The moment you found that odd portal, you looked like you were in such a trance and that you were just gonna...Jump in.” Grian said softly, as he put his fork down, having lost his appetite. The raven haired male frowned, seeing how this upsetted Grian. 

“I was a bit surprised myself...It’s just, I don’t know, it’s pulling me towards it for some reason.” Mumbo told him, “But, I wouldn’t jump. Not without you.” Mumbo told him, smiling, which seemed to ease Grian a bit.

“Alright…” Grian said, still feeling slightly uneasy, as his chest clenched slightly. In a feeling of worriedness. He had a feeling something was going to happen, and that it wasn’t going to end well. He shook his head. Maybe he was just overreacting, they had been in this world for quite some time, at this point they had lost track. However, he was still afraid that any form of portal could either take them home, or to another world, or even worse, one of them could get hurt.

Mumbo frowned slightly once again, as he stood up and took Grian’s hand gently. “Come on, how about we go up to my room, go to sleep and cuddle? Would that help you feel less anxious?” He said, smiling softly.

Grian looked up and nodded, blushing softly. He knew it hadn’t been long since they were together, so everything still felt so new to him. He nodded as he smiled, as Mumbo helped him up from his seat and lead him upstairs, and headed towards his bedroom. Mumbo let go of Grian’s hand as he opened the bedsheets and laid down, as he patted the empty spot next to him, smiling.

Grian blushed softly, as he smiled and went over to the empty side of the bed, laying on the bed as Mumbo covered them with the bedsheet, and pulled Grian closer to him. The blonde male hummed softly, as he nuzzled his face into Mumbo’s bare chest.

Mumbo sighed softly, as he simply held Grian close. He decided he would ask Grian tomorrow if he wanted to go check out the portal with him. There was so much more of the world that Mumbo wanted to explore, and that portal was definitely one of them.

“Good night, love.” Mumbo said softly, as he looked down at the blonde male he was holding close. Grian looked up, smiling softly. “Good night, Mumby.” Grian giggled, as the two leaned in and shared a sweet, gentle kiss. Once they broke apart, the two cuddled up to each other as close as possible, their eyes fluttering closed as the two slowly began to drift into the world of sleep.

* * *

It was morning now, and the two males were already up, as Mumbo was helping Grian with washing the dishes they had just used for their breakfast, both simply laughing or talking. 

“So, do you want to go check it out?” Mumbo asked, as he dried the plates and put them away, as Grian was watching the utensils they had just used. “Check what out?” Grian asked, as he looked at Mumbo, as he placed the utensils on a towel that laid on the kitchen counter next to the sink so they could dry. “You know, that portal we saw yesterday in the ocean? Do you want to check it out?” Mumbo asked.

Grian’s heart fell in fear. This was exactly what he was worried about. So many possibilities of what could happen ran through his head, “W-Well...If I’m being honest, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He told Mumbo, as the raven haired male blinked.

“Really? Usually you would be so excited to check stuff like that out.” Mumbo said, raising an eyebrow at Grian. The blonde male bit his lip, “Yes, but that portal looked so...Weird. How can we be so sure that we might not get stuck in that dimension?” Grian asked, his eyebrows now furrowed in concern as he looked at Mumbo. The taller male rolled his eyes, “Grian, we won’t know if we don’t try!” He told him, slowly beginning to grow impatient. It wasn’t the first time they had went somewhere dangerous in this world. What was so different!?

“Mumbo, we don’t know if any new mobs could spawn in that world! Even with all the diamond armor and weapons in the world, we’re still not for sure that it’s safe!” Grian said, raising his voice slightly.

Mumbo groaned, “Grian, just admit it. You simply don’t want to go because you’re scared.” He said, glaring at the small blonde male. “Of course I’m scared! I’m scared something could either happen to you, or to the both of us!” Grian snapped at the raven haired male.

Mumbo scoffed, as he walked out of the kitchen, “Where are you going!?” Grian said, as he followed Mumbo, seeing he was going to their storage area, where they stored their armor, weapons and resources. The taller male went to the respective chests that he needed, putting on his diamond armor, taking a couple of carrots with him to snack on, and his respective weapons that he might need. “You’re not seriously thinking of going by yourself!” Grian said worriedly, his eyes furrowed in anger, but yet, of concern.

Mumbo turned around, “You don’t want to go, that’s fine. I’m not forcing you. But I’m checking it out, whether you like it or not!” He snapped at Grian, ignoring the sudden flinch that he caused the small blonde male.

Mumbo walked out of the room, as Grian ran after him, doing his best to try and stop him from something that could possibly be dangerous. “Mumbo!” Grian called out, as said male stopped in his tracks before leaving the front door. Grian’s anger had finally subsided, as it was now replaced with sadness and concern. He took the raven haired males hand, as he held it gently in his smaller hands. His hazel eyes were slowly beginning to well up with tears, that were slowly threatening to fall down his cheeks.

“Please don’t go...It’s dangerous.” Grian begged, sniffling softly, his eyes silently pleading that Mumbo would listen and not go. Mumbo frowned, as he turned away and removed his hand from the smaller males grasp. “I’m going. I’ll be back.” He muttered, as he turned around and left the house, leaving Grian simply standing there as the blonde male fell to his knees, the tears now beginning to fall and staining his cheeks with tear stains as he sobbed quietly, clutching at his clothing as he wasn’t sure what to do. The best thing he could do, was let Mumbo figure out on his own, that maybe checking out the Stronghold wasn’t such a good idea.

* * *

Mumbo finally reached the Stronghold, as he groaned at the fact that his armor was wet, since he had to swim all the way down here. He stood on the steps and looked into the galactic portal. He gulped slightly as he breathed in and out. He had to do it. He needed to figure all of this world out, to make sure he knew how to keep Grian and himself safe. He jumped into the portal.

The raven haired male groaned as he landed on the floor, rubbing his head gently as he opened his chocolate brown eyes, his eyes widening. He looked up at the starless sky, as the area consisted of a blank, yet composed static pattern. He looked behind him, seeing no portal spawned in front of him, not like how it was in the Nether. He noticed he was on a small island, as he looked around, he noticed more islands surrounded the area, of course they were far, but luckily he had blocks with his so he could traverse through the area. He sighed, he was going to explore and see if he could find a portal, and any treasure.

Mumbo huffed, getting his blocks out to begin building a bridge, “Alright. Let’s go.” He muttered to himself, as he walked to start making a bridge for himself.

If there was one thing he was going to regret; he was going to regret not listening to Grian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter of this story! Guys, I know I keep saying this, and I'm gonna keep saying it, I'm so happy working on this story with Evan! He's such an amazing writer, but I'm sure you all know that, haha! （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ I hope to do more stories with him in the future! Please go and support their other works!
> 
> If you guys did enjoy this chapter, leave a kudos if you haven't already, or a comment down below! It means so much to us that you're enjoying this story, as we're enjoying it writing it for you all! Thank you so much for your support! (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> Do stay safe out there little bun's! And I shall leave the next chapter to my one and only dinosaur ladle friend, Evan! ❤


	11. Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. It was all-encompassing. Will Mumbo make it back to Grian alive? Will he make it at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here is another chapter from me :D I'd like to say how fun this story is to write and how much I dearly love it :D I am really enjoying working alongside Bun, it's been such an honour to have a partner in crime who is also such a fantastic author :D
> 
> To my dinosaur ladle friend :D thank you :D

The new world was dark, it was cold and Mumbo was distantly aware that there were thousands of purple eyes all fixed on him. He glanced about himself, anxiety turning in his stomach. His throat clenched in fear. Maybe Grian was right? He glanced about the island that he had arrived on, there were large and tall obsidian towers with strange glowing cubes that floated above them, his chest fluttered with fear as he turned away from the strange yellow landscape and began to place one block in front of the other, bridging his way to the neighbouring island. 

As Mumbo worked, his attention focused on his block placing, he hadn't a clue that something was watching him. Something large. Teeth were exposed in a dangerous smirk as the thing stared at him. "Hello..." The voice boomed, it was so deep and husky, echoing around Mumbo. His arms froze halfway through placing a block. His eyes widened and a cold sweat pricked at his brow, he glanced slowly over his shoulder and gasped. There was a wall of darkness, it was large and all-encompassing, hiding the creature that loomed behind it, existing in its depths. 

"Hello?" He replied, voice shaking with his trembling muscles, his eyes searched through the wall of black, he began to believe that he had imagined the voice, until two large purple eyes flashed to life, breaking the darkness. Mumbo's brows raised high on his head as he gazed into those purple smears. The lights began to rise slowly, as the thing reared up to its full height. Mumbo gasped, his chest burst to life with panic, his heart hammered in his chest as tears pricked his eyes. "Oh my god." He gasped, mouth agape. 

The thing stepped forward, emerging from the shadows. It was a dragon. It's pitch scales shone in the light, it's body was hulking and massive, it's tail whipped back and forth, swaying to a pulsing beat that only the thing could hear. Its eyes narrowed on his small body, dwarfed by the immense size of the creature that stalked towards him. It's scaly lips pulled up in a devilish snarling smirk, it's sharp teeth were sharper than that of his enchanted diamond sword, their length were double the size of Mumbo, and the man was rather tall. "What brings you here, human?" The dragon's voice drawled. 

"I... I followed the portal." Mumbo gasped out, brows pinched with fear. "What are you?" He asked. The thing chuckled a snarling noise that rolled devilishly through the air.

"Can you not tell what I am?" It hummed, moving to pose for the moustached man. If the dragon wasn't so terrifying, its actions would have been comical, but as it were, those eyes boring into Mumbo's soul hungrily, he couldn't find the acts funny at all. A whimper left his clenched throat.

"A dragon?" He asked it, hesitantly, scared of what it might do to him. The dragon grinned once more, baring its teeth to him.

"You are correct there." It muttered flamboyantly, rolling it's 'R's. "Welcome to the End." It muttered, scaly fingers wriggled towards him, each digit was more than triple Mumbo's size, the talons that extended from the tips of them were as sharp as razors, pointed menacingly, with one swift move, the creature could have decapitated him. Mumbo's body continued to tremble with pure fear. "Now, the last human who had come to my world was rather tasty! I very much enjoyed the snack." It mused happily, "But it's been so long since I've been able to taste such a delicacy as your kind. I think I'll have some fun before dinner." It giggled and snapped out it's blackened arm, grasping Mumbo by the waist, lifting him from the ground effortlessly, it brought him in line with one of its eyes. The listed purple pupil narrowed on him, focusing, gorging on the details of his face. 

"I wonder, do you all still beg so beautifully?" It asked. Mumbo swallowed the lump in his throat, a sign of courage that he hadn't known he had, bloomed in his chest as he raised his nose at the thing. 

"I will never beg for you." He snarled, crossing his arms defiantly. The dragon let out a breathy giggle before a loud guffaw roared from its throat. The sound almost deafened Mumbo.

"Ah, a feisty one, you are. What is your name, Human? I don't like to play with food before a proper introduction."

"Mumbo. Mumbo Jumbo." The moustached man stated his name like a warcry, as if he were challenging this creature to a duel, a duel which he knew he would lose, but he was damned if he wasn't going to go without a fight. 

"Greetings, Mumbo. I am Ender. I have dreamt of tasting the sweet flesh of humans for far too long. Let's crack on, shall we?" The thing muttered, but before it could begin with its plans, Mumbo had ripped his sword from the belt at his waist and plunged the thing into the Dragon's thumb. The creature roared with pain. The sword seemed to be nothing but a splinter against its flesh. 

"You think that is enough to wound me, Mumbo?" It asked with a sardonic chuckle. Mumbo screamed, as the thing ripped the sword from his grasp and plucked his armour from his body bit by bit. "We don't want anything getting in the way of our meal, now do we?" It asked, eyes flashing dangerously, threatening with it's looming plans.

Mumbo's eyes clenched shut, as the thing dug one of its talons into the soft flesh of his thigh. The tearing of his skin was agony, white-hot pain. Blood thumped from the wound and Mumbo's voice cracked on his wails. "Oh, did that hurt? I must say, I am not sorry, in the slightest." It chuckled, the thin tip of a claw latched onto the edge of one of Mumbo's fingernails. "I love how fragile your kind are. So easy just to..." It tensed it's finger and Mumbo's nail pinged away from him. The pain was unimaginable. Mumbo howled with the force of it. "Break you." It finished its sentences, cackling. "Now where do we play next?" It mused, glancing across his body.

Mumbo gasped for breath, blood trickled from his body as it trembled and shook. But he refused to beg, his eyes focused on the thing, he knew what it wanted and he knew that as long as he prolonged the torment, extended the dragon's wait then he would survive. He distantly hoped that Grian was safe, safe in their home that they'd made.

He latched onto that thought, the images of his new love, the sight of Grian in nothing but his jumper and boxers. Oh, how Mumbo wished he had just listened to the smaller man, had just stayed with him. They could be warm and comfortable in their bed now, but Mumbo had to explore, had to sate his curiosity. The moustached man seethed with self-loathing as the dragon twisted his arm in just the right way that it popped from its socket. Mumbo screamed once more. He wondered where Grian was now, distracted himself from the agony.

He thought of the smaller man tinkering with building, fussing over different textures of blocks. He wished he was there now, as his other arm was delicately tugged from its joint. Mumbo writhed in agony, his eyes glazing at the pain, a haze took over his mind as he succumbed to the pain, allowing himself to drift away in the cloud that his mind had created. His eyes slipped shut as he floated. One word stuck to his tongue. "Grian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I do hope to gather up all of your screams and squeals. *laughs menacingly* 
> 
> Thank you all for all of your support through this story, I swear, I keep repeating myself! But I honestly cannot thank you all enough :D It's an honour to bring this story to you guys and the fact that you're all enjoying it so much, it warms my heart :D
> 
> Please, if you haven't already, please leave kudos and let us know your thoughts in the comments :D thank you all again and I will leave you with Bun as she takes over for the next chapter :D


	12. I'll Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo hasn't returned home; and this worries Grian greatly. Had something gone wrong? Was he lost? He wasn't sure.
> 
> Grian decides to go to the stronghold to look for his lover, only to be shocked at the sight that he see's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! Here I bring you chapter 12 of this wonderful collab with Evan! Now, okay, I know you guys hear this, a lot. But I can't help it. I'm just so honored to be working with Evan, he's such a fantastic writer.
> 
> And a wonderful dino ladle friend (￣y▽,￣)╭ 
> 
> I really hope I was able to bring justice to his chapter, I'm not really good when it comes to writing fight scenes, but I tried to do my best!

Grian was sitting on their shared bed, holding onto the pillow that Mumbo always slept on, squeezing it tight. His cries had subsided by now, as only soft sniffles came out from the blonde. He gazed towards the window, seeing the once sunny day, turn into a a cloudy, rainy day, as if it was mimicking what Grian was feeling.

He sighed softly, pulling the pillow closer to him, as if it wasn’t close enough. He knew it was stupid to be scared about the portal, for pete’s sake, they had went into the Nether, which was just as frightening. He should’ve gone with his lover, they could’ve gone together. But Grian had chickened out, he didn’t want to go. Simply because he was afraid where it could lead them. And he wasn’t wrong, it was normal to be scared of the unknown, but part of him wanted to go with Mumbo, explore with him, hold hands with his lover as they explored the unknown together, like they had done before.

Grian huffed softly, looking towards the window once more, as the light, gray cloudy sky was beginning to get darker, showing that it was becoming night time, and Mumbo had yet to come home. This concerned Grian.

Had Mumbo gotten hurt? Did he get lost? What if he wasn’t able to find the portal to return home? Or worse...Grian shook his head, refusing to believe that his new love had gotten himself killed. It was a thought that Grian refused to believe.

He got up from the bed, throwing the pillow he was once clutching onto the bed as he decided to get dressed and get prepared to leave. He wasn’t going to just sit here and mope. No. He was going to go find his boyfriend, bring him back safe and sound. Whether this journey was going to kill him, he wasn’t sure. However, he decided to make it a mission to bring his love back home. To hear his deep voice once more, to see the excitement in his eyes when he built a new redstone project, to feel his strong arms wrapped around him once more.

He suited himself up with his enchanted diamond armour, he was thankful his diamond armour was enchanted with protection. He packed himself some steak and a couple of golden apples as well, he had also decided to stock up on some strength potions as well. Maybe he was overthinking himself here, but he could never be too sure. Although he and Mumbo had explored the overworld and the nether, the difference in mobs he had seen, who knows what that galactic portal might hold. It probably held something much bigger, something frightening that Grian has ever seen in his lifetime.

He sighed, making sure he had his sword, pickaxe, bow and arrows, and blocks just in case if there were areas where he wouldn’t be able to traverse without the help of the blocks. He stepped out of the hidden storage room, and walked out his and Mumbo’s shared home, walking towards the ocean to reach the Stronghold.

  
  


Grian gasped for air in the pocket of the cave, swearing to himself that he should have brought a water breathing potion with him, as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

He looked towards the Stronghold, seeing the galactic portal as he gulped slightly. Was he scared? Most definitely. But it wasn’t the fear of the portal. No. What he was afraid of, was finding something that he may not want to find. He breathed in deeply, sighing softly as he walked up the couple steps, and jumped into the portal. There was no turning back. 

Grian groaned as he opened his hazel eyes, blinking a bit to adjust his vision as he sat up slightly, and looked around the area. It seemed he was on some kind of island, as the starless night sky gave him an eerie vibe. The composed, blank stoic pattern blocks were an interesting yellowish beige color. He stood up from he was on the floor, looking for any sign where Mumbo could’ve gone.

He noticed a bridge of blocks in the distance.  _ “Bingo!”  _ Grian thought to himself, and jogged over to the bridge of blocks, noticing it ended at another neighbouring island. He began to walk on the bridge that was made, being careful not to look down or lose balance. The closer Grian got to the island, he noticed these strange black pillars, noticing the black block was obsidian. He also noticed these large, four strange crystals, two were out in the open, as the other two were in some iron bars. He noticed the amount of Endermen that were in the area, taking note for himself to make sure he didn’t provoke the mob

He finally reached the island, as he looked around. His eyes widened as he saw a large, the pitch scales shone in the light, it was a massive, as it flew around in circles, as Grian noticed dark black particles would appear around the dragon, as if it was to heal it. He looked around frantically, trying to see if he could find Mumbo in sight.

“No, no, no, no…!” Grian panicked, anxiety beginning to bubble inside him as he thought the worst had happened to his love. He looked at all of the pillars, and noticed a smaller obsidian pillar, his eyes widening in fear.

There Mumbo was, on his knees as his wrists were chained to the obsidian block. He noticed his shoulders had been dislocated, practically out of the joint. His usually well kept hair, was now all over the place, as strands of raven hair framed his face. He was hunched over, his breathing slow and ragid. Blood had stained his usual well kept suit, and some pieces of the suit were torn, showing the exposed punctured wounds of claws that must have dug into him. The sudden sight made Grian tremble in fear, and yet, in relief of some sort.

“Mumbo!” Grian cried, as he hadn’t even realized tears were streaming down his cheeks, staining the once pale skin with tears. Mumbo’s breath hitched slightly, as he opened his eyes weakly, slowly looking up from the pillar. HIs eyes widening as he saw Grian, not perfect as his vision was blurred, but it was enough to know that it was his love.

  
  


Grian’s breath hitched as heard a large, yet deep growl. He looked up, seeing the large dragon prop itself into a bedrock pillar in the middle, as the dragon opened his eyes, showing a dark hue purple eyes, with a dark purple reptilian iris. He looked towards Grian, as his scaly lips turned into a wicked, devilish grin. Causing Grian’s heart to sink in fear.

“Another human in one day? How generous this day has been.” It chuckled happily, the loud rumble snapping Grian out of his thoughts. “It seems you know Mumbo, hm?” It hummed, as he looked down at Grian.

Grian clenched his teeth, as he gripped his enchanted diamond sword. He looked up at the tall, scaly figure. “Why? Why did you hurt him!?” He yelled at the dragon, feeling rage beginning to bubble. He couldn’t stand the sight of seeing his lover in such a state, how he hadn’t died, was a miracle. But that didn’t mean he was going to forgive the dragon for what he had done to Mumbo. His Mumbo.

One again, a deep rumble emitted from the dragon’s throat, forming a chuckle. “I was just having some fun with my food, before I devour him.” Said the dragon, the wicked scaly smile appeared once more, showing large, sharp pointed teeth. “Is that a problem, human?” It growled, leaned his head down as he looked into Grian’s hazel eyes, trying to see if any fear was in Grian’s eyes. But there was none. The only emotion right now that Grian was feeling, was pure rage. “Yes, that is a problem.” Grian said, looking at the dragon.

The dragon chuckled, “Really? How so-” He got cut off, as Grian slashed his face with his enchanted sword. “My problem. Is that you hurt the one I love.” He muttered, looking up angrily at Ender. “And you’re gonna pay for that!” He said angrily.

The dragon roared at the sudden slash, glaring at the smaller male. He flapped his wings, as he accepted the challenge the human. He could play some more, before capturing Grian and munching on both Mumbo and Grian. He was sure they would be delicious, just like the many previous humans that he had devoured in his lifetime.

  
  


Grian watched as he saw the dragon fly into the air, beginning to fly around the obsidian pillars. “G-Grian…” Mumbo said weakly, looking down at Grian. Said male looked up quickly, “T-The crystals...You need to t-take those out f-first...Those replenish his h-health…” Mumbo said, breathing in and out slowly as he spoke.

“Thanks for the warning. Now please, don’t talk anymore. Save your energy. I’m getting us out of here.” Grian said, smiling softly up at Mumbo. He noticed Mumbo’s eyes slowly closing, exhaustion hitting his lover as he has no idea how much Mumbo had to endure.

Grian decided that the best approach was to go for the crystals within the iron bars first. He ran towards the first pillar, doing his best to dodge the fireballs it fired towards him, as when it hit the floor, dark purple particles appeared. Grian didn’t want to imagine the damage it could do. He quickly scaffolded up towards the pillar with the dirt blocks he brought with him, groaning as his head hit the iron bars. He looked in front him, trying to see where the dragon could be. When he wasn’t in sight, he grabbed his pickaxe and reached his arm underneath the small opening of the bars, as he picked at the crystal, only for it to explode as it knocked him back.

Grian groaned loudly at the sudden impact of the fall, thankful that his armour took most of the damage. He got up quickly, gasping as he noticed the dragon had landed in the middle of the bedrock pillar, as it opened it’s mouth and began to release a huge puff of smoke, as Grian coughed and rolled out of the way.

He ran towards the other pillar that contained the crystal with the iron bars, slashing Enderman’s that had gotten in his way. He grabbed his dirt blocks once more, and began to build upwards, building quickly to avoid the fireballs that the dragon fired at him.

He repeated the movements he did once again, groaning once more as he had fallen to the floor from the explosion of the crystal.

The battle continued, with Grian throwing arrows at the dragon, and climbing his way up to the pillars to shoot arrows at the crystals. Once he was done destroying them, he saw the dragon land to the bedrock pillar once more. Grian got down the obsidian pillar, and ran behind the dragon, beginning to slash at it’s tail.

This caused the dragon to roar in pain, as he turned around, growling as he faced the smaller man. “How..!? How are you this strong! You’re merely human!” He snarled at Grian, who was panting heavily.

“I’m not...But I’ll do anything for the one I love!” Grian yelled, as he penetrated his diamond sword inside Ender’s throat, moving it upwards to stab right through it’s head. Ender’s eyes widened, as the dark purple eyes rolled back against his head, the dragon’s body falling limp as it slowly began to glow. Grian backed away slowly, as a large light emitted from the now dead dragon, practically disappearing in purple particles. The only thing left behind, was a dragon egg.

  
  


Grian panted heavily, as he noticed the area underneath the bedrock pillar, turned into a galactic. The exact same portal that was in the Stronghold. He limped his way towards the pillar that held his lover, having taken quite a lot of damage through the battle. However, that wasn’t his concern. All his concern was towards Mumbo.

Hi picked a staircase with his diamond pickaxe, climbing up the stairs and fell to his knees in front of Mumbo. He picked at the iron chains holding his lover captive. Mumbo groaned, opening his eyes slowly, as he looked up weakly at Grian. “Grian…?” He asked weakly, his throat dry and rough as he looked at his love.

Grian sniffled, his tears beginning to stain his beaten cheeks, ignoring the sting of the tears that fell on open wounds. “It’s over, Mumby…” He told him, as he gently helped the taller male up, letting his lover lean against him for help. “Let’s go home, Mumby…” Grian said softly, as he slowly walked down the stairs of the obsidian pillar.

Once they reached the floor of the endstone, he limped his way towards the bedrock pillar where the portal was, and stepping into it gently.

He was thankful Mumbo was able to hold his own. And he was glad he was alive. All he needed to do now; was nurse him back to health.

He would do anything for his spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of The Space Between Us! (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> If you did, go ahead leave kudos if you haven't already and a comment down below! Evan and I appreciate all the support we have gotten for this story! You all have been such an inspiration to us both with all your support, and we can't thank you enough for that! (*^▽^*)
> 
> And now, I will leave the next chapter to my dino ladle friend, Evan! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧


	13. One Step At A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo has to embark on his journey to recovery :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I hope you're all well, I am here to gift you with a new chapter :D
> 
> Bun did so well on the last one, didn't she? I mean the flow was amazing, the word choices were astounding! I read through the chapter with a massive grin on my face. People in my house thought I was insane >.> (Partially because I am)
> 
> I'm super proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! :D

Darkness. Pain. Regret. The sights and feelings consumed his mind, plaguing it with a sense of overarching dread. His face crumpled with fear as he attempted to curl away from the distress. "Hello, human..." That voice, that curdling voice, it sent tremors of fear through his muscles and flashes of pain sprung through his nerves. Blond hair, soft skin, blood. So much blood. "Grian!" Mumbo screamed, his eyes flicked open wide, his pupils were pinpricks, as Mumbo searched the area about him. His chest heaved with his panicked breaths, the darkness had been chased away by the lamps of the room, his fears were replaced with a soft and warm duvet, his regret replaced with confusion. Where was he? 

The wooden floor was lit with gentle hues from the warm light that hung from the ceiling, the windows were a block of darkness as the sun had escaped to its slumber, the moon hid behind clouds and the stars, although there were not to be seen. The walls were a stark white and luminescent as they reflected the light. Footsteps beat a steady pulse through the house, echoing down the corridor from beyond the bedroom door, his chocolate eyes flicked to it as his muscles clenched, prepared for whatever was to enter. 

The handle twitched and the door slowly crept open, revealing Grian. Relief washed through Mumbo, his body seemed to relax and melt into the bed, the tension in his shoulders ebbed away as his eyes scanned the familiar face. "Grian?" He whimpered. The blond smiled softly as he stepped forward, shutting the door softly behind him, he closed the gap between himself and the bed that Mumbo was stretched out on. 

"What's wrong, love?" His voice was soft, calm and comforting. Grian's brows were pinched delicately on his forehead as he reached out a hand and brushed away astray strands of Mumbo's raven hair. 

"I... I think I had a dream." He muttered, eyes falling downcast, fixated on his fiddling fingers. Mumbo hated this, he hated being in this position. His lover had saved him from the dragon, from the end, and had all but dragged Mumbo's lifeless and beaten body back to their home, he'd tended to his wounds in the best way that Grian knew how. They'd tried several painful attempts to fix his arms back into their sockets. The memories of screams and sobs flashed through Mumbo's mind, he hated that he had forced Grian in that position, to be his caretaker. But the blond seemed not to mind, as he settled Mumbo into their shared bed, had plated up food for him every night, carrying it to his bedside, and on those first few evenings, while Mumbo's arms were still aching and sore, his lover had fed him. The love and care with each action that Grian performed for him were unfathomable, Mumbo had no idea how to show his thanks to the other. Guilt pooled in Mumbo's belly, putrid and acidic, it burned at his flesh as his cheeks warmed with it, his eyes drifted from the beauty who stood before him, his self-loathing taking him over.

Grian had given up the comfort of the bed to Mumbo, had decided that it'd be better if he slept alone, in one of the spare rooms, had kept the door open as to hear when Mumbo's frightened cries would shatter the peace of the night. Each time, the smaller man would come running, bursting through the door. Although Grian hadn't worn his armour since the rescue, he still donned it, in his actions. He fought against the demons that plagued Mumbo's restless nights, he staved off the guilt and pierced through the inky black hatred of himself that Mumbo had formed, shining light and love and bringing Mumbo back to safety each and every time. Grian hadn't complained, hadn't grumbled, for whatever Mumbo had needed, the blond had provided. 

Gentle fingers stroked through his hair, brushing the dark strands and massaging his scalp, relieving the tension that he found there. Mumbo leant into the touch, sighing with relief. "I dreamt I was back in that place." Grian watched Mumbo silently, nodding in encouragement, humming in understanding. 

"Was it the same one as before?" Grian asked. Mumbo had been victim to nightmares each night since their escape from Ender. His mind had tortured him with the memories, shone the visions at his mind's eye, like a projector at a cinema. 

"No." Mumbo replied, "It... You were there." He muttered. Grian nodded once more.

"That's different." He agreed thoughtfully, his voice so soft, almost a whisper. "Was I hurt?" Mumbo's eyes flicked to Grian's at that, watching him, searching through those hazel irises. 

"No. You saved me in it. You came and saved me." Mumbo admitted. "I think... This one was better." Through each of the nightmares prior to this, Mumbo had been reliving his torture, the pain that Ender had inflicted had remained stark in his mind. Through each day, Mumbo was free of it, able to forget, patch up the wounds and move forward. But with nighttime, came the nightmares. He saw the dark void, the yellow stone, the obsidian pillars. He heard that cruel voice, purple eyes but a memory, although they seemed so very real, boring into him and urging him to feel the agony. The nightly visions all ended with Mumbo's death, it was either instant or slowly bleeding out atop that obsidian tower, chained into place with the hope that he wouldn't die alone. Grian had never been a part of his dreams, had never appeared as he had in the real-life version of the events. 

"Do you think that means you're recovering?" Grian asked as he continued to fiddle and tangle his fingers in Mumbo's hair, caressing the man and soothing him, relaxing him. Mumbo glanced to his lover and shrugged, wincing as his joints moaned with complaint. 

"I don't know." He replied, confusion bound itself across his heart, the same chains that had been clasped to his wrists, in the end, were the same ones that plagued him at that moment. "I hope so." Mumbo nodded. Grian flashed him a smile and leant forward to press a gentle kiss to Mumbo's forehead. His lips were silky and soft, gentle in their touch. It was as if Grian was afraid that Mumbo would break, that he would vanish into dust, float away and never return. Mumbo sighed into the contact, his heart sang, his soul trimmed. He wanted more, needed more. He whimpered and tilted his head back trying to capture Grian's lips with his own. The blond chuckled and pulled away.

"I want to, darling, I do. But you're still hurt. I don't want to risk it." Mumbo watched Grian carefully, his eyes searching over the other.

"I won't break. I want this." He reached a hand out to intertwine his fingers with Grian's free hand, the one not stroking through his hair. "Please?" He begged. Grian glanced down to where their hands met, where their bodies connected, his mouth twisted with conflict. Mumbo could see the battle as it played through Grian's mind. He hoped the right side won. 

"Please, babe. Wait until you're better?" Grian's soft voice spoke, his eyes connected with Mumbo's then, a soft urging could be seen twinkling in them. There were no tears, no tension, just a gentle request. Mumbo sighed, his nostrils flared as his head fell roughly back to the pillow.

"Grian, you have no idea what I want to do to you." His voice was thick, laced with need, husky with want. At the sound, Grian's breath hitched and Mumbo didn't have to look to know that the blond was blushing. He had seen it so many times before. His gorgeous boy's soft cheeks would flush with pink, his pupils would dilate and his eyes would narrow. He knew that Grian wanted this too, wanted Mumbo to take him, to show him how grateful he was to the other.

"I think I do." Grian replied, his hand squeezing Mumbo's gently, a sign, an ode to their desires. Mumbo knew that Grian was only being sensible. He knew that he would only hurt himself more if he allowed himself to act on their needs. Some part of Mumbo loved Grian all the more for that. They stayed like that, hands clasped together, silence heated and pregnant with the strength of their wants, it was broke with a sigh from Grian. The soft breath stroked against Mumbo's cheek and he distantly wished it was a breathy moan rather than what it actually was. Grian slipped his hand free and pulled away from the soft caresses to Mumbo's hair, he stood from his place beside the bed and turned to shuffle away.

"Wait." 

Mumbo's voice cut through the actions, halted Grian in his tracks. The blond stood where he was, feet fixed to the floor, he glanced over his shoulder at the other, his eyes fixed on Mumbo's face. He flashed a soothing smile. "Yes, love?" He asked. Mumbo's eyes connected with Grian's, wide and urging.

"Stay with me?" He asked. 

Grian glanced to the unoccupied side of the bed, sighing wistfully. He wanted to, oh how he wished to. But all it would take was for Mumbo to have a nightmare and Grian to be asleep and either one of them could be injured. Mumbo could lash out in panic, Grian could lean on Mumbo in such a way that it would hurt his already injured body. "Mumbo..." Grian began, his voice sterner than before, he had to be. He had to protect the other, even if that meant protecting the taller man from himself.

"No, I don't mean like that." Mumbo's words came out in a flurry, fast and panicked. Grian's mouth shut, his eyes narrowed on the man's face. He nodded, allowing Mumbo to finish. "I don't want to be alone." Mumbo muttered, his voice so soft and broken. It was almost like a little boy, begging for the monsters under the bed to leave him, begging to be comforted. "Please don't leave." 

Grian's heart clenched at that, his chest ached. He turned to face the man, his body thrummed with conflict. Should he stay? 

"This bed is massive. I promise, that if it's a bad idea, if something happens, we can go back to sleeping separately." Mumbo rushed, his words stumbling from his lips, eyes wide with worry that Grian would deny him this. "Please, Grian." He begged once more. The blond sighed, his eyes softened and the corner of his lips twitched into a flicker of a smile.

"Okay." He replied as he stepped to the empty side of the bed, he pulled back to covers and slipped in beside Mumbo. The warmth of the taller man's body was bliss, the thing he had missed most. Mumbo grinned at his lover, he daren't move for fear that Grian would change his mind and leave. The two laid stock still, stiff as boards beside each other, both scared of doing anything that might startle the other and break the delicate union they had so hesitantly stepped into. Mumbo clenched his eyes shut, he could barely stop himself even if he wanted to. His arm slowly snaked around the other. Once his hand had touched Grian's shoulder, the one furthest from him, he froze, lips tight, waiting for the other to call it off, to say that it was a mistake. When that didn't come, Mumbo gently urged Grian into position. The blond complied, and the two cuddled like that. Grian's head rested on Mumbo's chest, Mumbo's arm wrapped around his body, holding him like a comfort blanket. It was nice, they were no longer alone, they had what they both wanted, and what they both had wanted was each other. 

* * *

That night had set a ritual in motion. Mumbo would remain in bed rest, while Grian would complete the daily chores that came with running the home alone. He would carry Mumbo's dinner up to him and the two would eat together, he would spend hours in a day sat beside Mumbo's bed, hand tangled with Mumbo's own as he spoke to him, telling him the sights that he saw as he had gone hunting for resources or when he had gone mining. Mumbo lapped it up and revelled in his imagination as he pictured the world that Grian saw in his mind. Grian had even begun to document what the Redstone contraptions had been doing and he listened as Mumbo ranted about what each component did in the circuit. Grian hadn't a clue what Mumbo was talking about, but he hummed and nodded, feigning interest as Mumbo spoke. The two would spend every waking moment, clung to each other. But at night, that was Mumbo's favourite time. Grian would ensure their home was safe from the monsters, he would ensure all the lights were on in the house before he would then change into pyjamas and stand in the frame of the doorway. Mumbo would pull his covers back and wait patiently as Grian settled beside him. They'd cuddle then, arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they embraced the night together.

* * *

As time continued on, days reeling past and the nights a warm comfort to them both, Mumbo felt his strength return to him. It was slow, at first. He'd be able to hold his arms up without pain or aching, then he would be able to sit at the edge of the bed, unaided. Mumbo's greatest achievement was his first few steps, granted, they were heavily aided by Grian himself, as the two paced from the bed to the door and back again. It wasn't much, but it was progress. The life that Mumbo had once lived seemed within his grasp, finally. He could almost touch it.

With much practice and repetition, Mumbo felt the strength return to his legs, his muscles seemed to understand his wants and needs. He gazed from his place on the bed as he sat on the edge of it, eyes fixed on the door. Mumbo grit his teeth with determination as he pushed himself to stand, his balance was fragile at first, but he gripped the bedpost for support. Once content with his stance, Mumbo moved to take his first unaided step. It was shaky, his legs trembled, his mind buzzed with frazzled warnings of falling. Grian had gone out hunting, had left Mumbo to rest. After the first step, the second felt easier, almost as if he had bridged that gap and it was just reminding his body of the abilities it had once possessed. Mumbo pushed forward, until finally, his hand wrapped around the handle of the door. He glanced at his fingers, where the cool metal met his warm palm. He'd done it, he'd walked on his own. Mumbo grinned as he let out a 'whoop' of success. 

He glanced about himself, he had walked ten paces from the bed and to the door, it was easy, shaky but not tiring. He grinned with pride, but his brows furrowed with determination. He wanted to make it downstairs. He twisted the handle and pulled the door away from the frame. He peered out of the room and glanced down the hallway. It wasn't all that wide, he would be able to hold onto the wall as he walked, he would be safe. Mumbo's mouth tightened with determination as he unsteadily padded out of the room. His knee flicked and gave way beneath him, but his hands flashed out, gripping the walls on either side of himself, steadying his shaking body. He was fine, he wouldn't fall, he was safe. He repeated the mantra to himself as he continued to walk, continued to step. One foot in front of the other. He had done this without thinking for years, had walked to and from school in their homeworld, had walked miles through the beautiful landscape of their new world, had even walked through the nether. He could handle this. He did handle it. 

Mumbo stood at the top of the stairs panting. He hadn't walked that far in almost a month, hadn't ventured from their room in that time. He glared at the new challenge. Mumbo imagined all the different ways he could descend to each step. He could walk, but that would mean bracing his weight on one foot at a time, he knew he wasn't strong enough for that. His only other option was starkly embarrassing, but necessary. Mumbo slipped down to the floor, perching on the top step of the staircase, his eyes fixed on his destination below. He shuffled his bottom from one step to the other, slowly guiding himself down. He gained rhythm and with that, his speed increased, until finally, his feet were flat against the wooden floor. He grit his teeth as he pulled himself to standing. He bridged the last gap, eyes focused on his prize. He had to make it, had to do it.

Grian hummed happily to himself, his hands filled with the loot of the days hunting. He had managed to gather enough beef and pork to last them for a few days, he walked through their garden, eyes flicking from flower to flower, taking in the beauty of their home. He wondered how Mumbo was, thought of what treat he'd make him. He'd decided to make his love a cake, bake a delicious and sugary treat for the man. Grian reached the door and depressed the handle with his elbow, his hands filled with their food. He continued to hum happily as the door swung open.

"Hello, love." 

Grian screamed. The loot in his hands fell to the floor as he jumped backwards. His heart hammered in his chest as he stamped his feet with fright. Mumbo, the same man who was supposed to be hauled up in bed, cosy and warm was sat in his pyjamas on the sofa. One leg elegantly crossed over the other and a smug amused smile on his face. How the hell had he got there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again. How do you guys read so quick? I mean, we barely put out a chapter and that's it *snaps fingers* it's devoured by all your hungry eyes :D
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone :D All of you who have read from chapter one all the way to now, I'd like to thank those of you who have just joined us on this little Grumbo journey. Thank you to those who have left kudos (To the people who haven't yet, you should definitely do it if you're enjoying this story) and also a massive thank you to those of you who comment :D
> 
> I swear, as an author it's the response from you guys that make it worth it. I love to read through everyone's comments, some make me laugh, others make me cry and some are just downright sweet :D It honestly fuels our imaginations and makes it all the more fun
> 
> I try to respond to you all, and so does Bun. We are both so grateful for all of your support :D Also please give Bun a round of applause for her last chapter :D I honestly enjoyed it so much :D
> 
> Now, with this one up, I shall leave you all with Bun once again :D I'm sure she will take you on an amazing journey, as always. 
> 
> So, goodbye for now and I will see you all in chapter 15 :D


	14. It's What We Both Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo has been recovering, slowly, but surely. Thanks to the help of his lover, the past next months have gotten easier. So much so, that Mumbo is able to walk on his own once again.
> 
> Grian suggests that Mumbo takes a break from his redstone for some cuddle times. And yet, those cuddles...Turn into something much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! It's Bun here! I finally bring you chapter 14! I'm sorry it's so late that I'm posting this, it's 12:36 AM here, and I've been having the worst writers block. Like, seriously, it's bad. (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> However! I hope I was able to bring you an entertaining chapter! I'm pretty sure this is what you've all been waiting for~! q(≧▽≦q)

“M-Mumby! What...H-How?” Grian said, breathing quickly as he tried to recover from the recent jumpscare his lover had just given him. Mumbo chuckled, messing with his messed up raven hair.

“I walked down here...It took a little bit, and I don’t want to talk about how.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, to than chuckle softly. Grian was lost for words. He wasn’t sure how to feel. Should he cry? Should he just run to him and hug him as if the world was going to take him away? He could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, as his lip quivered.

Mumbo’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Love?” He asked, taking the arm of the couch to help push him up to stand. Only to gasp as Grian had practically launched himself towards his body. Sitting back down with a small ‘oof’.

“Grian?” Mumbo asked worriedly, holding his smaller lover tightly as he tried to hush him and calm down his tears. Grian sniffled softly, hiccuping as he tried his best to wipe away the tears that kept scrolling down his cheeks. “I-I just...I’m so happy...I was so afraid you weren't g-going to be a-able to walk again…” He hiccuped softly as he spoke, looking up at Mumbo as cupped Mumbo’s face gently, sniffling as he simply just caressed his lovers face.

Mumbo blinked and smiled softly, closing his eyes as he laid his hands on top of Grian’s hands. “I was afraid too, love....But thanks to you, I’m able to be me again...You nursed me, you put up with me…” He told him softly, opening his eyes once more as he stared at the glazed over hazel eyes.

“When I get stronger to walk on my own, let me show you how much I love you…” Mumbo whispered softly, as he pulled Grian closer to him, nuzzling his neck and kissing it softly as to calm his lover.

Grian giggled softly, as Mumbo’s moustache tickled his neck, feeling the small hairs gently tickle at his neck with each feather light kiss.

He was so happy that Mumbo was able to walk once again. Although it was going to take him time to regain his strength and to walk normally once again. Grian was going to be here to help his lover with each step he took.

  
  
  


A couple months had passed now, and Mumbo was finally able to walk on his own again. With the help of Grian still, however, Mumbo didn’t rely on his as much anymore. And he was so happy once he was able to walk normally once again. Of course, there were times where he needed to take breaks, as walking for a long period of time was still quite uncomfortable. However, for the most part, he was practically back to normal.

He was working on a redstone contraption as usual, having gotten many ideas while he was bedridden that could help improve the house. “Mumby?” Grian called out, as he walked out of the kitchen, having just finished cleaning as part of the daily chores. “Yes, love?” Mumbo asked, smiling as he he could feel small, lean arms wrap around him. “Why don’t you take a break? I’ve just finished with chores. We can have some cuddle time.” Grian said, as he maneuvered himself slightly so Mumbo had access to turn his head around slightly, smiling as he saw the warm smile appear on his lovers face.

“A break sounds good.” Mumbo said, as he felt his lover unwrap his arms from him. He stood up from the chair, and followed Grian up the stairs, as they walked into their shared bedroom. Grian closed the door softly, as Mumbo had walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he waited for Grian to come to the bed.

Grian walked over to the bed, as he gently straddled Mumbo’s lap, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck, smiling softly. He leaned their foreheads together. “I’m so happy that you’re back to your usual, spoony self.” He giggled softly,

Mumbo smiled, as he pulled Grian closer to him, sighing softly, “So am I.” He said softly, as the two giggled together. The males laughs and giggles slowly died down, as Mumbo stared into Grian’s hazel eyes, as he leaned closer. Grian smiled and leaned in as well, closing the small gap that was between them in a soft, loving kiss.

Mumbo held Grian as tightly as he could, not wanting to ever let go. Grian hummed softly, The two could feel sparks igniting, slowly turning into fireworks. In that exact moment, they could feel that they needed each other. They  _ wanted _ each other. Mumbo licked Grian’s soft, silky lips, begging for entry. His lover let out a small, soft moan. Mumbo’s heart thumped in his chest, wanting to hear that sound again. The two fought for dominance, letting their tongues dance in a passionate, yet gentle tango. Grian once again moaned softly, leaning into Mumbo’s touch, surrendering himself to his lover.

Mumbo groaned softly, as he rolled them over gently, his lover now laying on his back on top of the bed, earning another small, adorable moan from him. They broke the kiss gently, both panting and gasping for the sweet air that their lungs needed. 

Grian smiled softly, as he stared into his lover’s chocolate brown eyes, noticing the way they hazed over with lust, and love. He knew what Mumbo wanted. And he wanted it as well. He wanted nothing more than to connect with his lover, in more ways than just soft, gentle kisses, then the hugs they would give each other, or the cuddles they would give and receive to each other. He cupped Mumbo’s face gently, a blush rising up to his cheeks as he smiled softly.

“Mumbo…” Grian said softly, as he opened his legs and welcomed Mumbo to nestle in between them. 

“Yes?” Mumbo asked, smiling at the invitation of nestling into Grian’s legs. “What is it, love?” He said, leaning down slightly to lean his forehead against Grian’s.

“Please continue…” Grian softly whispered, blushing even more as he saw his lovers lips form into a gentle, loving, yet seductive smile.

“Gladly.” Mumbo whispered, leaning down as he began to kiss his neck, latching onto Grian’s neck, beginning to suckle on the sensitive area, beginning to paint purple marks onto what used to be a blank canvas.

This caused Grian to let out a moan, this one slightly louder than before, arching his back slightly as he tangled his fingers into his lovers hair, as he could feel Mumbo beginning to explore his clothed body with his larger hands. He could feel Mumbo’s rough hands slip underneath his red sweater, as each part of his upper body was explored with the simple touch of his lovers hands.

Grian’s breath hitched slightly, as he could feel Mumbo’s left thumb on his left nipple, letting out a small whine as Mumbo’s thumb grazed over the sensitive bud. Mumbo hummed contendly at the whine he had received from his lover. Deciding to himself he wanted to hear that sound again, he placed his thumb onto the sensitive area, beginning to rub the bud in a circular motion, slowly feeling it that it got harder. This caused Grian to gasp and moan, arching his back at the sudden movement of his left nipple being teased by him.

“M-Mumbo…~” Grian let out a breathy moan of his lovers name, looking up at Mumbo. “More..~” He said, wanting more than just his neck being abused and his nipples being teased by his fingers.

Mumbo hummed, as he sat Grian up slightly, removing the red sweater and tossing it across the room. He loosened his red tie, as he leaned down and captured Grian’s lips once more, this time, however, a little rougher than the previous kiss. Grian moaned to this, as he roamed his smaller around Mumbo’s clothed body, helping the taller male unbutton his suit jacket, as once that was off, next came the undershirt. Mumbo groaned softly, as the undershirt was finally unbuttoned and he shrugged it off. Exposing his stronger, muscular chest.

Mumbo broke the kiss once again, panting heavily as he looked down at Grian. He was a panting mess, his once slightly brushed hair was all over the place. The marks on his neck made Mumbo smile. Knowing that was all him, and him alone. His lovers face was flushed, as he used his arms to cover his face.

“Don’t cover your face, love…” Mumbo said, as he began to grind their hips together, causing Grian’s to gasp and arch his back, the blonde moving his arms onto the bed to grip at the bedsheets. “Let me see all of you~ Don’t hide anything from me, love~” Mumbo groaned, as he leaned down towards Grian’s chest, beginning to attack his neglected right nipple with his mouth, and the left being abused by his fingers, pinching and squeezing gently, groaning as he earned moans and whines from his lover.

  
  


While Grian was lost in pleasure, he hadn’t felt Mumbo remove his pants and boxers from his body, hissing slightly as his erect cock hit the cold air of the room. “M-Mumbo~” Grian moaned, arching his back with each new sensation Mumbo was giving him. “Yes, love?” Mumbo asked, having removed his lips from Grian’s torso, having left purple marks all over his smaller lovers body, licking his lips in triumph. 

“Please~ I-I've had enough teasing~” Grian whined, propping himself up on his elbows, as he watching Mumbo get up. Mumbo chuckled softly, “Alright, alright~ I’ll start prepping you then.” He said, as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, removing them along with his boxers, his breath hitching slightly at the cold air. 

Grian’s eyes widened, as his face flushed more than what it already was, gulping slightly at the sight of Mumbo. He blushed more as he heard a chuckle from Mumbo, “Like what you see, love?” He said, looking down at Grian. He gulped and nodded shyly, it was his first time after all. He had never done anything like this before. He watched Mumbo go over to their night table as he opened the drawer, pulling out a glass bottle that seemed to contain some form of oil.

Mumbo walked back over to Grian. “Baby, lay on your side for me, please.” He said, as he saw his lover nod, watching Grian lay on his right side. Grian felt Mumbo grab his right leg and throwing it over his broad shoulder, as he heard the bottle open.

Mumbo poured the liquid onto his hand, enough to at least coat his fingers. He positioned his middle finger close to Grian’s entrance, “Ready, love?” Mumbo asked, as he looked at Grian for confirmation.

Grian blushed softly, and then he smiled softly. “Y-Yes…” He said shyly. Mumbo smiled at Grian’s shyness, “ Alright, just breath and relax for me, okay?” Mumbo said, as he slowly inserted the digit.

This caused Grian to wince in pain, feeling the sudden burning sensation of being stretched by just that one digit alone. He breathed in and out, trying to relax himself as he tried to adjust to the feeling of having something inside him. It was such a foreign feeling. Grian bit his lip, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes, as he did his best to relax.

“Shh, I know baby it’s uncomfortable...But you’re doing so good, just breath love.” Mumbo said softly, using his free hand to rub Grian’s inner thigh, as a form to comfort the blonde. 

  
  


Grian breathed shakily, finally having adjusted to the feeling, as he let out a small moan. “Y-You can move now…” He said. Mumbo nodded and thrusted his finger in and out of his lover gently, hearing the soft moans coming from those swollen, soft lips. “I’m going to insert another one now, okay love?” Mumbo said, only earning a nod from Grian. He inserted the second finger, to then soon add a third. He was thrusting the three digits inside of his lover, curling his fingers to find that sweet spot.

He smiled once he heard Grian moan loudly, arching his back in the process. “There it is~” Mumbo said, licking his lips as he continued to curl his fingers, massaging the sweet spot, as the sensation caused Grian to moan and squirm.

“M-Mumbo~!” He moaned, “T-That feels so good~” He said, looking down at Mumbo. Said lover grinned, “Do you think you’re ready, love?” He groaned, wanting nothing more than to be inside Grian already, wanting to feel his warm insides clenching around him.

“Y-Yes~ Please~” Grian moaned, to soon whine as he felt Mumbo pull out his fingers, Mumbo grabbed the oily liquid once more, as he put some on his cock. He wrapped Grian’s legs around him, as he positioned himself against his entrance. “Ready, love?” He asked, wanting to fully make sure that Grian was ready to go through with it. Grian smiled, “Yes.” He said softly, to soon whine in pain as he could feel the head of Mumbo’s cock beginning to stretch him. Tears began to scroll down his flushed cheeks, as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was holding onto them.

“F-Fuck…” Mumbo groaned, fully pushing into his lover, till he was fully inside. He panted heavily, and leaned down slightly, kissing Grian’s tear stained face, “Shh...You’re okay, love...I’m not moving till you tell me to.” Mumbo reassured him, as Grian opened his tearfilled eyes, wrapping his arms around Mumbo’s neck as he breathed shakily, biting his lip as he waited for his body to adjust.

  
  


Soon, Grian had grown accustomed to the feeling of having Mumbo inside him, as he moaned and rolled his hips gently, “Move, please~” He moaned softly. Mumbo groaned at the sudden movement of Grian’s hips, and began to thrust into him; slow, yet gentle. Grian moaned, arching his back gently, appreciating that fact that Mumbo was moving slowly.

As Mumbo continued his gentle thrusts, he groaned softly as he held back. He didn’t want to hurt Grian, it was his first time, and he wanted this to be as comfortable as possible for the blonde. He groaned huskily, leaning down to kiss his cheeks. “M-Mumbo…~” Grian moaned, watching as the male stopped kissing his face and lifted up, looking into the hazel eyes he had fallen in love with. “Yes~?” He groaned softly, “Y-You don’t have to hold back~ I want this just as m-much as you d-do~” Grian moaned, smiling as he moaned once more.

Mumbo groaned, “L-Love~ I won’t control myself if I do~” He groaned, his pace beginning to become a little faster, than the slow pace he was going at.

“That’s fine~ Don’t hold yourself back~” He moaned, feeling the once slow pace beginning to get quicker, and becoming slightly rougher. Mumbo growled lowly, as he took Grian’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, as he bent Grian’s knee’s slightly, and began to thrust deeper into the smaller male, who gasped and screamed out in pleasure, throwing his head back as he could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head.

The sudden sensation of being filled up deeply was incredible, as the sudden rough thrusts were making him scream out in ecstacy. He had never thought it would feel this good. However, what made it better, was the fact that he was doing it with the one he loved. His once former enemy, to friend, to then lover...He had never expected them to get this far together.

  
  


Grian was snapped out of his thoughts as he screamed in pleasure, feeling Mumbo had just hit the sweet spot of his, like he did before when he was fingered. “M-Mumbo~!” He moaned loudly, as he took a hold of his own cock and began to stroke it, in rhythm with Mumbo’s thrusts. Mumbo groaned, “Fuck~ It’s so warm inside you, babe~” He growled lowly, as he continued his quick and deep thrusts.

Grian whined. He could feel a sudden knot beginning to tie in his stomach, as he had the urge to just let it go. “M-Mumby I think...I think I’m going to!” He moaned loudly, beginning to stroke himself faster, as Mumbo’s thrusts began to get sloppy, yet still held the same pace.

“Me too, love!” He groaned, as Grian gasped and couldn’t hold it any longer, as he screamed loudly in pleasure, as he came all over his stomach, panting loudly and moaning weakly as Mumbo was still thrusting into him. Mumbo groaned, as he could feel Grian tighten around him after his lovers orgasm. This was too much for Mumbo, as he gave a couple more thrusts and came deep inside Grian, who moaned weakly at the sudden warmth that was filling up inside him. It made him feel full. And he really liked that feeling.

The two panted heavily, sweat now covering their bodies as Mumbo let go of Grian’s knees, as he gently pulled out, only for Grian to whine softly at the emptiness. He picked up Grian and lazily opened the bed sheets, as he laid his lover down into the bed, and covered up about half way. Grian smiled tiredly, as he scooted closer to Mumbo and nuzzled his chest, feeling strong arms wrap around him.

“Are you okay?” Mumbo asked worriedly, afraid that Grian could be uncomfortable or if he had hurt him in any way. Grian shook his head, looking up at Mumbo.

“I’m fine...I’m going to be sore, that’s for sure...But I’m fine, Mumby...I loved every second of it.” He said, leaning in as he kissed Mumbo’s lips gently. “I love you…” Grian said, yawning softly as he could feel exhaustion beginning to settle in.

Mumbo smiled, as he kissed Grian’s forehead gently, “I love you too, love. More than anything.” He said.

He was thankful that him and Grian were both males. He had nothing to worry about. Not having to worry about pregnancy, or hormones during pregnancy. He sighed contendly.

He had absolutely nothing to worry about, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I must say, the amount of support Ev and I have received from you all is outstanding! You guys are honestly the best! You bring us so much joy to just happily write this story! I'm so happy to be working alongside Ev, he's definitely a really great author! (*^▽^*)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, go ahead and leave a kudos if you haven't already! And let us know in the comments below what you've thought of this chapter! ヾ(•ω•`)o
> 
> I will now leave the next chapter to Evan! I'll see you guys on Chapter 16! Bye bye! (*￣3￣)╭


	15. That's Impossible?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely discovery :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya guys :D That last chapter was amazing! *Cheers and whoops, throwing roses to Bun* 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D I certainly did :D

As time had passed in this new world, Mumbo felt the strength slowly return to his body, he was soon able to walk the short distance from the house and to the garden. The setting sun was his favourite thing to watch on an evening, before he would happily follow Grian inside and the two would spend their wakeful nights in heats of pleasure and clouds of intimacy. Mumbo hadn't noticed the weight that Grian had slowly begun to put on, hadn't noticed the growing belly under those loose-fitting red sweaters. However, he did notice when he awoke to an empty bed, the sound of wrenching echoed down the hall.

Mumbo's brow furrowed as he sat up, listening quietly for the sound that had roused him from slumber. Grian had fled from the room and was not in sight, the sound of deep heaving punctuated the dark of dawn. Mumbo slipped from the mattress and slowly padded towards the bathroom, where he found his lover. Grian's small frame was hunched on the floor, knees tucked under him and his golden head buried in the toilet bowl as he groaned. Mumbo's brow creased and he knelt beside the smaller man, a hand gently rubbed circles between Grian's shoulder blades. "Babe, you okay?" He asked, his voice was quiet and small, his brows pinched in concern. Grian flinched at his touch and whined in embarrassment at the sound of Mumbo's voice.

"Please go back to bed." He muttered gravelly before he began heaving once more. Mumbo huddled closed to the other and shook his head, although Grian couldn't see the movement, he felt it, as Mumbo's body shifted slightly.

"No, darling, you're sick, what's going on?" He protested, "Did you eat something?" 

In the entire time that the two had been cohabitating in this world neither man had come down with a virus or any other form of illness, it had been blissful to be rid of the yearly colds and free of the aching fevers that would plague them annually in their homeworld. So, having that freedom made Grian's sudden bout of illness all the more concerning for Mumbo. Grian scrubbed his hand over his face as he sat back, his body leant against Mumbo's thicker and stronger chest, Grian's head tucked delicately under Mumbo's chin. "I... I don't think so? We ate the same thing last night, so you should be ill too if it was that." He reasoned thoughtfully, panting from the strain of his prior vomiting. "I... Don't... It's odd." He stuttered. Grian snorted and scoffed at himself as an absent thought flashed through his mind. "It's impossible." Mumbo glanced down to the other, brows furrowed. 

"What's impossible?" He asked, as his hand continued to stroke soothingly at the other's back. Grian shook his head in response before surging forward with a new wave of nausea. Mumbo watched the other with loaded concern, "Babe, you need to talk to me." He urged, gently encouraging the other. When Grian recovered from the second and then the third wave of vomiting, he sighed and leant back against his lover.

"We never used a condom, Mumby." He muttered. 

Mumbo smirked before he too snorted and let out a little chuckle. "Okay, funny, now what do you think is wrong?" He asked but was met by Grian's narrowed hazel eyes, emploring him to connect the dots. Mumbo's eyes narrowed, widening slowly. "It's impossible, Grian. We're..." He paused, unable to believe he was considering the thought. "We're men?!" He squeaked. Grian nodded.

"That's why it's impossible. But, babe, I've gained like a stone and I have been cranky and... Well... This?" He gestured to himself and the bathroom. "What other explanation is there?" He asked and glanced up to Mumbo. Said man's face had paled dramatically, his eyes had widened, his mouth was slightly agape. "Mumby?" Grian asked. "Babe?" He nudged the other's shoulder. 

"P-Pregnant?" He whimpered "H-How?" Mumbo's eyes were strangely vacant as his stomach plummeted. How were they supposed to care for a baby in this world, they had barely figured out how to care for themselves. There were so many dangers, so many ways they could be hurt. But, a baby? A little piece of Mumbo mixed with a little piece of Grian. It was beautiful, the best thing imaginable.

"We don't know how this world works, I mean we were school kids and now we're adults? Like that is strange. Who is to say that our biology hasn't changed in the same way our ages did? It's the only explanation that fits." He reasoned. His chest tightened with anxiety at Mumbo's vacant expression. "Babe, are you okay with this?" 

At Grian's question, Mumbo was snapped out of his reverie. He glanced to his boyfriend, a soft smile tugged at his lips. "Okay? Of course, I am. Why would I not be? If this is true, and you're pregnant, then..." He paused and glanced down to Grian's belly, if he were honest with himself, it did look slightly bigger. He placed a hand there, feeling it. "Then this child will be both you and me. It's going to be perfect." Mumbo grinned and pressed a kiss to Grian's cheek. The blond beamed brightly and moved to pull Mumbo into a kiss, but the moustached man resisted, staring pointedly at his lover's mouth. "Brush your teeth first, darling, then I will kiss you all you want," he chuckled.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing!?" Grian screamed, his voice echoed through the house, Mumbo flinched at the sound, he peered sheepishly at his lover, his expression a mixture of fear and confusion. 

"What?" He asked, but he soon wished he hadn't. Grian glared at him, his eyes filled with the flames of hormones. Mumbo gulped, he stared at the Redstone in his hands before brushing it away and glancing back to Grian. 

" _'What?'_ " He mimicked, deepening his voice comically. "Oh, I wish I could just sit down and play with Redstone. Since we got to this world, I have been the one who cooks all the food and cleans the house. Would it kill you to just think that maybe I need a little help?" He snapped. Grian's belly poked from under his sweater, it had rounded considerably and Mumbo was certain that it was far too early for his belly to be as big as it was, either the baby was very large or...? He was scared to think, the idea of twins was exciting and thrilling, but equally terrifying. He held his hands up defensively, surrendering to his lover.

"Okay, how can I help?" He asked, eyes soft and a small smile playing at his lips. Grian narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, he snorted derisively before shaking his head.

"I don't want you to just pitty me. I'm asking you to think. That's all, Mumbo." He whined, tears pricking at his eyes. Mumbo grimaced, he hated seeing the blond cry, but he was so confused as to what he was supposed to do. As time had slowly dragged on, being months from their discovery of the pregnancy, Grian had slowly delved deeper and deeper into his hormone-crazed moods. He would be feeling aroused and frisky one moment and then just as Mumbo began to get any form of pleasure, Grian would pull away, saying that he wasn't in the mood any more. Mumbo would smile and cuddle him, slowly stroking his hair before sating himself in the bathroom later that night. During the days, however, Mumbo had found that Grian could go from happiness to upset within a blink of an eye, and the moustached man hadn't a clue on how to help or where he stood in this strange new reality in which they found themselves. 

"Baby." He sighed softly as he stood from where he knelt and padded over to the small pregnant man. "It's okay." He huffed and pulled Grian into his arms. The blond let himself melt into his lover's embrace, relishing in the closeness, enjoying his musky scent. He sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Mumby. I didn't mean it." He muttered. Mumbo nodded and shushed him.

"I know darling, I know. It's okay, I love you." He soothed.

"I love you too." Grian whimpered, breath hitching with each new wave of tears. 

Mumbo loved Grian, he would walk to the ends of the earth to make the other happy. But what was he to do, when his lover hadn't a clue what he wanted? Mumbo sighed and pressed a kiss to his golden head. "I love you so, so much." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREGNANT?! :O Who saw that coming?
> 
> XD 
> 
> But anyway :D Thank you all for your continued support, Bun and I had a bit of a meltdown when we saw the numbers that this story had reached, the amount of hits, kudos and comments. You guys are seriously amazing and we cannot thank you all enough for the amount of support and love you're all throwing at this little story :D
> 
> Thank you all for making this possible :D
> 
> I will leave you with Bun for chapter 16 and I will see you all at chapter 17 :D


	16. Homrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian is going through the hard months of pregnancy, and his hormones are all over the place. He feels insecure, fear, anxious. All of these feelings throughout his pregnancy.
> 
> But he has Mumbo with him, who has been a huge help during this rough time. Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little bun's! Welcome to Chapter 16, the life of pregnancy hormones! Oh poor Grian, he's suffering so much through this. But at least he has Mumbo with him, to be with him every step of the way! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm not going to lie, this was hard to write. Simply trying to describe pregnancy is hard. And it kind of hit me emotionally. （；´д｀）ゞ

During the months throughout the pregnancy, the males had noticed how large Grian’s stomach had grown. Mumbo and Grian had calculated the months, as of right now, Grian was 26 weeks, almost ending the second trimester. Unfortunately, because of this being a different world, they had no doctors, so they had to rely on whatever knowledge they knew about pregnancy.

Grian was sitting on the couch in the living room, laying down on his side as he hugged a pillow, snuggling into it as he whined. He was thankful he didn’t feel as tired anymore, unlike before in the first trimester. His morning sickness, thankfully, wasn’t as bad anymore. However, he could feel his chest had become much heavier, he hadn’t exactly grown any breasts, although, they were full, as they were already lactating, causing clear spots to appear on his long sleeve. And it was embarrassing.

“Love? How are you feeling?” Mumbo asked, walking over to the couch as he had just finished washing the dishes he had used earlier when he was cooking lunch. “Like crap...These cramps are horrible, and my chest is heavy and staining my sweater again…” Grian said, tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Mumbo sighed softly, as he went on his knees and moved Grian’s fringe a little bit, giving him enough space to kiss his lovers forehead. “I know, love...I’m sorry you’re going through this.” He said lovingly, “But, thinking of it this way, we’ll soon have a baby or babies with us soon…” He said softly, smiling. Grian sniffled, feeling more congested than what he already felt during this pregnancy. He smiled at Mumbo, “Yeah, you’re right...This house we’ll definitely be a loud one.” He giggled softly.

“I love you, baby.” Mumbo said, as he caressed Grian’s cheek lovingly.

“I love you too, darling.” Grian said, humming softly as he leaned into the loving touch.

* * *

“If I wake up to go to the bathroom one last time…” Grian groaned, as he waddled back inside his and Mumbo’s room, as he slowly sat down on the bed and gently laid down. He was now 34 weeks, almost ending his eighth month. 

It was three thirty in the morning, and Grian had gotten up three times by now, simply having to use the restroom. With how strong the kicks were, he constantly felt his bladder being kicked. This caused him to constantly use the restroom. He hated it, he literally felt he couldn’t sleep at all. All because he had to go to the bathroom.

“Mm...I know love, it sucks…” Mumbo said tiredly, as he hugged Grian from behind, spooning his pregnant lover. He placed his hand gently on Grian’s large stomach. Grian pouted, “Yes, it sucks! You try having to wake up about every hour!” He whined, huffing softly as he let Mumbo rub his stomach. “Shh, love...This will be all over soon. Just one month left.” Mumbo said, as he kissed the back of Grian’s neck tiredly, trying to calm down his lover, who was fuming still.

“I know…” Grian said softly, “I’m sorry you have to put up with me through this…” He said, placing his hand gently on Mumbo’s hand that was on his stomach.

“Don’t say that, love. This is just as much as my responsibility as it is yours. I don’t mind having to do these things for you. You’re creating a life or lives inside you. It takes energy away from you, so that way your body can bring them into this world with no complications.” Mumbo said, as he nuzzled his face into the messy mop of blonde hair. “I love you, and you have no idea how happy you’ve made me.” He said softly.

Grian smiled as he turned his head slightly and pecked Mumbo’s lips gently. “I love you, go back to sleep, love.” He told him softly, giggling softly as Mumbo let out a yawn.

“I love you too…” Mumbo said tiredly, slowly letting slumber take over him again, as in a couple minutes, Grian could only hear small snores from his lover.

Grian sighed softly, letting his hazel eyes flutter shut to go back to sleep. He hummed as he could slowly feel himself drift into the world of sleep. Only to open his eyes once again. 

“Goddammit…” He groaned, as he unwrapped Mumbo’s arm off of him and slowly got up, grumbling as he waddled to the restroom once more.

This was going to be a horrible night. Although, at least he was already preparing himself for the long sleepless nights once the baby or babies arrive.

* * *

It was now 37 weeks into the pregnancy, he only had two weeks or so before their child/children would come into this world soon. And Grian was terrified. Of course he was terrified! What mother wouldn’t be terrified...Or well, father in this case?

How badly was this going to hurt? How long was child labour going to last? Would his child be okay after childbirth? They didn’t have the proper medical knowledge. They didn’t have medical help in general! This caused Grian’s anxiety to rise. Was he even going to be a good parent? He sighed softly, as he looked at himself in the mirror he was standing in front of. He needed to calm down, he couldn’t stress out so much, it wasn’t good for the baby.

“Love?” Mumbo asked, noticing Grian flinch, as if he had snapped Grian away from his thoughts. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, the feeling that was mainly with him during the last weeks of pregnancy.

“I’m fine...Just scared.” Grian said, as he stared at the mirror, as in the reflection, he watched Mumbo walk closer to him, wrapping his arms around his belly, as he could see Mumbo’s fingers trace the stretchmarks on what was once a blank canvas, turned into painting of scars, reminding him of what was to come.

“Hey, Mumby…” Grian said softly, frowning slightly as he watched Mumbo’s fingers tracing the marks. “Will you still love me, even if I won’t be the same as before?” He whispered, biting his lip softly. 

“What do you mean, love?” Mumbo asked, as he looked at the mirror, trying to make out Grian’s expression. His lover was frowning softly. “I mean...Will you still love me, even if I’ll look like this for the rest of my life?” He asked, referring to his stretch marks. “You know these will be with me for the rest of my life…” He whimpered, his bottom lip beginning to quiver slightly as he wanted to cry. He didn’t want Mumbo to leave him, simply because he wasn’t the same blank canvas he used to be. His skin wasn’t going to be perfect anymore.

“Oh, love.” Mumbo asked, as he gently turned Grian around, not wanting him to face the mirror. “Grian, it’s not your body that I’m in love with. I’m in love with  _ you.  _ Your looks, your body, yes I love, but I love how you are as a person.” Mumbo told him softly, and then he placed one of his hands onto Grian’s large belly. “And these? These are nothing but a work of art, as you were once a blank canvas, to now showing the art of becoming a parent.” He said softly, kissing his lovers forehead. “And I’d kiss each and everyone of those marks.” He told him, earning a giggle from Grian. 

“You know...Who would’ve thought that we went from hating each other, to becoming friends, to lovers, and now having kids?” Grian giggled, as he wrapped his arms around Mumbo’s neck, looking up at him.

“I know...I’m sorry for all the things I did to you before.” He said softly, frowning slightly, only to chuckle softly as Grian kissed his cheeks. “I forgave you a long time ago for those incidents.” Grian said, smiling up at him.

Mumbo smiled as he leaned down, capturing Grian’s lips in a gentle, sweet kiss.

He couldn’t wait until their child was born into this world. Fear settled in, as did anxiety, but the emotion he felt the most. Was excitement.

* * *

The two weeks had passed, and Grian was waiting patiently. He would feel mild cramps here and there, but it was nothing that was too bad. It was the usual cramping that he felt throughout his entire pregnancy, it wasn’t anything new.

Grian and Mumbo were fixing up the two extra rooms they had in the house, being as the room that used to be Grian’s, was vacant now, since they had a shared room. Grian was folding clothes and putting them into the drawers. During his pregnancy, with the wool, he was able to make clothes out the sheep’s wool, making clothes for the child to come. Of course, he made more than enough, in case they were having more than one.

He was so caught up in his folding, he didn’t even feel something wet tickle down his legs, till Grian groaned, as he could feel as if he was urinating. But he wasn’t. What was going on? Only for his hazel eyes to widen in fear.

“M-Mumby…” Grian said worriedly, as he turned to the taller male, who was fixing up the lights in the room. “Yes, darling?” Mumbo asked, smiling as he turned. Only for his expression turn into concern as he looked at Grian’s worried face. “I...I think my water just broke…” He said, as his pants were getting soaked and sticking to his skin, whining at how uncomfortable it was. “Shit…” Mumbo muttered, as he quickly went over to Grian, to take him to the bathroom.

He helped Grian strip from his clothing, “Breath love, breath with me.” Mumbo told his lover, doing some breathing exercises with his lover as he helped him into the tub. Grian groaned and whined. He could feel the contractions in his abdomen, groin, and lower back. It was literally a ring of contractions.

Mumbo grabbed a bucket as he filled with warm water, as he soaked some towels in the water, so he could use the towels to clean off his lover and the baby. He quickly ran to the rooms where the baby or babies would be, grabbing two blankets so he could wrap it around them. He quickly ran back to the bathroom, as he could see Grian sweating, panting as he groaned loudly, breathing heavily. “Control your breathing love.” He said.

“I-I’m trying!” Grian whined, “F-Fuck, this hurts!” He cried, as he could feel Mumbo take his hand, as he squeezed it tightly. “You can do it love, I’m right here.” Mumbo said, hushing him and whispering sweet nothings to him in his ear, as Grian started to push.

He could hear the sweet nothings that was being whispered to him, encouraging him that he could do it. Grian cried loudly as he pushed.

If there was one thing that he knew. Was that this childbirth was going to take a long while. But he had Mumbo with him, and everything would be fine.

He was going to push these babies out. He needed them out, they had been waiting for so long. And he just wanted to hold the bundles of joys in his arms. And that’s what kept him motivated during his birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I definitely have had a lot of fun writing this collab with Evan, please give him a round of applause, his chapters are simply amazing! And show him support by reading his other stories, he definitely deserves it! （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ
> 
> Thank you so much for you continued support, kudos, comments! You guys are so supporting, and we appreciate all of you! It's amazing to be in such an accepting and supportive community! ❤
> 
> Thank you to all of you, for making this possible. Hopefully in the future, Evan and I will come up more collabs! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you over to Evan and I'll see you in chapter 18! Bye bye! ❤


	17. Welcome To The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the Mumbo and Grian spawn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for this shorter chapter, I was really struggling with the birth scene, I tried my best and I hope I got it down to a T. Let's see :D

This was it. This was how his life was going to end. Laying in a bathtub, soaked in blood and screaming. He clenched his eyes shut, he couldn't possibly take any more, could he? His body was thrumming, his nerves were on fire, he could feel the urges to push, but with each clench, his entire lower half screamed with agony, white-hot aching agony. "M-Mumby..." He whimpered, his tired eyes flicked to his lover. "I...I can't do this." He whined. His boyfriend squeezed his hand and dabbed at the sweat that beaded along his brow. His chocolate eyes connected with Grian's hazel, love and silent promises to each other were shared in that moment. 

"You can babe, I know you can." Mumbo assured him, his chest was fluttering, it was alight with nerves and anxiety, his eyes were focused on Grian and he could barely help but wince with each deafening scream that peeled from his throat. Mumbo glanced down into the tub, his face paled. Was there supposed to be that much blood? He hadn't a clue, he had never seen anyone give birth, he didn't know what to expect. He leant down and peered at the space between Grian's legs and his eyes widened. It was there. A head. "Oh god, Babe, push, come on push harder, you've almost done it!" Mumbo encouraged, his hand tightening on Grian's. The blond stared at him, his eyes fixed on his face. Grian nodded. 

With one last grunt, one last scream and one last earth-shattering push, something wet and slippery slithered from within him. Soft little cries filled the bathroom, echoing off the tiles and tinkling around their ears. "It's a boy," Mumbo muttered as he plucked the child from the bottom of the tub and dabbed his skin clean before wrapping him in a blanket. Grian smiled softly at his boyfriend and son, his son! He could barely believe it. He wanted to hold him, wanted to kiss his child and -- That thought ended all too quickly as a second wave of pain filled him, the aching had returned. It was happening again. "Mumbo!" Grian screamed, reaching out for his lover. Mumbo glanced from where he had been grinning at the baby in his arms, to see Grian's puce face scrunched once again. His eyes widened in shock. 

"What's going on?" Mumbo asked, the confusion was blatant in his voice, his eyes narrowed on his lover.

"It's happening again, babe! Please! Do something!"

Before Mumbo could even think of what he could do to help, a second wave of crying echoed from the tub as their second child was born. Mumbo gently handed his bundled son to Grian before he fished out his second child from white plastic of the tub. "She's a girl." He muttered as he repeated his prior actions and cleaned her body. "We have twins." He whispered, shock stark in his voice.

* * *

Mumbo had spent the first thirty minutes of his babies' lives cleaning them and inspecting them to ensure they were safe and healthy, once he was certain, he laid them down in the same cot, both side by side and both adorable. The little girl curled in on her brother, latching her tiny fingers onto his, the two children sighed softly, their eyes closed as they snuggled deeply into the blankets that swaddled them.

Mumbo grinned at his two sleepy babies before he left them, propping the door open so he could hear them call for him, and rejoined Grian, who had remained in the tub. The blond had passed out, his eyes had slipped closed and he dozed in his seat within the bath, the blood had begun to dry and Mumbo could barely pull his adoring gaze from the man. He wanted to shower him with praise, kiss every place he could reach and worship the man who had brought his children into this world. But he'd have to wait. He had to wash Grian and get him curled up in their bed, comfortable and safe. Mumbo leant down with the warm soapy flannel and began to wipe away the blood, Grian barely stirred as he worked. Mumbo inspected his lover for tears and injuries but was glad to find that he seemed to be in one piece, completely fine and safe. 

He continued to wash away the crimson liquid that had gathered around and stuck to his lover's skin. He wiped until he was certain that Grian was clean, before he gathered the naked man in his arms and carefully carried him to their bedroom where he laid him down and covered him with a blanket, allowing his exhausted boyfriend to sleep. He filled a glass of water and left it at his bedside before he then began clearing the mess that had become their bathroom.

* * *

Grian's eyes fluttered open, the blue irises flicked across the room. The house was silent, all except for a soft humming. The blond shifted himself to sit and perched on the edge of the mattress, his muscles ached and stung, he grimaced at the pain before he pushed himself to stand. He slipped into his robe and tied the belt at his middle. His mind was astray, after the birth, Grian couldn't remember what had happened, he remembered having the twins, but almost immediately after, his mind had darkened to a gentle fuzz. Anxiety began to pool in his chest, where was Mumbo, but most of all where were his babies? He peered from the bedroom that he shared with Mumbo and listened carefully, hearing that soft humming once again. His brows furrowed at the sound, he recognised it, it was Mumbo. He padded from the bedroom and down the hall, following the soft sound to his babies' bedroom. There he found Mumbo knelt at the crib, his hand dipped inside, gently soothing and stroking the silky skin of the newborns. 

"Hush little babies, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird won't sing." Grian leant against the door frame, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend's hunched body as he sang delicately to their twins. "Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring turns to brass, daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass." Mumbo's deep voice filled the room, his hushed tones danced with the words, a beautiful light show of the love that he showered over the newborns. Grian grinned. "But if that looking glass gets broke, daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat won't pull," The song was familiar, Grian couldn't work out where he'd heard it before, but he knew the words. "Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull. But if that cart and bull fall over, then daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart. But if that horse and cart fall down," Grian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mumbo's neck, as he peered into the crib and watched the two babies silently asleep, they were cuddled together and holding each other close. He joined in on the song and the two parents sand the last line together, Grian's tenor voice mixed harmonically with Mumbo's bass. "Then you'll still be the prettiest babies in town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say a massive thank you to Bun and all of you for being so amazing and supportive while we have been writing this story. I'd like to let you all know that Bun is going to be posting a new story, so keep an eye out and check it out :D She is so deserving of all the support you can give, she's an amazing writer :D
> 
> If you haven't already, we would both really appreciate kudos, but, equally, if you have, please comment your thoughts :D we love to hear what you all have to say and another thank you to all of you who have been so supportive throughout this entire book :D


	18. Easy? Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said that raising children was going to be easy. And Grian and Mumbo definitely feel sorry if they had ever caused this to their parents when they were the same age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I bring you Chapter 18! Taking care of the babies! No one said it was going to be easy 🤷♀️ but I enjoyed writing this chapter! I'm sorry if it seems short, I'm so tired and I've just been writing this all day, just haven't had time to play 😂
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little chapter. I'm sorry if it's short, I've just been so tired recently.

Grian and Mumbo had woken up to the cries of their twins, Aria and Oli. The two breathed in deeply as they grumbled softly, waking up from the little slumber that they had gotten. It had been three months since the birth of the twins, and quite frankly, this wasn’t easy at all.

Now they knew how their parents in their Homeworld must’ve felt when they had them. The two fairly new parents walked over to the twins bedroom. Although Mumbo had designed two nurseries, the twins hated being seperated. They would cry and fuss if they were separated from each other when sleeping. 

“Shh...What’s wrong, my princess?” Mumbo asked tiredly, as he had picked up Aria, who was wailing loudly. “C’mere, sweetie...You’re okay…” Grian said tiredly, as he picked up Oli in his arms, holding the whimpering baby. Grian and Mumbo began to hum softly, as they cradled the babies in their arms. Aria and Oli had slowly began to calm down their cries. Once the twins had calmed down, the two were drifting off to sleep once again. Mumbo and Grian placed the two in the crib, watching as they held each others small hands. Grian smiled tiredly as he leaned against Mumbo’s shoulder as they watched them sleep.

“They’re so cute...So perfect….” Grian said tiredly, as he looked up at Mumbo. His lover hummed in response, smiling tiredly. “That they are...Who would’ve thought that we’d actually be parents…” He whispered, as the two left the nursery, leaving the door slightly open, in case they heard the twins cry once more.

They laid down in their shared bed, sighing softly as Grian rested his head on Mumbo’s stronger chest. “Mm...This isn’t easy, but definitely worth it…” Grian said, as his eyes were beginning to flutter close, feeling exhaustion hitting him already.

“Definitely...Guess we know how our parents feel…” Mumbo snorted, as he got a tired giggle from his lover. “Yeah, I guess we do…” Grian yawned, as the two slowly began to drift off to sleep.

  
  


The babies were now around eight months old, they had began to crawl around the house. Thankfully, Grian had put his building skills to the test, and had built a cute playpen for the kids to play in, with Mumbo and Grian always checking up on them.

Aria and Oli cooed as they played with each other. Grian and Mumbo were thankful that the two got along fairly well, and always shared their toys together. Aria was babbling at Oli as he babbled back. The two couldn’t talk, but they would babble to each other. It was as if they were talking about something interesting, as giggles would fill the room. 

Mumbo smiled as he looked up from his redstone project. He watched his children play around and giggle. Mumbo cared for these children with his life. He would do anything for his family. He would go to the ends of the world for Grian and their children. “Everything okay, Mumby?” Grian asked, as he walked over to him.

“Hm?” He hummed, looking at his lover. He smiled, “Yes, I’m okay. I’m more than okay.” He said, looking towards the twins. “I just can’t help it. They’re so cute.” Mumbo said, smiling as he heard Grian giggle. “Very cute. The more they grow, the cuter they get.” Grian told him, kissing his forehead. “I also can’t help but watch them when they start babbling. It’s like they’re communicating about something we can’t know. Like they’re sharing secrets.” Mumbo snorted, as Grian and him began to laugh softly.

Aria and Oli cooed as they looked towards their parents, watching them laugh. The two looked at each other and crawled their way towards their parents. Mumbo and Grian were so distracted laughing, they hadn’t felt the small hands tug at their pant legs.

Till they heard a certain ‘word’ from their twins.

“Ba-ba!” Ari babbled, as Oli soon followed. Mumbo and Grian blinked. They looked at each other. “D-Did they…?” Grian asked Mumbo. He nodded, in just as much shock as his lover.

“Ba-ba!” Aria babbled, “Ba-ba!” Oli babbled as well, as they giggled cutely. Grian scooped both of them up into his arms, nuzzling them close. “Oohh! You guys are just the cutest.” He said, kissing each of the twins cheeks. Mumbo chuckled softly, placing his redstone project aside and held Grian close, as he watched the twins clapping their hands as Grian held them. “You’re all the cutest.” Mumbo smiled, as he kissed Grian’s cheek.

  
  


It had been a year now since Grian had, had the twins, and it was their birthday today! Grian hummed as he was in the kitchen, baking a small cake for the twins and making a nice lunch for the family.

For lunch today, Grian was making chicken with potatoes and carrots. He giggled to himself as he could hear Mumbo chasing the kids around the house. “Aria! Oli! No, no, no!” He heard Mumbo say worriedly, as he could just imagine why Aria and Oli were running away. They loved stealing the redstone from Mumbo. Although, Mumbo never learned to put it in places where babies can’t reach.

“Not the couch again!” He heard Mumbo whine, as Grian laughed softly as he continued to cook. “Mumbo, are you okay in there? Do you need help with the kids?” Grian shouted from the kitchen, doing his best to hold in his giggles.

“Uh...N-No! I’m good, baby! Daddy’s got this!” Mumbo said, laughing nervously. He turned to look towards the kids, as they were smearing redstone all over each other. “No! Not again.” Mumbo sighed, as he went over to the kids and quickly scooped them up in his stronger arms.

“Daddy!” Aria and Oli whined cutely, sticking their tongues out at Mumbo. He laughed softly, “Look at you two! You’re full of redstone.” He said, as he nuzzled his children gently. “How about a quick bubble bath before lunch?” Mumbo asked, as he was walking upstairs, going to get a bath ready for the twins. 

“Bubbwels!” They cheered happily, clapping each other’s hands in happiness. Grian giggled softly. He knew Mumbo loved playing with the kids. And it seemed they liked to get just as dirty as their daddy did with redstone.

“I’ll leave him to it.” Grian said, laughing softly as he could hear Mumbo whining and telling the kids not to throw bubbles at him.

  
  


Mumbo had returned from the bathroom, with now dressed kids as he had to change himself after his suit had gotten soaked. He walked downstairs with the twins in his arms. Once he reached the end of the stairs, he set the twins down as he watched them waddle their way to Grian.

“Papa!” They said happily, as the twins hugged Grian’s legs. The blonde giggled, as he ruffled black and blonde hair, earning giggles from them. “Hello, my birthday babies.” Grian said, as he picked them up and kissed their cheeks. Earning more giggles. Mumbo chuckled, “Here, let me set up the table and serve the food. I think Aria and Oli want Papa time.” MUmbo chuckled softly.

“Really? Do you want papa time?” Grian giggled, as the two twins cheered cutely. “I’ve got something better. How about daddy and papa time when we’re done eating?” Grian said, earning exciting nods from the twins.

  
  


Mumbo set up the table and served the food, as Grian had placed the kids on their respective high chairs, as Mumbo served the twins the chicken, having cut the chicken in smaller pieces, to make it easier for the kids to grab.

Aria and Oli began to happily and eagerly dig into their food, Mumbo had served Grian as well, and he served himself last. The two sat down to eat, looking towards the twins as they were a mess. This caused Grian and Mumbo to giggle softly, the both grabbing a napkin as they cleaned the kids. Aria and Oli giggled as Mumbo and Grian cleaned the, after having mushed their face with food, they were now being cleaned by their parents. 

Grian and Mumbo had finished their plate of food, as Aria and Oli had finished a little while ago. Grian took the plates as he placed them in the sink. Grian walked towards the oven and pulled out the cake. 

He made sure it wasn’t too big, as he knew the one year olds weren’t going to eat so much. And he knew that, as he cut a perfect size for the twins. He set the plates of cake in front of the twins, as he sat down on his chair. Mumbo and Grian smiled softly, having remembered doing this when they were once small as well.

The small family began to sing happy birthday to the twins, as Mumbo and Grian watched Aria and Oli clap their hands happily.

“Happy Birthday to you.” Mumbo and Grian sang, clapping happily as the two blew out their respective candle. Mumbo removed the candle from their slice of cake, laughing softly, as soon enough, they covered their faces with the white frosting on the cake.

This caused Mumbo and Grian to laugh, as soon enough, giggles began to ensue in the household. 

They wouldn’t change this life for the world. It was practically perfect.

If only their friends were here to see how amazing this world was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this story, leave a kudos if you haven;t already, or leave a comment down below! I've been having so much fun working with this story with Evan! He's such an amazing author guys, you have no idea!
> 
> Thank you all much for your continued support on this story! And I hope you'll be continuing to support us! We very much appreciate all your support! You guys are the best of the best ❤


	19. A Long Time Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up with our little Grumbo family two years in the future :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter is a little later in the day than normal. I've been struggling a little, not knowing how to start this chapter, but I think I've got it :D In hope you enjoy it :D

Time with the two children seemed to bluster by. Each day shifted to night far too quickly for Mumbo and Grian to keep up with. Aria and Oli grew with each rise and set of the sun. The two learned more each day as they developed further and further into the people they were destined to become. Before long, two years had passed, Mumbo and Grian still struggled to keep up with their children, while the two little Gremlins continued to stumble through their lives, taking each day as it came, bright smiles stretched across their faces. The world was still so new to them, after all.

* * *

"Daddy!" The twins called to Mumbo, their eyes bright with curiosity and need, both pairs of little hands seemed to itch with the want to touch the Redstone that Mumbo was working with. Mumbo's brow furrowed at the two, and he shook his head.

"No, Redstone can be dangerous." He told them, as he continued to place it in the necessary alignment for his new contraption. Neither Aria nor Oli seemed to mind the threat of danger, their eyes still focused on the dust in Mumbo's hand, their curiosity stronger than their want to follow their father's instructions. Grian huffed a small chuckle.

"Why not just keep it out of their reach, darling?" The blond muttered, his eyes fell to his lover, Mumbo glared at him and shook his head. "Where am I supposed to put it? They're sneaky." His eyes flicked to the little tikes. While Mumbo had been distracted by his lover, the two three-year-olds had taken their chance to creep by him to play with the red dust. Mumbo's eyes narrowed at them.

"They're just like you, my goodness!" Grian chuckled through his words as he shook his head.

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky," Mumbo growled at them. "Do you know who doesn't like sneaky children?" He hummed, Aria and Oli gasped at being caught, the two glanced up to their father with wide innocent eyes, having been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar, they shook their heads in response. "The tickle monster!!" He shouted. Both of the children screamed and giggled as they pounced from their position and ran out of the room. A gangly Mumbo chased after them. "I'm going to get you!" He growled, a smirk curled across his lips as he watched them scuttle about the room, frantically searching for a place to hide. Aria lunged under the dining room table, while Oli hid on the sofa, piling cushions atop him to hide from sight. Mumbo chuckled at their cuteness. He stomped his feet loudly, as he stepped into the room. "Where are they?" He growled.

Mumbo knew that the children thought their hiding skills were far superior to his seeking skills, and while he would have easily uncovered them within seconds, he rather liked the idea of taking a moment to entertain the twins with a few silly antics.

"Are they under here?" He called as he lifted a flower pot from the windowsill. He heard a litany of giggled echo around the room. He huffed dramatically before placing the pot back. "Are they under here?" He asked as he lifted Grian's shirt. The blond giggled and pushed Mumbo away and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"No, you git, look somewhere else." Mumbo's eyes flashed teasingly as he crowded close to the smaller man.

"Hmm, the tickle monster may have to get you tonight." He growled in Grian's ear. The blond shivered and leant into Mumbo.

"Then the tickle monster better behave himself." He warned with a grin as he pushed Mumbo away. 

The taller man winked to his lover before turning back to the task at hand. He had two little children to find. He lifted the lid off the laundry basket and fished through the clothes there. "Are they in here?" He called, only to receive yet more giggles.

"Silly Daddy!" He heard Oli call out. Mumbo flicked his head up and pretended to sniff the air.

"Oh, I can smell a little boy nearby." He stomped close to the sofa, earning more giggling from the twins. "And a little girl." His eyes flicked over to the table. "They're close." He mused playfully before he twisted on the ball of his foot and pulled Aria from under the table and flung her over his shoulder, gently carrying her. The little girl screamed and pummelled her little fists into his back as she howled with laughter. Mumbo chuckled before his eyes fell to the sofa. He pushed the cushions from around Oli and deposited his daughter besides his son. He then attacked their bellies, one hand for one twin. Both Oli and Aria screamed as they giggled and wriggled about on the sofa, attempting to evade his tickly fingers. Mumbo chuckled before he relented and leant down to press a kiss to their cheeks. "My beautiful babies." He mused. 

A loud crash rattled through the building, the ground shook and the house shuddered. Mumbo's brows pinched high on his forehead before he glanced to Grian. "Earthquake!" He called to the other man before he scooped both Aria and Oli into his arms and flung himself under the table, Grian lunged under, as well, cuddling close to his family. Mumbo wrapped his arms around his children and lover, sheltering them under his body. The rumbling continued, the pots and pans from the kitchen rattled and Mumbo could hear his contraption slowly dismantling itself from the other room, the sound of metal clashing to the ground echoed through the house.

"Daddy! Papa! I'm scared!" Aria cried out. Mumbo stroked her hair and kissed her brow.

"It's okay, munchkin, Daddy and Papa are here." He soothed her. Oli reached for Grian and pressed his face into the blond's chest, whimpering quietly. 

"Papa, are we gonna be okay?" He asked. Grian nodded before glancing to Mumbo, his brow pinched with worry.

The earthquake barely lasted a few minutes before it slowly simmered to a stop, Mumbo sighed with relief as his hold on his family relaxed. "You guys stay here, I'm going to check if it's safe," Mumbo told them before he slipped from the safety of the table. Aria and Oli cuddled closer to Grian, their fists were balled into the fabric of his red jumper, their faces were skewed with fear, as they watched where their Daddy had gone, their breaths held. 

"Oh my God." Mumbo gasped. "Grian, come see this. Oh my God." 

The blond placed two quick kisses to the sides of his babies' heads before he shuffled from under the table. "Come here." He told his children, both of them crawled from their hiding space, their hands wrapped around both of Grian's as he slowly led them to where Mumbo was stood. The front door was hung open and the taller man stared out at the land beyond their garden. "What is it --?" Before Grian could finish his sentence his eyes widened and he gasped as his gaze fell onto what Mumbo had been so shocked by. 

Laid out on the grass beyond the fence that protected the garden were two bodies. A taller man with long brunette hair tied into a ponytail, he wore a red shirt and dark trousers. Beside him was another man, he wore a bright green hoodie and dark jeans, he also had brunette hair, but his was cut short and a silver patch covered one of his eyes. Grian glanced to Mumbo, his mouth agape. "Is that...?" Mumbo glanced to Grian and nodded silently.

"Who are they?" Aria asked. 

"Why are they sleeping on the grass?" Oli giggled in confusion. Mumbo glanced between his lover and his children.

"They are men that Papa and Daddy knew a very long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bun has released her new story! Honestly, check it out, it's so good :D I'm in love with it already.
> 
> But anyway, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please leave kudos if you haven't already and leave a comment of your thoughts, Bun and I love to read through them :D
> 
> Thank you all so much for your unwavering support for this story :D


	20. Where Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Iskall have fallen into the Overworld, where Grian and Mumbo had been spending the rest of their ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I sure hope you enjouy this chapter! I'm not very fond of it, since it isn't so long and dramatic. I'm sorry if this is so short, I tried to write more, but I am slowly beginning to pass out on my laptop again (∪.∪ )...zzz Although, I really you all still enjoy!
> 
> Because we finally got to Ren and Iskall again! ❤

“You two stay here, okay? Papa and Daddy are gonna go see if they’re okay.” Grian said, as he knelt down to the twins’ level and kissed their foreheads. “Yes, papa.” The twins said in sync, both nodding.

They watched as Mumbo and Grian went beyond the fence to go check on the two males on the grass. Mumbo knelt down, checking to see if either of them were breathing. “They’re breathing, that’s good.” He told Grian. “We should get them inside, we can lay them on the couch until they wake up.” Grian said, as he watched Mumbo pick both Ren and Iskall up and tossed him over his shoulders. Aria and Oli stepped out of the way, as Mumbo thanked his kids and walked inside, with Grian and the kids following suit.

Mumbo laid them down on the couch, he knew they were going to be passed out for a while. That’s what had happened to Grian and him about five years ago or so. “What should we do, love?” Grian asked worriedly, concerned showing in his expression. He wanted to make sure that Iskall and Ren were okay. “For now, we should let them rest. It’ll be awhile before they wake up.” Mumbo told Grian, as he kissed his forehead lovingly.

“We should probably take Aria and Oli for a nap as well.” Mumbo said softly, as Grian giggled, looking down at the twins, who looked like they were slowly nodding off.

“Come on, kids. It’s nap time for you both.” Mumbo said, as he picked up Oli and Aria, the two twins leaning against their daddy’s shoulder and beginning to doze off, as Grian hummed softly and followed Mumbo up the stairs.

  
  


Once Mumbo placed the twins in their respective beds, he closed the door softly, letting them sleep. “Do you think Ren and Iskall will be okay?” Grian asked worriedly, looking down towards the steps, knowing both males were knocked out on their couch.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Just...They’re going to be confused. Like how we were five years ago.” Mumbo told him, to then smile. “Let’s go to the room, love. I think you should take a nap as well, you’re exhausted.” He told his lover softly, as he took his hand and lead them to their shared bedroom, closing the door softly as he went to take his lover to the bed to take a small nap.

  
  


A couple hours had passed, Ren grumbled softly, as he opened his eyes, revealing a beautiful blue. He blinked a little to adjust his vision. He noticed he was in a building, a home to be exact. However, the structure, and the materials were something he hadn’t really seen before.

He sat up, groaning at the headache that slowly began to greet him. He looked around the beautiful home, and noticed on the other side, was...Iskall? Why did he look older? And why was his attire so different? He couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Fear began to settle in Ren’s body, frantically looking around. He wanted to know where he was. Why he and Iskall were brought here.

“W-Where are we…?” He whispered to himself, looking outside the window to the beautiful garden, and a playhouse that was made for little kids. Did a family live here? “Well, seems like one of you are awake.” A deep voice said, startling Ren as he quickly looked behind him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, looking at the taller male. Why did he seem so familiar to him, yet different.

“Ren! You’re awake!” Ren blinked, as he looked towards the other voice, noticing the smaller male. Ren’s eyebrows furrowed. The voice, although slightly deeper, was very recognizable. HIs blue eyes widened, “G-Grian!?” He said, shocked at how much older he looked.

Iskall groaned, feeling the voices ringing in his head. He opened his only eye, revealing a beautiful green. He sat up, as he looked around, noticing two smaller males hugging tightly, crying. And a taller male, who was comforting one of the males with the red sweater. He blinked in confusion, having no idea what was going on. All he could remember was that him and Ren had fallen through the same portal as Mumbo and Grian.

“Uh....What’s going on?” He asked, noticing the three males looked towards him. Mumbo chuckled softly, “You awake now, Iskall?” He told him, making Iskall raise his eyebrows in confusion. How did he know his name?

“Yeah...How about we sit down and have some tea and talk about what’s going on?” Grian asked, smiling. “Tea sounds good.” Ren said, smiling. “Love, can you get the kettle with water and heat it up for me?” Grian asked Mumbo.

“Of course, darling.” Mumbo smiled, as he went towards the kitchen. Ren blinked. Love? Darling!?

What was going on? Didn’t they hate each other?

  
  


“Okay, wait...So what you’re telling me, is that Iskall and I got transported to this world? For literally no apparent reason!?” Ren said, as he looked at Grian and Mumbo.

“Yeah, practically. We still don’t even know why we’re here, or why we were even sent here.” Grian said, shrugging his shoulders. “Trust me, if we knew, we would’ve told you.” Mumbo chuckled softly, looking at the confused expressions of Iskall and Ren.

“Huh...Well, that’s....Interesting, I suppose.” Iskall hummed, continuing to take a sip of tea form the cup that was given to him. “Papa? Daddy?” They heard small voices call. Grian smiled as he stood up from his seat, going over to the living room to pick up the kids. “What?” Ren and Iskall said, blinking, Daddy? Papa!?

“Ren, Iskall, these two are Aria and Oli. My babies.” Grian said happily, as he kissed their foreheads. Mumbo chuckled, “You mean  _ our _ babies, Grian?” He said.

“Wait...Babies? Babies? How is that even possible?” Ren asked, shaking his head as he looked at the twins. “Ehhh...Long story, really.” Grian and Mumbo shrugged, as the kids stared at Iskall and Ren.

“Are they our new neighbots?” Aria asked, yawning softly.

Oli blinked, as he hide shyly on Grian’s red sweatshirt, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was pretty short in my opinion, which it most likely is. Haha (ToT)/~~~
> 
> If you guys did enjoy this chapter, let us know in the comments below! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you all so much, it's all thanks to you guys that we have so much support i and we really to appreciate you all!
> 
> Evan has uploaded a new story on his profile, and I would definitely give it a read!


	21. It’s Less Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall and Ren are confused. How was of this possible? The kids, the bedroom. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little buns! I’m very sorry for the delay on this chapter! This was supposed to be Evan’s chapter, however, he needed a break, and I hope you can always understand that 🙏🏻❤️
> 
> So here I bring you chapter 21! I do hope you all enjoy it! If it seems short, than I’m sorry, I haven’t been...Feeling the best recently. I hope you all understand 🌸

Ren and Iskall blinked, trying to get their brains to function at the sight in front of them. Mumbo and Grian. Who had once hated each other’s guts. Had  _ kids _ !? How was that even biologically possible!?

“Okay, okay... **HOW** !?” Ren squeaked, feeling as if his brain was going haywire. He couldn’t compute on how this was possible.

“Okay, my brain has ceased to function. I’m agreeing with Ren, as much I don’t want to. How did you have kids!?” Iskall said, raising his eyebrows in confusion, but also showing a form of shock in his expression. Mumbo and Grian blushed softly, coughing a little. “W-Well...We’re not exactly sure? It seems this world changes parts of the bodies. B-But I’m not sure if that goes for everyone…” Grian explained shyly, looking away slightly.

Ren and Iskall just blinked. Ren shook his head, blushing massively. “I-I don’t want to imagine that! Absolutely not!” He said frantically. Iskall rolled his eyes, “Dude, you’re such a baby…” He grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Aria, Oli. Why don’t you two play in your room?” Grian said, kneeling down towards them. “Okay, papa!” They said happily, smiling. “And no touching daddy’s redstone.” Grian said sternly, chuckling a little as he saw the twins pout. “Okay…” They mumbled, only for their expressions to change into excitement as they ran upstairs to play. Grian sighed softly, giggling.

“Anyway, how about we catch up? It has been about...How long now, Mumby?” Grian said, looking towards Mumbo. The raven haired male blinked for a moment, “Five years I believe?” He said, chuckling.

This caused Ren and Iskall to look at each in confusion. Five years? That didn’t sound right to them. None of this sounded right to them.

  
  


“Okay, wait...You mean to tell me, you’ve been here for five years? Learned to build and even had children?” Ren said, still trying to compute all this information. Grian and Mumbo nodded with a smile.

“Should...Should we tell them?” Ren asked, looking up at the bearded male next to him. Iskall looked at Ren, his only eye blinking as the cybernetic one glowed slightly. He sighed, “I mean, to get a better understanding, than yes, we should.” He mumbled, not particularly pleased being next to the smaller brunette, but not wanting to cause a scene either. This caused Grian and Mumbo to look at each other, confusion plastered onto their faces.

“Tell us, what exactly?” Grian said, looking at his best friend Ren. He fiddled with his fingers, looking at the blonde. 

“Well...The thing is…” He muttered, not knowing how to word the situation at hand. Iskall rolled his eyes, “What he’s trying to say, is that...It’s only been five weeks since you two went through that portal.” Iskall explained, frowning at the sudden shock expressions of the two males, as if a sense of anxiety, fear, and sadness waved over them.

“Yeah...You’re telling us it’s been five years for you, but for Iskall and I, it’s only been five weeks.” Ren said, having the same frown Iskall had, looking at them.

Mumbo and Grian simply stared at the table, to than each other. How? How was this all possible? It couldn’t have been five weeks, the kids wouldn’t be so big if that was possible! Did time move differently in the Overworld than back in their Homeworld? They weren’t sure. Nor were they sure on how to think this through.

The air began to feel tense and anxious, as all four men at the dining table had said nothing. After a couple minutes, Grian decided to clear his throat, catching everyone else’s attention. “What...What about our families? H-How are they holding up?” Grian asked, curiosity waving over him. How were his mother and father feeling about all this? How were they exactly handling all this? Ren and Iskall shared a sigh, looking down at their cups, the tea now having gone cold.

“Your mom and dad have been looking for you since the day you vanished. They’ve called authorities, have placed posters of you with a large reward...They never stopped looking for you, Gri. Your mom keeps your spare uniforms nice and clean, folded on your bed, hoping you’d come back soon. They blame themselves, thinking they weren’t good enough to be your parents…” Ren explained sadly, looking up at the blonde. Grian bit his lip, feeling tears beginning to well up in his hazel eyes, as they slowly started to stream down his face. His parents had never stopped looking for him. They didn’t think he was dead. They held hope.

Mumbo frowned softly, taking Grian’s hand and pulling him closer, placing him on his lap as he let the older male cry, “Shh...Love, you’re okay…” Mumbo whispered softly, rubbing small circles on Grian’s back to calm him down.

Mumbo bit his lip. Did he want to know if his parents cared? In some ways, yes, he did...But a part of him really didn’t want to know. He looked at Iskall.

“What about my family…?” He asked softly, biting his lip nervously. Beginning to dread the question he had just asked.

  
  


Iskall sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “They…” He started, grumbling softly. “Just say it, Iskall. Don’t even try to sugar coat it.” Mumbo said, sighing heavily as his lover finally calmed down his tears, as said male was now paying attention to the conversation.

Iskall groaned, only to huff. “They...They thought you just ran away, really. They didn’t even bother to look for you.” Iskall started, “The day you disappeared, I went over to your folks to tell them what had happened,” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck once more, “Your father said you were bound to run away at some point. Since you weren’t much of a successor. They just...Really didn’t give a shit, man.” Iskall told him.

Grian could feel Mumbo’s grip tighten, only to let go. He heard Mumbo chuckle gloomily, as he turned to look at Mumbo. His once bright, green eyes hazed over with an emotion he hadn’t seen from Mumbo before; dejection.

“I’m mega sorry, Mumbo…” Iskall said, as he frowned. Ren looked at Iskall, to than look at Mumbo with a small frown. He wasn’t fond of the male. But, the way he looked, tugged painfully at everyone’s heart. Especially Grian.

  
  


“Sorry, love…” Mumbo said, as he removed Grian from his lap, “I’ll be right back okay?” He forged a smile, as he got up from the seat and left the dining area, footsteps slowly began to go up the stairs, as the sounds steadily disappeared.

Grian looked towards Iskall. “Is...Was this normal, in his home?” He asked, as he could feel his heart clench with the feeling of distress. Iskall sighed, running his hand through his hair. “From what I’m aware of, yes...His parents, were never the greatest, from what he would always tell me.” Iskall stated.

“He never really had a childhood...He was jealous, envious at the fact that you had such a loving family. A family he never really had.” He told Grian.

“I suppose that would explain why he was the way he was.” Ren hummed, looking at Grian, an expression of sorrow . “I know it isn’t any excuse for his actions. However, maybe you should check up on him?” Ren said, pouting his lip slightly.

Grian nodded, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to send Aria and Oli down here to play. Can you watch them for me?” He smiled. Ren and Iskall blinked, shrugging. “I suppose that’s fine?” Ren questioned, shrugging his arms. “Great!” Thank you so much!” as the two males nodded with a small smile. Grian went upstairs, wanting to know if Mumbo was okay.

Why had that never been a conversation before? Was it because of the fact that he simply didn’t want to consider his family...family? The puzzles were put together, now realizing a certain fact. 

Mumbo never really hated him. He simply was envious of him. And it explained all his actions towards him in their Homeworld. 

  
  


“Mumby?” Grian said softly, as he came into their shared bedroom. There Mumbo was, sitting on the bed with his back hunched over and his face in his hands, bouncing his leg up and down. 

“Mumbo?” Grian said once more, snapping his lover out his trance like state. Mumbo turned around slightly, a small, saddened smile appeared on his face. Never had Grian known about Mumbo’s family. Maybe he had simply not talk about, simply because it was something Mumbo didn’t want him to know. 

“Love…” Grian said softly, as he walked over to Mumbo and sat down next him, wrapping his smaller around a his taller lover. 

Grian wanted to be with with. Wanted to help him in this situation. 

However, he wasn’t necessarily sure how he could help his lover in this situation. 

But he was going to the best to his abilities. For the sake of his lover to smile happily once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If your enjoyed this chapter, go ahead and leave a comment, kudos and your nice comments! 
> 
> We really appreciate how you’re all supporting us in this story! ❤️ It means so much ya, it really does 🌸


	22. My Hero, Our Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo and Grian work through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not posting chapter 21. I've had a really bad couple of days and a lot had happened... But Bun, bless her heart, said that she would take my chapter and make sure that you guys got another update. I needed a rest, I just needed a little bit of time to get my head together :) But I'm back and I feel so much better :D Thank you all for your patience and support, it means so much to me. 
> 
> Also, please could you show Bun some love, she was amazing and just... I don't know what I would've done if it wasn't for her :D I felt so guilty for not being able to update this story for you guys and she just... Okay I'm tearing up... Maybe we should just get on with the chapter.
> 
> (Also a little warning. This chapter contains references to past child abuse. I do not think that it is a joking subject, what so ever. I hope that if anyone has been through this, they've reached out for help, and if anyone is currently going through this, please don't suffer in silence. Please reach out, to friends, family or teachers. They're all there to help you. You're not alone. If this subject may trigger you, please be careful and read at your own risk.)

Mumbo stared at the scenery just beyond their bedroom window, his eyes followed the lines of each tall tree and the line of pretty flowers that Grian had dotted throughout their garden. The last five years had been eventful. Their very first day, Mumbo had learned so much about the smaller man and himself, he learned how Grian was nothing more than a nice guy trying to make his mark on the world; he learned that it wasn't the blond's fault that Mumbo's family didn't care for him. Within that first year, Mumbo learned how he really felt. He knew he'd never have been able to allow himself to feel such things for his once enemy. He knew he'd never be allowed to have the freedom to express his sexuality, not with his family's views. The years that had then followed had been filled with love and passion, and the two little cherubs who had ruled his life and heart. Mumbo felt his eyes prick and sting with tears. How could he be so blind to his own situation? His family never cared for him. From their ignorance to his safety to his father's drunken fueled rages that had left him with often more than one bruise littering his pale skin. 

Mumbo's mind fogged, filled with images of his past life, swamped with memories he'd tried to forget. He was so consumed within his own head that he hadn't heard the footsteps slowly approach him, nor did he hear the soft voice that called out to him. "Mumbo." Grian's voice finally penetrated his haze and pulled him from his painful thoughts. Mumbo's head whipped around to gaze at Grian. He forced a smile but knew that it was barely more than a trembling grimace. He saw Grian's expression, he saw all the pain that whirled through his lover's chest, it hurt him too. 

"Hello, love." He muttered solemnly, his voice muted with tones of sorrow. Grian's brow pinched at the sound and the blond was held in place with anxiety and uncertainty. How was he supposed to navigate this situation? Mumbo had known exactly how to comfort Grian when his own heart had broken at the news that Ren and Iskall had shared to them. He'd wrapped his arms around him and held him until his sobbing had subsided. Mumbo knew what to do, but in the wake of a similar situation, Grian hadn't a clue on how to begin. Should he cuddle his lover? Should he give him space? He had never known Mumbo to seem so lost and so heartbroken. The sight had stilled him, froze him in place. 

"I know it's a silly question, but I have to ask..." Grian cringed at his own words, hating himself for having to ask, but what else was he supposed to do? "Are you okay?" 

A humourless smirk stretched across Mumbo's lips at Grian's question, his eyes narrowed on the other man. "No." He answered simply. He could feel the waves of uncertainty radiating from the blond, he could sense the turmoil that plagued his mind. He held out an arm, beckoning the other to come closer. Grian smiled softly at that, relieved at Mumbo's answering acceptance of him, he allowed himself to fall into Mumbo's arms, wrapping his own around the taller man, holding him close while also being held. Their arms snaked around their bodies, a comforting casing around the heartbreak, the bandage that covered the injury, the balm to their burns. 

The two stayed like that, snuggled close to one another. Grian was painfully aware of the agony that flushed through Mumbo's body, could feel it in the hold over his body, while Mumbo was so blind to the world around him, consumed with the blurring truth of Iskall's words. "My father was a terrible man." Mumbo broke their silence. The man's words almost startled Grian. He held his breath, waiting for him to continue. "His only love in life was searching for the bottom of a bottle. My mother was useless. She was so in love with him that she was blind to the hurt that he caused, to how he treated me. She allowed it if it meant that she could stay with him, be present in his life, she allowed him to get away with what he wanted." Mumbo's voice was strained as he spoke. "I wouldn't come home some nights. I often stayed with Iskall and his family, they were more like parents to me than my own. It was never safe to go back to them, I always knew that I would have done something wrong, angered him in some way." Grian's mind lit up with the images that Mumbo painted, he saw the scarred and broken teen that Mumbo once was, he could feel the pain and anguish within the young boy's heart. 

"Do you remember when I got a B in math class?" Mumbo asked, eyes still fixed on the window. Grian pulled away slightly to glance up to the other. Mumbo's eyes were blank, unseeing, his lips formed a hard line. He nodded. "It was the highest grade I'd ever got. I was so excited." Mumbo muttered, his eyes glassy. "I almost ran home, hoping that my Dad would be proud of me, that maybe he would smile at me." His voice broke as he spoke. "I burst through the door to find him drunk on the couch, as usual. My mother was smoking in the kitchen, her eyes deadpanning the wall. I ran to his side, my test results in my hand. I was so excited." Grian's breath hitched with a muted sob as he listened. "I showed him the paper, my words just dribbled from my mouth as I told him my score. He snatched the score from my hand and glared at it. He was so silent for so long. At first, I thought he was reading it, I thought he was just as happy as me. But he screwed the scorecard into a ball and threw it across the room. He spoke to me then, his eyes glaring. He asked me: 'Do you think you're better than us? Huh? Think that because you got a good grade that you're suddenly the king of the house?' I was so frightened. I shook my head silently at him. Before I could even think to react..." Mumbo trailed off as he sniffled through his tears. "Before I could even think to react, he stood, he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and threw me over the arm of the chair. He took his belt from around his waist. He folded it once and told my mother to come and look at the 'little shit who thought he was king'. He then hit me with it. Over and over. It hurt so bad. It was so sore. I screamed and wailed, begged him to stop. But he just kept going. Hit after hit after hit. I thought it would go on forever. He must have been hitting me for over twenty minutes because I felt blood on my legs, I thought I'd peed myself at first, but no. It was blood. He spat on me then, asked me if I felt good about myself now. I shook my head. He threw me to the ground and just sat back in his chair and began drinking again." Mumbo was sobbing now. His chest heaved and his shoulders shook with each wracking breath. "Something broke in me then. I saw how everyone else was treated. I hated them for receiving love. I hated you. I wanted to make you feel what I felt." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Grian. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated the sentence over and over as he sobbed. 

Grian's cheeks were soaked with his own tears. His mind reeled from the story, his eyes narrowed on Mumbo's face as the man cried. "Darling, shh." He soothed, his hand cupping Mumbo's own sodden cheek. The man's breath caught on a sob and he fell silent, his eyes connected with Grian's. "It's okay, my love. There's nothing to forgive. You were a frightened and scared little boy. I never knew what you'd been through." Grian's eyes clenched shut, restraining his own tears. He breathed through the urge to cry. He forced the feeling down, pushed it away. When Grian opened his eyes again, he stared at the man. He watched Mumbo and actually saw him. He saw the frightened child that he had once been. He saw the strong man that he had become. He smiled at the lover that Mumbo was. "I am here now. No one will hurt you again. You know what? Your children love you too. They adore their Daddy, they feel safe with you because you love them too. All they have to do is smile and you're praising them as if they had just won a Nobel prize. You are nothing like that bastard of a man, that sorry excuse for a father. You are better than him, ten times over." Grian told him, his voice strong. "You have never claimed to be anything, there were times, in our childhood that I believed that. That I believed that you were nothing. But now, I see you. You are the best man, the best boyfriend that I could ever have hoped for. Nothing can convince me otherwise. I was so alone in this world and you came to me, you helped me. You had every right to abandon me as soon as we came here, but no, you tried to keep us both alive. I knew nothing, and you taught me everything. You are my hero. I can also say for certainty that those children. Aria and Oli. They think the world of you. They love you. And I would bet my last penny that you are their hero too."

At Grian's words, Mumbo broke. His eyes welled up once more, and he pulled the smaller man closer to him. He held him to his chest as if he were the last bit of oxygen in a burning fire. He buried his face in the crook of Grian's neck and breathed, smelled him, let the scent wash through him as he cried. "I..." Mumbo whimpered. "I was so alone." He sobbed. "I owe you so much." He cried. 

Neither man heard the door creak as it was pushed open. Two pairs of tiny feet stepped into the room, followed by a pair of larger ones. Ren and Iskall had followed the sound of sobbing up. The two children had grown restless, had wanted their fathers. They followed the two up the stairs and as they stood in that doorway and watched Grian and Mumbo, they both knew. The history that had been shared between their two friends, how enemies had ceased fire, come together and built a life together. Where there had once been hatred, there was now love. They watched them, holding each other. Aria and Oli padded across the room to their parents, Oli reached out a hand and rested it on Mumbo's trembling knee. "Daddy?" He asked quietly.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Ari asked, Mumbo pulled away and stared tearfully at his children. The two three-year-olds gasped at the sight of Mumbo's tears. Mumbo's face crumpled once again, and he plucked both of his babies from the floor, cuddling them close to him. "Daddy, we love you," Ari muttered softly into his chest as she was squeezed. 

On the other side of the room, still stood in the doorway. Iskall glanced up to Ren, his own eye watering. Ren's mouth twitched downwards as he connected their gaze. They had been enemies too, back in their homeworld. But maybe, just maybe. They could overcome the animosity. Come together as friends. Iskall reached between them and clasped Ren's hand in his own and squeezed. Ren squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Okay... That was painful... I hope you're all okay and please don't hate me >.> I didn't mean to break your heart, I promise! >:3...


	23. Naughty Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are naughty, while Mumbo and Grian get the opportunity for a bit of fun :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is another update from me (Evan), the next one should be from Bun and then we should be back on our usual schedule :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, it's just a little chapter, but it was quite fun to write.

"So there're three dimensions in this place?" Iskall muttered, watching Mumbo and Grian carefully. The two sat opposite Iskall and Ren as the children happily babbled and played together, in the corner. Mumbo smiled and nodded in response, his hand gently holding Grian's.

"Yeah, we're in what Grian and I call the Overworld, but there's the end and then the Nether. I don't recommend going to either of them unless you have armour." At Mumbo's sentence, Iskall chuckled.

"Armour? Like a knight?" He giggled. Mumbo glared at his old friend and shrugged. 

"Yeah, like a knight." He sighed, his eyes flicked over to his children, they widened to that of saucers as he gasped. "No." He muttered and shot from the sofa and towards his children, brushing the red dust from their little fingers. Both Oli and Aria whined, trying to pull away from their father. 

"But Daddy!" Oli whimpered. While Mumbo was distracted by the little boy, Aria jumped from her place and ran away with a fist full of the dust, giggling mischievously. Mumbo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he chased after her. His son then took a handful of the dust before he also began running around. Mumbo glanced to Grian as he chased after the twins. 

"Babe?" He urged, begging Grian to help. The blond grinned and stood, chuckling. He stepped around the sofa and leant against the arm of the chair.

"Alright! Both of you stop teasing Daddy." At the sound of his commanding voice, both Aria and Oli stopped in their tracks, their eyes fixed on Grian. "You know it's naughty to touch the Redstone. Daddy has told you a dozen times that it's dangerous. Put it back, grab a chair and go sit in the naughty corner." Grian huffed. His chest ached slightly. He hated raising his voice to the children, hated upsetting them and he grimaced as the two sniffled as they complied, both holding back a stream of tears. Mumbo stood and scowled at them, his eyes narrowed. 

"How come they listen to you the first time?" He huffed in defeat. Grian shrugged, allowing Mumbo to pull him into a cuddle and preening as the taller man pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. 

"Guys," Ren muttered, his South African accent curled around his words. The couple glanced to him and hummed. "Iskall and I can take the kids, we can look after them for a couple of days, while you two have some..." He blushed slightly, his gaze fell to the floor as his cheeks reddened. 

" _Alone time._ " Iskall chimed in. His eyes twinkled with barely hidden innuendo. Mumbo's cheeks shone with pink as he glanced between their two friends. He pressed his face in Grian's golden hair, as he groaned with barely concealed embarrassment. The smaller man giggled and patted his lover's back gently before glancing over his shoulder to the two.

"That would be lovely." He nodded, he tipped Mumbo's head, with a finger under the other's chin, to connect their eyes. "We could go to our old base, stay there for a few days and come home. Just us two." Mumbo hummed in thought at the suggestion and smiled softly, his cheeks still carried a hint of pink.

"That sounds... Amazing." Mumbo replied as he grinned at Grian, connecting their lips softly. 

"Come on guys, that's enough." Ren whimpered, his hands covered his face. Although he thought Grian and Mumbo made a cute couple, it had only been five weeks ago that the two had hated each other, and while he knew it had been five years for them, it was still rather strange to watch. Just the thought of how far the two had moved on with their lives made his head spin. 

Quiet sniffling took their attention from each other as they turned to stare at their two naughty and very sorry babies. Mumbo sighed and called the two over to them, as he and Grian sat back on their sofa. Aria and Oli slipped off their chairs and tentatively walked towards their parents, their eyes downcast. 

"Why did you get sent to the naughty corner?" Mumbo asked. Aria glanced up to their Daddy before they flicked her eyes to her brother and shrugged. 

"W-We shouldn't play with Daddy's Redstone," Oli mumbled, the toe of his foot twisted on the ground. Mumbo hummed in response and nodded. 

"Quite right. Aria, why shouldn't you play with Daddy's Redstone?" He asked her. The little girl glanced to her father and her face crumpled as crocodile tears cascaded down her little cheeks. Mumbo's chest tightened immediately as he pulled the two into his arms and sat them on his lap. He cuddled them close and hushed them, stroking their hair. Once Aria had recovered from her sobs, she spoke, although her voice stuttered and cracked on her words as her little body trembled from her crying.

"B-Because it's d-dangerous."

Mumbo nodded to her and pressed a soft kiss to both of their heads. "Yeah. That's right. If either of you got hurt because of Daddy's Redstone, it would really upset Daddy. Papa will be really mad as well." He whispered the last part, receiving a sharp but playful slap to his shoulder from Grian. Mumbo giggled. "You know what Papa can get like." He teased. Grian scoffed and poked Mumbo's side, earning a little squeak from the man. Mumbo chuckled and rubbed his nose against both of his babies before releasing them back to the ground. "You can go back to playing, but please remember not to touch my Redstone." He told them. They nodded with wide eyes before they began running about the room, playing make-belief. 

"So when will we go on our impromptu holiday?" Grian asked as he leant into his lover. Mumbo smiled warmly at the other, as he wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder. He shrugged. 

"Tomorrow?" He asked. Grian's face lit with excitement. 

"I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say a massive thank you to all of our commenters :D some of you post constructive criticisms, some post theories, some are just funny little responses and the rest of you post nothing but support. I'd like to say that we love reading through them all, it's so nice to hear what the readers think of our story, even if it is criticism, it's always nice to have a chance to get better at writing :D Lord knows I need it :D
> 
> If you haven't done so already, please leave kudos, and also both Bun and I would love it if you could please let us know what you thought of this little chapter in the comments :D Thank you!! :D


	24. A Couple Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall and Ren offer to babysit the children for a couple days, so Mumbo and Grian could have some _alone time together_
> 
> And from the looks of it, it seems that's exactly what everyone needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I is back with chapter 24 of this lovely story! Now, now, I know you're all excited for Renskall, and I know you have all been wanting to see more of the pair in this story. So, here you go! I'm pretty proud of this chapter, not gonna lie. Now, it's not the best, but I'm still proud of it nonetheless! ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ
> 
> Ev and I appreciate all the comments from you all, we have enjoyed writing this story for you all! Thank you for supporting us! You all are the sweetest! ❤

“Okay, so I have everything you’ll need for Aria and Oli in this bag. They’re mainly calm for the most part, as they usually always find something to occupy themselves with.” Grian explained to Iskall and Ren, as Mumbo shook his head with a small chuckle. 

“If they do touch anything they shouldn’t, ask them to pull up a chair and send them to the naughty corner.” Grian continued to babble, explaining to the two males in front of him on how to take care of his children, on what they liked to eat, what was their favorite game, their play times and nap times. “Okay, love. I think they get it, they’re adults.” Mumbo laughed softly, as he placed his hand gently on Grian’s shoulder. 

Ren couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. “Dude, we’ll be fine. You guys go and enjoy yourselves already!” He said, “I’m sure Iskall and I can handle it from here.” 

Grian bit his lip nervously. He was excited to have some time for himself and his lover. And he knew his babies usually behaved well, besides always wanting to grab the Redstone their daddy owned. Although, that wasn’t what was bothering him. He was worried that Ren and Iskall weren’t gonna be able to get along. 

“Alrighty, alright...I’m calm.” Grian said, sighing softly. “Just...Just try to get along? For the safety of my babies.” Grian pleaded to Ren. 

Ren bit his lip as he turned to look at Iskall. He wasn’t fond of the Swede, that was for sure. However, he didn’t want to upset Grian and Mumbo. And he was for certain that Iskall felt the same. 

Iskall smiled, as he placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder, “We’ve got it. Run along, love birds.” He said, shooing Mumbo and Grian out of the house. 

“Bye daddy! Bye papa!” Aria and Oli said cutely, smiling as they waved goodbye, with Iskall shutting the door. He sighed, looking at the time. “Welp, let’s get to babysitting.” He said, earning a small giggle from Ren and the kids. Why did he have a feeling he was going to be taking care of three instead of two? 

Grian and Mumbo had reached their old base, seeing no difference than the year they had first built it. It brought fond memories to the two of them. It was here where they had learn their survival, where hatred was once held, only to slowly be replaced by love. It had seemed the cabin was untouched. Which was good.

They opened the oak wood door, seeing most of the chests and the furnaces that they had left here, were still here. “You know, I did bring some supplies with us. We could make this a little more spacious and make it feel like a second home?” Mumbo chuckled, seeing Grian’s eyes lit up at that, as he could simply tell that Grian was coming up with some building ideas in his head.

“Let’s get to it, then!” Grian said excitedly. It had been so long since he was able to build anything, what with taking care of Aria and Oli, and also doing this around the house. HIs excitement was that of a child that had just received permission to play with his legos.

Mumbo chuckled, getting stuff out of his leather sack. Dark oak log, oak planks, a door and some windows. This was going to be something fun, something they hadn’t done in so long.

Back at the beautiful home, Ren was playing tag with the kids, laughing as the kids were screaming and giggling as they were being chased. Iskall was inside, taking a look at the fridge on what he could cook. He didn’t really trust Ren with the cooking.

He sighed softly. It’s not that he hated the small male. Did he dislike him? He wasn’t sure. The small moment they had shared a while ago, with Iskall taking his hand in a gentle squeeze. He was unsure of why he had done that, and yet, it was so comforting. Was this how Mumbo had felt when he started getting along with Grian? He would have to ask Mumbo privately when the couple came back from their couple days of vacation.

He heard the door open, seeing the kids and Ren panting heavily with huge grins on their faces. They were covered in small strands of grass and some dirt. Ren panted, and looked up, his oceanic eyes meeting with the chocolate ones that belonged to Iskall. He smiled.

“I’m going to give the kids a bath, so they’re clean and ready for dinner. After that, I promised we’d cuddle them before they went to bed.” He said sheepishly, a plastered grin on his face.

“Aww, uncle Ren!” The kids pouted, “I don’t wanna take a bath!” Oli whined, as Aria nodded, “They make us sleepy! And we don’t wanna be sleepy!” Aria huffed, crossing his arms cutely. Ren chuckled as he scooped him up, “Welp, too bad, kiddos! To bath you two go!” He laughed, as the kids whined and squirmed, only to slowly give up.

“Alright. I’ll get started on the cooking.” Iskall said, chuckling slightly to himself. Ren was definitely a kid at heart. It was no wonder he and Grian had gotten along so well.

Grian and Mumbo stepped back at the cabin they had just refurbished. It was a two story wooden cottage, lanterns giving off a slight dim light, in the inside, it was a two bedroom cottage, a kitchen, a beautiful living room as well. Mumbo and Grian huffed, smiling at the proud work they had done together.

“It felt so good to build again.” Grian said, as the two entered the cottage, smiling as they set their bags down. “It did feel nice. What was better, as that we did it together.” Mumbo smiled, as he walked behind Grian and wrapped his arms gently around the smaller man’s waist, earning a soft giggle from his lover. He began to kiss his neck gently, earning small hums from the blonde. “Now?” He giggled, as Mumbo hummed.

“I haven’t had you all to myself in a long while...So yes, now.” He growled huskily, causing Grian to shudder at the sudden growl. He moaned softly as he could feel Mumbo’s mouth latch onto a soft area of his neck, beginning to suckle and bite at it.

“M-Mumbo…” Grian moaned softly, biting his lip softly as he began to feel Mumbo’s larger hands roam his body, his fingers tracing the stretch marks that had now slowly faded, but were still visible. The proof of the bundle of joys Grian had birthed to. “I love you, Grian…” Mumbo said softly, “So much…” He groaned softly, as he turned Grian over and picked him up, wrapping his thinner legs around his stronger waist, kissing him passionately as he walked up the stairs, heading to one of the rooms. 

That night, the cottage was filled with moans and groans of pleasure, soft whines filling the room. Bite marks and hickeys appearing on soft, tan skin, kisses were shared, as the savored the moment they had together.

They really needed to thank Ren and Iskall for this later.

Dinner had been made and eaten. Iskall and Ren had put each twin in their own room, cuddling them before they had fallen asleep, as Ren had promised. The sound of doors closing softly filled the house, as now only quietness filled the air.

“I’m going to wash the dishes.” Ren said, looking up at Iskall with a slight smile. The corners of Iskall’s lips twitched into a small smile. Only to frown once again, watching as Ren walked down the stairs. He wanted to thank Ren, for the comfort he had given him earlier, when Mumbo had the wave of depression hit him. Ren didn’t have to squeeze his hand back, nor did he understand why he had reached towards him. 

He let his hands form into fists. Ultimately, as much as he wanted to thank him, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Was he because he still harboured hatred for the smaller male? Or was it simply because he was too prideful. He was unsure. However, one thing was for sure in his mind, and never had he thought that he would think of this.

He wanted to leave the hatred behind, and have a better relationship with Ren. Maybe these few days of babysitting the kids just might help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! If you enjoyed it, if you haven't already, leave a kudos or a comment down below! We appreciate all the feedback you guys have given us, and Evan and I try to read and reply to the comments as much as we can! You are all such the sweetest audience! (❤´艸｀❤)
> 
> I will now leave you over to Evan, unless otherwise! Thank you for your patience and understanding that we need breaks as well! (✿◕‿◕✿)


	25. Sugar & Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall and Ren learn the risks of not listening to Grian's instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm back with another chapter, I hope you all enjoy this bunch of lighthearted fun :D

Mumbo curled around the smaller body beside him, he pressed his face close to Grian's neck and kissed the nape of it. The blond smiled to the rest of the room and pushed back against his lover as his eyes remained closed. Mumbo chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other. "I love you." Mumbo hummed. Grian smiled and twisted in the other's arms, his eyes moving to meet the other. 

"I love you too." He replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Oli was the first between his sister and himself. He grinned at the other sleeping child and nudged her awake. Aria's eyes blinked open and she settled a grin on her brother. "I'm hungry," Oli muttered, placing a hand on his little belly. Aria thought for a moment before nodding.

"Me too." She muttered before glancing to the door. "Where's uncle Ren and uncle Iskall?" She asked. Oli peered over her prone form to also stare at the door. He shrugged quietly before pushing himself from the soft mattress and clambering over his sister to land on the floor. 

"Let's go find them." He muttered to her. Aria grinned and nodded in agreement before moving to follow her brother. The two tots stumbled from their bedroom and peered into their parents' room, it was empty and cold. Oli pouted and huffed. "Daddy and Papa are still gone." He whimpered. Aria frowned and wrapped her arms around her bother, trying to comfort the other child. 

"It's okay." She muttered to him before they heard a rather loud snore rattle from below them. She glanced down and grinned brightly. "I think Uncle Ren and Uncle Iskall are downstairs." She muttered. Oli glanced down as if staring through the floor, he grinned and nodded. The twins slowly crept down the stairs until they saw the two men. 

Ren and Iskall had constructed a makeshift mattress from the sofa cushions on the floor. The two must've moved closer to each other in the night because Ren was laying almost completely atop of Iskall. Aria giggled at the sight and the two children sprinted towards their uncles before leaping and jumping atop them. Ren screamed and jolted, rolling away from an equally startled Iskall. The two men glanced at each other as a blush formed on their faces. Neither had realised how close they had been sleeping. Both determined not to pay the fact any attention, they fixed their eyes on the mischievous children. "What are you two doing up so early?" Iskall asked, his Swedish accent glittering his words. 

Oli's head fell to the side as he watched them, a smile painted on his face. "Hungry!" He squealed. Aria giggled at her brother's enthusiasm as the two began to bounce on the two men, repeating the word 'Hungry' over and over. Ren chuckled at that and nodded, he scooped the babies up in his arms and carried them over to the dining table, depositing them in a chair each, while Iskall moved to clear the makeshift bed from the floor. 

"What you two little tikes like to eat?" He asked. Aria glanced to her brother before the two then turned back to their uncle and simultaneously screamed.

"PANCAKES!" They howled with laughter. Iskall glanced to Ren, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

"Did Grian say they were allowed pancakes for breakfast?" He asked. Ren shrugged. 

"I'm sure they'll be fine. It's only pancakes, what damage could it do?" 

As he said that, the South African man had underestimated why Grian had been so thorough in his explanations about the food the twins were allowed. After all, they were the spawn of the chaotic master himself. Ren got to work quickly on dishing up the sticky treats for the children and within moments, the pancakes had been devoured by the two hungry mouths. Oli was the first to be affected by the sugar rush. He began fidgeting in his seat with the excess energy, Aria was soon to follow. The two were almost vibrating with the sugar-induced high. Aria glanced to Oli and as their eyes connected, it was as if a switch had been flicked between the two children. Ren glanced to Iskall, an expression of mild concern lighted his face, Iskall shared it as their eyes connected. 

* * *

Mumbo leant against Grian as the two cleared away the plates and cutlery from their calm breakfast, the two had eaten bacon and eggs with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. The salty taste still decorated their tongues. Grian glanced to the father of his children and couldn't hide the mischievous glint in his eyes as he splashed Mumbo with the soapy water. Mumbo squeaked with surprise before his eyes narrowed on the smaller man. His own playful grin spread across his face as he too splashed Grian with water. It wasn't long before a splashing fight began to take hold between them. Mumbo ducked for cover behind the sofa as he squealed at the wet feeling of water splashing against him, soaking his shirt. 

* * *

Iskall huddled closer to Ren as they hid under the table. "I asked you if it was a good idea to give them pancakes." He growled to the other. Ren's eyes widened with insult before he shook his head.

"How was I supposed to know that they'd go hyper from just a little sugar?" He snarled back. Iskall shook his head, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"That's why we were supposed to listen to what Grian and Mumbo said!" He hissed

Meanwhile, the twins screamed and hollered wit excess energy as they ran about the room, throwing cushions at each other and bouncing on the sofa. Ren and Iskall were in for one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough at how amazing you've all been in supporting Bun and I with this story :) It's honestly so heartwarming :D
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and leave a comment of your thoughts :D We love to read through them :D


	26. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Iskall share a small, sweet moment with Aria and Oli. With Ren singing them a soft lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I'm happy to bring you Chapter 26! I'm not gonna lie, this was very sweet to write, I was literally listening to lullabies as I wrote this of course, cause why not, right? ❤
> 
> I'm sorry if I haven't posted, I took a small break yesterday, as my mind was so sleep deprived, and I just couldn't focus on writing. Also, if this chapter is short, I'm sorry in advanced, I wanted this to be small and sweet, but I hope all enjoy nonetheless! ❤

After the high sugar rush the kids had had, they finally calmed down. Iskall and Ren sighed, looking at the mess that the kids had caused. Toys were scattered everywhere, some paintings on the wall on the floor, luckily not ruined. Dirt and mud surrounded the oak planks, as the kids had even ran outside and played in a small puddle with mud. 

The kids panted heavily, groaning softly as their energy was practically drained. Ren picked up Aria as Iskall had went for Oli. “Alright, how about a bath and then you two can go for a nap.” Ren smiled, as he walked up the stairs. Iskall watched as Ren went upstairs with Aria, biting his lip. He knew Ren didn’t mean to feed the children pancakes. They never had kids before, of course he wasn’t going to be so familiar with obeying instructions Grian had given them. Iskall followed up the stairs, thoughts filling his head.

He walked over to the bathroom, watching Ren preparing the bath as Aria was sitting tiredly on the toilet. Iskall set Oli on the counter of the bathroom sink, “Okay, the water is a perfect temperature. Can you get them undressed and place them in the bath? I’m going to find them some clean pajamas.” Ren said.

“Yeah, no problem.” Iskall told him, smiling slightly at Ren. 

* * *

“Mm...How do you think the kids are doing?” Grian asked, laying on top of Mumbo as they cuddled, having just ate. “I’m sure they’re fine, honey.” Mumbo chuckled, kissing his forehead gently.

“Although, I will admit. I do miss the kids. It’s...Weird not hearing their laughter throughout the house.” Mumbo said, looking down at his lover as he held him close. Grian hummed, “I agree...I’ve had such a wonderful time together these past few days. But I miss my babies.” Grian said, smiling softly.

“Tonight will be our last night, and we’ll go back tomorrow morning. I’m sure our babies are missing us too.” Mumbo said, sighing softly as he smiled. 

“Mm...If that’s the case, might as well make it...Special, right?” Grian giggled, as he sat up and licked his lips, as he straddled Mumbo’s lap, giggling as he got closer to the taller males neck and began to kiss it and bite at it gently, causing Mumbo to groan.

“You’re such a tease…” Mumbo chuckled, groaning as he gently took Grian by the waist.

"Just a little~" Grian giggled, nipping at Mumbo's neck, causing his lover to groan at the sudden feeling.

* * *

Back at the beautiful home, the kids were done being bathed, as Iskall and Ren went to their room, placing them gently on the large bed that they shared. “You two sleep well, okay? We’ll wake you up for snack time.” Ren said with a smile, as he tucked the kids in.

Iskall and Ren were about to leave the room, only for them to be stopped as small whimpers could be heard from the children.

“P-Please don’t go…” Oli whimpered, sniffling softly as tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes, as Aria nodded, holding her brother close to her. “W-We’re lonely...We miss Papa and Daddy…” She sobbed, sniffling.

Ren and Iskall furrowed their eyebrows in concern, looking at each other. “I’m not sure what to do...We can’t comfort them like Grian and Mumbo do.” Iskall said, his heart breaking at the soft sobs the kids let out.

“Mm...I have an idea. Come with me.” Ren said, taking Iskall’s hand gently as he walked them over to the bed, motioning for the taller male to go over to Oli and lay next to him, as he laid next to Aria.

“Shh...You’re okay, Papa and Daddy will be back tomorrow, I’m sure of it.” Ren said softly, as he gently caressed Aria’s blonde hair, who was sniffling.

“How about a lullaby?” Ren smiled, as Oli and Aria sniffled and looked at Ren. “L-Lullaby?” They asked in sync.

* * *

Ren smiled, as he hummed softly, thinking of the words to sing, to then smiled at the words he had thought of. Iskall looked at Ren; was he really going to sing them a lullaby?

“ Wandering child of the earth, do you know just how much you’re worth.” He sang softly, as his soft voice echoed through the room.

“You have walked through this path since your birth, you were destined for more.” He continued, humming as the kids listened, their eyes slowly drooping. “There are those who’ll tell you you’re wrong, they will try to silence your song.” He sang softly, as Iskall stared at the singing man. “But right here is where you belong, so don’t search anymore.”

“You are the dawn of the new day that’s waking, a masterpiece still in the making. A blue in an ocean of gray.” He continued, smiling as Aria and Oli’s eyes and fluttered closed, soft breaths coming from them as they were slowly falling asleep.

“You are right where you need to be, poised to inspire and to succeed, you’ll look back and you’ll realize one day.” He sang, as he got up gently and motioned for Iskall to gently get up, watching as the children held each other close.

Ren hummed softly, as he tucked in the children once again, smiling as the children softly slept closely to each other, as he took Iskall’s hand once more and gently led him out of the room, closing the door softly.

They walked down the stairs, sighing. “Wow...I didn’t actually expect that to work.” Iskall said, scratching the back of his head. “Usually lullabies help a lot. I’m sure Grian had sang to Aria and Oli a lot when they were babies. He seems to be that type of parents. And Mumbo probably joined in on the singing.” Ren giggled softly, to then sigh.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve listened to Grian’s instructions more carefully.” He said, scratching the back of his neck, his oceanic eyes full of guilt. 

Iskall sighed, blushing slightly as he placed his hand on top of Ren’s head, ruffling his hair gently. “You’re fine, mistakes happen. Now we know for next time.” He said, looking away, avoiding Ren’s eyes as the smaller male looked up at him. “How about we get this mess cleaned up, and I’ll start on lunch in a bit.” Iskall told Ren, who smiled happily and nodded, giggling, receiving a small smile from Iskall, who shook his head.

* * *

Mumbo and Grian were laying in bed, having been exhausted and the fun they had just had together. Luckily, they had been safe this entire time. “Hey, Mumby?” Grian asked, looking up at his lover as he was laying on his chest.

“Yes, love?” Mumbo asked, looking down at him as he pulled him closer to him. “Do you think, Ren and Iskall are getting along? What with taking care of our babies and such.” Grian asked, sighing softly. Mumbo thought for a moment. “I’m sure they are. Their relationship wasn’t as bad as ours was in the beginning.” Mumbo told his lover, to then smirk.

“How much you wanna bet they have a crush on each other?” He chuckled.

“Oh, definitely. I bet you 10 diamonds Iskall is the one getting flustered by Ren.” He giggled, looking at his lover. 

“Really? I’ll bet you 20 diamonds that Ren is the one getting flustered by Iskall. That man’s a flirt, and we all know it.” Mumbo laughed.

“Oh, you’re so on. I just hope you know, I’m so going to win this bet~” Grian giggled, letting out a soft yawn.

“Mm, yeah, we’ll see about that, honey.” Mumbo chuckled, also letting out a loud yawn, as the two snuggled close to each other as possible, wanting nothing more than to go back home to their babies once again.

* * *

Ren and Iskall had finally finished cleaning the living room, smiling triumphantly at their shared work. They sat on the couch, groaning softly.

“I didn’t expect for the mess to be that bad. They’re definitely little gremlins like Grian.” Ren giggled softly, looking at the ceiling. Iskall chuckled, “Yeah, but they seem to be the perfect mix of both Mumbo and Grian.” He told Ren.

Ren nodded tiredly, as his fluttered shut, humming softly as he didn’t realize he was leaning his head on Iskall’s shoulder, who tensed slightly at the sudden closeness of the smaller male, but slowly relaxed into it. “Yeah...They are…” Ren said tiredly, breathing softly as he was slowly beginning to fall asleep on Iskall’s shoulder, scooting closer to the taller male.

Iskall gulped and blushed softly. Was Ren always this sweet? He had never noticed how sweet and caring the smaller male really was.

He smiled softly, “Take a rest, Ren. You need it.” He said, yawning as he leaned his head against Ren’s, soft snores beginning to fill the quietness of the now clean living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Your guy's continued support is just outstanding, and it gives Evan and I so much motivation to bring these chapters to you, as we know you enjoy this story just as much as we love writing it and bringing it to you! (✿◡‿◡)
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment down below with your thoughts! And if you haven't already, leave a kudos as well! It's very much appreciated! And if you'd like to continue to support us, go and support us on our other works as well! And I hope Evan and I can bring you more collabs in the future! ❤


	27. Acceptance & Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposals and soft bois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there peeps! So this is a cute update, I hope you all enjoy it :D I wanted to thank Bun for all the work that she's put into this, honestly, her work is amazing. Also, please go and check out her newest story - A Quil For Horns! It's so good and I cannot wait for it to be updated soon.

Mumbo folded the last of his clothes in his shulker and let the lid close gently before he glanced to Grian with a soft smile. "You ready, love?" He asked quietly. Said man loomed over his own empty shulker, silently fiddling with something small. He stared at the little thing in his hands before his eyes flicked up and he turned to Mumbo. "You ready to go home to our babies?" Mumbo repeated with the same smile. Grian stood still, silently staring, his face was slightly pale and his eyes were wide. It was almost as if the smaller man was about to embark on a large public speaking event. Mumbo's brow furrowed as he stepped forward. His hand moved to Grian's shoulder as he stroked his thumb over the soft jumper, soothingly. "Babe?" He asked, anxiety slipping into his voice. 

Grian cleared his throat and smiled back to Mumbo, although his lips quivered with uncertainty. He pulled away and took a step back before he glanced around the room. "This is the house in which we forged our relationship. It's the house we built all those years ago. When we were enemies, we became lovers, in this world, in this house." Mumbo stared at Grian, dumbfounded, his eyes narrowed on the man. He nodded in agreement and silently encouraged him to continue. "I cannot thank you enough for what you've given me, but most of all, I cannot thank you enough for what you've moulded me into. Not only am I the man I hoped I'd become, but I'm a father to two amazing children and I wouldn't have ever been able to do that without you." Grian blushed slightly as he unclasped his hands and revealed the small box that he had been holding. Mumbo's eyes widened at that. 

"Grian?" He asked, his voice faltering and catching on his question. The blond merely grinned at him as he descended to one knee and opened the box, presenting Mumbo with the ring he had beautifully crafted. Gold had been moulded into the shape of the ring, perfectly sized for Mumbo's finger. Several tiny emeralds drew a circle around three diamonds that all sat astride a small Redstone block that glowed slightly from its place in the ring. Mumbo stared at it for a moment, dumbfounded and in awe of what Grian had presented him with. 

"Mumbo Jumbo, my teenage enemy, my friend, my lover and the father to my children, you genius Redstone-building spoon. Will you please do me the honour of being my husband?" Grian asked, his own eyes pricking with tears. Mumbo's eyes widened further, to that of saucers as the tears finally escaped their confines and cascaded down his cheeks and dripped from his chin, like crystal droplets. Mumbo stared at the ring and then stared at Grian before his eyes fell back to the ring. 

Grian watched Mumbo carefully, his eyes slowly narrowed on the man before he too stared at the ring and then back to Mumbo. He shifted in place, balancing on one knee. He sniffled and shuffled slightly. "Umm, Mumbo?" He asked, his voice soft and uncertain. His soft words snapped the spoon from his shocked silence and Mumbo grinned brightly, beaming more gloriously than the sun itself. Mumbo wiped away his tears before nodding. 

"Yes. Yes. One hundred times over, yes. I would love to be your husband." Mumbo replied. Grian sighed with relief before he plucked the ring from the safety of the box and slipped it onto Mumbo's outstretched hand.

"For a minute there, I was sure that you were about to say no." He chuckled. 

* * *

Ren clenched his eyes shut against the sunlight as he whimpered, his body pressed against something warm. He snuffled and shuffled closer to the source of the comfort before he felt a soft tugging of his nightshirt. He whimpered before his eyes flicked open. Only an inch away from his face was a sleeping Iskall. His eyes widened, and he almost jumped away. The only thing that stopped him was the fear of waking the other. He clamped his lips tight to keep himself from making a noise, as he slowly wriggled away from the other man, the sofa cushions must have been shuffled closer together in the night and rather than forming the two single beds, that they had originally put together, the cushions had pressed close enough together to form one double bed. 

"Uncle Ren?" He heard a soft voice whisper into the quiet of the room and he suddenly remembered that he had been awoken by something, or more likely, someone. Ren shifted from his place and glanced to where he had heard the voice, only to come face to face with a miniature Grian. His brow furrowed as he stared at the little person and it took him a couple of moments before he realised that the person he was staring at was, in fact, Oli.

"What's up, little man?" Ren asked, his voice hushed so as not to wake Iskall. Oli shuffled on the spot and glanced down at himself with a soft blush on his little cheeks.

"I... I..." He whimpered before he hid his face in his tiny hands. "I peed the bed." He finally blurted. Ren's eyes softened and his face fell. He glanced down to the pants of Oli's blue pyjamas and he hummed in understanding. A small wet patch had spread across the front of them, the pee had darkened the material there. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I stopped halfway through, but the bed is all wet and Aria got mad at me and kicked me out. I'm sorry Uncle Ren." Oli whimpered, tears pricking his eyes as he slowly devolved into embarrassed sobbing. The South African's eyes widened as he shook his head. He pulled Oli into his arms, not caring about the fact that the child was still wet. He cuddled him close and shushed him, stroking his hair soothingly. 

"It's okay, Oli. It's alright and completely normal. There's no need to say sorry, because you've done nothing wrong." He muttered and pulled away slightly to smile down at him. "When little boys and girls go through a tough time, their bodies don't know how to handle it and so sometimes, they end up wetting the bed." Ren explained, remembering that fact from one of his health classes. Oli stared at Ren with wide-eyed fascination.

"B-But why am I going through a tough time?" Oli asked with a whimper. Ren smiled warmly to the boy and shrugged.

"You're missing your Daddy and Papa, right?" He asked him. Oli nodded in silence, Ren grinned back to him and hummed. "Then that's probably it." He explained. 

"Okay." Oli nodded before he glanced back down to himself and then in the direction to the bedroom he shared with Aria. "What should I do now? Will Daddy and Papa get mad at me?" He asked sweetly, a soft worry blossoming in his little chest. Ren smiled again and pressed a soft kiss to Oli's head before he stepped from the makeshift bed and plucked the child into his arms, stepping towards the bathroom.

"No, your Daddy and Papa won't be mad. They will come home and give you lots of cuddles, like good little boys and girls deserve." He told him, Oli giggled and nodded. 

"I love cuddles!" He kicked his legs and wriggled in his Uncle's arms. Ren chuckled and began running the water in the bath.

"So, I think the best thing to do, is get you all washed and dressed, then we can wash the bed sheets and get Aria washed and dressed, then you'll be all nice and clean and sparkly for when your Daddy and Papa get home," Ren muttered but was greeted with a squealing giggle as Oli shook his head.

"No! Uncle Ren, that's silly, people don't sparkle!" He corrected him as he was gently stripped off his clothes and placed in the bath. He sighed as the warm water cleansed his sore, pee-soaked skin. "Uncle Ren?" He asked, his eyes fixing to the older man's, Ren hummed and smiled, encouraging the boy.

"I love you." 

At those three words, Ren's heart almost stopped, his chest filled with fondness and he had to stop himself from hugging the child tight. He grinned and plopped a dollop of soap suds on Oli's head, who began giggling wildly. "I love you too, little man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to focus on Mumbo and Grian's relationship, because I felt as if it had been almost pushed to the side with the focus of the children and RenSkall building :D
> 
> Also, I thought that an Uncle and Nephew bonding time was in order.
> 
> If anyone is confused about the biological aspects of nocturnal enuresis (Wetting the bed) I will provide a quick explanation: Most children who experience episodes of bedwetting can do so all the way through to their teen years, it can be the child's coping mechanism for traumatic or stressful events, or it could be a bladder weakness. In this event, we are seeing Oli experiencing a stressful event - Like missing his parents greatly! - and he had unfortunately wet the bed. As Ren said, this is completely and utterly normal :D
> 
> I hope you're all staying safe, and I'll catch you all in chapter 29 :D


	28. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sweet proposal, Mumbo and Grian walk back home to reunite with their babies once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello little buns! I'm here, happy to bring you Chapter 28! Wow, the amount of support we have gotten from this story is insane! You guys have been so sweet, and such great support for this story! Evan and I are so happy to have brought this story to you all! And we definitely have been having a lot of fun writing this story to you! ❤
> 
> Also, please check out Evan's story Noah Had it Easy! It's such an amazing story and he is such a fantastic writer! Go over to his story and show him so love, please! ❤

After the sudden proposal, and the shared sweet kisses after the tears, they had grabbed their bags and began to walk towards the direction of their house. Ready to go back to their kids and smother them with hugs and kisses, and to thank Ren and Iskall for taking care of their babies. 

“I can’t wait to hear from the kids if they had fun with Ren and Iskall.” Grian giggled, as he held Mumbo’s hand, as his other hand was carrying one of the bags he had, as Mumbo was carrying the other one. “I’m also quite excited. I hope Oli and Aria weren’t too much trouble for them, especially because Ren and Iskall are most likely still trying to comprehend this world.” Mumbo told his fiance.

“Or trying to comprehend their feelings for each other.” Grian laughed, causing Mumbo to snicker, only to start laughing along with his lover.

“Most likely. I hope you know I’m still going to win that bet. Hands down, love.” Mumbo smirked, as he looked down at his smaller lover.

Grian shook his head, smirking back up at him. “No, I don’t think so. But you can go ahead and keep thinking about that, my love~” He giggled, continuing their walk towards the house. “We should really use some rails and power rails to make a moving system, not that I mind walking, but it would probably be a lot easier.” Grian suggested.

“I totally agree, I’ll see what I can do. After I give the babies all the cuddles they need.” Mumbo smiled.

* * *

Back at the house, Aria and Oli hadn’t spoken to each other after the incident that Oli had had. Aria was sitting at the left corner of the bed, her arms crossed as she huffed. Iskall took a look at the little girl, it had been so quiet during breakfast, as she still seemed to be upsetting the little girl. She looked like a perfect, miniature version of Mumbo. Especially when Mumbo was frustrated.

Ren was cuddling Oli, who was sniffling, having cried as he was upset at the fact that Aria was still mad at him. Oli seemed to be closer to Ren, as the South African male was hushing him softly, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

Iskall stood up from the table, setting down the book he was reading and walked over to the couch, sitting next to the small girl.

“Aria...You can’t stay mad at Oli forever. It wasn’t his intention to wet the bed.” He told her softly, earning a huff from Aria. “Yes he did!” She told him, looking at Iskall. As much as she wanted to keep her angered composure, in her chocolate colored eyes, he could see the slight sadness in them. The loneliness of being apart from her brother.

He picked her up gently, as he set her on his lap. “Aria, do you feel lonely? Sad that your parents were gone for a couple days?” He asked her, seeing the once angered eyes, turn into sadness and guilt, as she looked down and nodded quietly, her small hand holding onto his green hoodie. Iskall smiled softly, as he gently began to caress her long hair, messing with the cute red bow Ren had placed in her hair for the day.

“And that’s how Oli felt, Aria. He just took it differently from you, you decided to hide it, while Oli showed it in a different action. He was stressed, as I’m sure you were too.” He told her, holding the small child close.

“Please don’t be upset at your brother. He’s upset, and is upset at the fact that you’re mad at him.” Iskall told Aria, as she slowly began to sniffle. “Would it make you feel better if I went with you to apologize to Oli?” He asked her, earning a small nod.

“Okay.” Iskall smiled, as he stood up from the couch with Aria in his arms, walking over to Ren.

Ren looked up at Iskall, frowning softly as he was still trying to calm down the sniffling boy. “A little girl decided to come by and apologize.” Iskall told him, as he set Aria down, motioning for Ren to put Oli down. He nodded, as he gently put the sniffling boy down.

Oli looked at his twin sister, sniffling. Tears pooled in his hazel eyes, as his eyes widened as Aria’s chocolate colored eyes were also filled with crocodile tears.

“I...I’m sorry Oli! I didn’t m-mean to kick you out!” She wailed, covering her face as she cried, her small body shaking as she cried. Oli sniffled and smiled as he hugged her gently, sniffling as Aria hugged her twin brother back tightly, hearing her brother tell her that everything was okay and that she was forgiven.

Ren and Iskall smiled, looking at each other as the two children and hugged and made up from the incident that had happened this morning. Ren and Iskall then coughed, and looked away slightly. 

To then hear the door unlocking.

“It seems that Papa and Daddy are finally home.” Ren smiled, chuckling as Aria and Oli quickly wiped their tears and ran towards the door.

  
  


Mumbo began to unlock the door, as Grian had set the bags down, watching as Mumbo slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by two small children, who’s smiles were just as bright as the sun and filled with happiness.

“Papa! Daddy! Welcome home!” They said happily, as Grian and Mumbo crouched down and opened their arms for their babies.

Aria jumped into Mumbo’s arms, giggling happily as said male began to smother her in kisses. “Noo! Daddy, your moustache tickles!” She giggled. Oli ran over to Grian, as Grian hummed and held his baby boy tightly in his arms. He began to nuzzle his son’s cheek, who whined and giggled, “No, Papa! Not the nuzzles!” Oli whined, as Grian giggled and continued.

“Hey, welcome back my dudes.” Ren said, smiling as he watched the happy little family cuddle and smother the babies with kisses and nuzzles. “Did you guys have a fun couple days of alone time?” Iskall chuckled, raising his eyebrows, only to laugh as Mumbo and Grian blushed massively, confusing the smaller children, but they shrugged it off.

“Oh hush, Iskall.” Mumbo groaned, as they walked inside, as Ren took hold of the bags and brought them inside the house. He noticed the beautiful ring on Mumbo’s left ring finger, as he whistled.

“Ooh~ Guess someone’s title has changed!” Ren said, as Mumbo’s face flushed a hue of red, and Grian giggled. “Yup~ He’s my fiance now~” Grian said.

“Really? Wow, congrats man!” Iskall said, as he patted Mumbo on the back, who smiled, “Thanks you guys.” He told them. “So, how were the kids? I hope they didn’t give you any trouble.” Grian said, as he set Oli down, as Aria jumped from Mumbo’s arms, running to go play with their toys in the living room.

“They behaved really well! I gotta say though, they’re literally the splitting image of both of you.” Ren said, as the four sat down at the dining room table. “For the most part everything went swell, taking care of them was a lot of fun.” Iskall chuckled.

“Well that’s good to hear! It seems the two enjoyed your guys company. Any accidents or mishaps while we were gone?” Grian asked.

Iskall and Ren looked at each other, scratching the back of their necks nervously. Did they really wanna hear about the pancake incident? 

“Er...Well…” Ren started, beginning to explain what had happened.

* * *

“You fed them pancakes! Dude, I told you specifically not to!” Grian said, groaning as he shook his head, with Mumbo chuckling softly.

“I’m sorry! It was early in the morning, they were hungry and wanted pancakes! And I couldn’t say no to their cute faces! Besides, we handled it pretty well!” Ren said, raising his hands up, as if to defend himself from Grian, who sounded like an angry mother hen.

“Besides the fact that we hid under the table for like, half an hour.” Iskall laughed, as Ren whined and hit him playfully on the shoulder, blushing softly. “Dude! Who’s side are you on!” He said, huffing as he puffed out his cheeks slightly.

“That, that does not surprise me!” Mumbo laughed, as he held Grian close, who huffed in frustration. “Honey, it was a mere accident, that happens!” He said, as Gran huffed and looked away. “Not an excuse. I told them specifically  _ not  _ to give my babies pancakes! They literally turn into little gremlins!” He said.

“Just like their papa.” Mumbo laughed, laughing even more as Grian hit his shoulder playfully, yet angrily. “You’re not helping!” He whined.

Mumbo and Grian soon felt a gentle tug on their clothes and looked down, seeing the frowning faces of their babies.

“Please don’t be mad at Uncle Ren and Uncle Iskall.” Aria said, as Oli nodded. “Yeah, Papa. Please don’t be mad at them.” He said sadly, looking up at their Papa.

“We love Uncle Ren and Uncle Iskall.” They said cutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you haven't already, leave a kudos down below! Or a comment to let us know how we've been doing! We love to hear your thoughts, buns! ❤
> 
> If you'd like to support us on our own works, go check out Noah Had it Easy by Evan! And A Quill for Horns by yours truly! We thank you all so much for the insane support we have been getting from you all! And we can't thank you enough! (❤´艸｀❤)


	29. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Mumbo, Naughty Oli. Both receive consequences, while Iskall and Ren keep themselves busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for not updating yesterday. I was very tired. I hope you enjoy this little update all the same. It's a silly little chapter with cuteness and naughtiness and /naughtiness/ ;)

"Fee, fi, fo, fum! I smell the blood of little children!" Mumbo's deep voice echoed through the house. He heard a series of little giggles answering his words. The children were supposed to have gone for a nap five minutes ago, but the two had begged their Daddy for a story. Mumbo found it difficult to deny his little tikes anything at the best of times, but when they asked so nicely, with their wide innocent eyes, Mumbo was an idiot in love. He couldn't say no to them, much to Grian's chagrin, who chastised him for exciting them before bed. Although, as much as Grian told Mumbo off, he knew that the other was just as much of a sap for the children as he was.

"Be them alive... Or be them dead. I'll grind their bones to make my bread!" He called, as he tickled Oli's and Aria's bellies to emphasise his point. The two giggled and squealed as he wriggled his fingers against their pyjama cover's torsos. "I like the taste of little children! They are yummy to eat!" He called out as he took Oli's foot by the ankle and pretended to eat it, his moving lips tickled the sole of his foot, sending the boy into fits of giggles, Aria chuckled along with him finding the scene rather amusing. 

"You're daddy! You're not a monster!" Aria giggled at him. Mumbo paused in pretending to eat Oli's foot and glanced at his daughter. 

"Oh really? Well, Daddy's turn into silly monsters when their children don't go to sleep." He told her. Aria giggled and shook her head.

"I won't go to sleep." She challenged him. Mumbo's brow raised as he grinned at the child. 

"Oh really."

"Uh-huh!" She nodded. 

He let Oli's foot go as he towered over the little girl and lifted her nightshirt, revealing her belly. "Then I guess I should just eat you up!" He told her as he pretended to devour her belly. 

"Mumbo!" Grian's voice called from the bedroom door, interrupting the silly scene. Mumbo's head snapped up, and he glanced back to his fiance. "You're just exciting them more. They need to go to sleep, not play around." He scolded, a smile playing on his lips. As much as he tried to stay mad at his family, he couldn't. His children were too cute and his fiance was too much of an adorable spoon. Mumbo giggled and shrugged his shoulder in reply. 

"They wanted a story." Grian hummed in response to Mumbo's defence and glanced down to the twins. 

"Right, well, I think you have both had enough stories for now, I think it's time for you both to try andsleep." He told them. Oli pouted at that and crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna sleep! No! No! No!" He screamed with frustrated anger. Aria watched him, her eyes wide with shock.

"We're gonna get in trouble, stop!" She warned her brother. 

Grian nodded at that and agreed with his daughter, he watched his son with hard eyes. "That's enough excitement for you, I think." He told him as he plucked the child from the bed and carried him down the stairs before pulling a chair and facing it in the corner. "You will sit there, Oli, and think about how you acted. Your actions have consequences. You can't be a naughty little boy and expect to get away with it. You're not allowed to leave that corner until you decide that you're ready to sleep." Grian told him, Oli squirmed in the chair and stared at his papa. 

"But what if I need to pee?" He muttered. Grian rolled his eyes and huffed at that.

"Of course, you can go to the loo, but you have to tell me before you go." Grian told him. Oli sighed and pouted, staring at the wall, he kicked it in frustration before crossing his arms. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mumbo stroked his daughter's hair, who was whimpering with worry for her brother. "Daddy, will Oli be in big trouble?" Mumbo sighed at his thoughtful little girl and shrugged. 

"I think he might be, but that's not your concern, sweetheart. You need to sleep, okay?" He told her. The little girl nodded and curled on her side, closing her eyes. Mumbo smiled down at his daughter before he wished her a goodnight and stepped from the room. He descended to stairs only to find a furious Grian waiting for him.

"What do you think you were doing?" He demanded. Mumbo's eyes widened at the harsh tones of his lover, he shrugged his shoulder, having no words to reply with. "You go up there and get them all excited and then I have to come in and be the bad guy." Grian sighed, his eyes stern. Mumbo's brow pinched on his forehead. 

"I didn't mean to do that." He muttered in response. Grian scoffed and glanced to where Oli was sat in the corner. A small smile quirked on his lips before he turned back to Mumbo. 

"You should be in time out too!" The blond told him. Mumbo's eyes widened at that, and he sputtered. 

"What do you mean? I... You can't send me to the time-out corner!" He replied, crossing his arms. Grian's brow raised in challenge as he took a hold of the scruff of Mumbo's shirt collar. 

"You wanna bet?" He hummed as his hand came down, slapping twice against Mumbo's bottom. The taller man shrieked at that before he was dragged to a chair and forced to sit in it, facing the corner. Mumbo twisted in his chair, and for a moment, Grian felt as if he was experiencing Deja Vu. "You're not allowed to leave this corner until you apologise to Oli for getting him all excited and then apologise to me for making me punish our son." He told him. Mumbo's brow furrowed at him before he glanced across the room to his little boy. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, no, I get you. I'll go do that now." He told him, after only being in the corner for a few seconds. Grian's brow raised as his eyes followed Mumbo as he walked across the room only to kneel beside his son. "Oli?" He muttered. The little boy glanced to him, his eyes watering and tears streaming down his face. The sight of the child's sadness broke Mumbo, and he sighed with self-loathing. "I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Do you forgive me?" He asked. Oli watched him for a moment before he nodded. 

"I'm sorry too, Daddy. I shouldn't have been naughty." He muttered before twisting in his chair to face Grian. "Papa?" He muttered, the blond hummed in reply, encouraging the child to speak. "I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to make you mad and I shouldn't have been naughty." He told him. Grian nodded and smiled. 

"Anything else?" He prompted. The boy nodded.

"I'm ready for a nap." Grian smiled at the child with pride as he moved to scoop Oli in his arms, he pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head. 

"Very good, I'm proud of you, its brave of you to admit that you did something wrong." He commended as he carried the child to his room before tucking him in beside his sister. "Now I'll see you when you wake up, okay?" The boy nodded as he curled next to his sister. Grian smiled fondly down to them before he left the room and descended the stairs to meet Mumbo. He raised a brow at him, his stern face firmly back in place. Mumbo winced at the force of his glare and smiled guiltily. 

"I'm sorry, darling. Next time, I won't wind them up." He muttered. Grian grinned at him and nodded triumphantly. Mumbo giggled as he crowded close to the other.

"Although, I wouldn't say no to those little love pats again. That was kind of hot." He muttered, a blush forming high on his cheeks. Grian giggled and shook his head.

"You're such a naughty thing." He scolded affectionately as he pulled Mumbo into a cuddle.

* * *

As the children slept, Mumbo and Grian made their way outside. Ren and Iskall had been working tirelessly on a portal. They'd been fixated on trying to get back home. Mumbo leant against Grian as they watched them, intrigued by his friend's actions. He watched as they worked before his eyes fell to Grian. "I don't think I want to go back." He muttered. Grian glanced at him as he spoke. 

"What?!" Ren and Iskall both muttered in unison as they heard Mumbo's sentence. 

The two lovers glanced to their friends, the shared expressions of horror painted both Iskall and Ren's faces. Grian felt guilt twist in his chest, for he too didn't want to go back to their homeworld. It seemed rather silly to call it that. Mumbo and he had built a life in this new world, had started a family. The risk of losing that was too great. The four men all stared at each other. Maybe it was a good idea if they talked this one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please leave a comment and kudos :D
> 
> If you've finished this chapter and looking for more stories to read. Bun and I are writing our own stories. A Quil For Horns is a fantastic book being written by Bun, while I am in the middle of Noah Had It Easy :D I am really enjoying writing my story, and I would love to see what you all think to it. Equally, Bun's story is absolutely phenomenal. As soon as she updates, I'm right there reading it :D


	30. Coming To Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo, Grian, Ren and Iskall decide to talk things out, Ren and Iskall decided to hear the reasons why Mumbo and Grian don't want to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I'm here to happily bring you Chapter 30! Ooohh how exciting! Guy's, you all have been such an immense support for Evan and I while we write this story! The amount of love you show us and tell us every time you read our story is just so sweet! ❤ (✿◡‿◡)

“Look, let’s go inside and talk about this.” Grian said, as he motioned for everyone to come inside. He was thankful the kids were asleep, and he knew they were going to be asleep for a while.

The four men walked inside the house, as the four took a seat. Mumbo and Grian sat down on their couch, as Ren and Iskall took the two armchairs they had in the living room. 

“What do you mean you don’t want to go back? What about your family, Grian!?” Ren said, shocked as a horrified, yet concerned expression was held on his face. Grian sighed softly, “I miss them, don’t get me wrong. I miss my mom and dad, I really do.” He explained to Ren.

“But, you need to understand, Mumbo and I, well how time works here, we’ve been here for five years.” Grian told them, “We built a life here, fell in love, and even had children.” Grian said softly, sighing shakily.

Mumbo held his hand gently, noticing the shaking tone in his sigh. “What Grian means, is that...We can’t leave. We love Aria and Oli...And think about it. If we  _ did  _ leave this world. What would happen to the kids?” Mumbo said.

“Would they have to try to survive on their own? Or...Would they disappear, as if they never existed?” Mumbo said, shuddering at the second thought.

“Those kids are our lives. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Mumbo said, as Grian sniffled and nodded. “And, I don’t really have a reason to go back. Iskall, you know that my parent’s never gave a shit about me. They never cared.” Mumbo told him, staring at the only visible eye that his friend had, who nodded and sighed.

“You’re more than welcome to try and get back home.” Grian said, as he wiped his eyes gently. “But, I’m not going back. Not if it means losing all this.” He said, looking at Ren.

“Nor am I.” Mumbo said, as he held Grian’s hand tightly, as the two stared at the two males on the armchairs.

Ren and Iskall looked at each other, in shock, but yet, somehow understanding. Grian and Mumbo had built a life of their own, within the span of five years in this world. The kids were their everything, and they wouldn’t change that for the world. 

And Mumbo made a point. What would happen to Aria and Oli? Ren and Iskall bit their lips. They didn’t want to think about what could happen to the children. They were only three. They had a whole life ahead of them. And to get rid of that now? Mumbo and Grian didn’t want to do that to the children.

Ren and Iskall sighed softly. They had to admit, during the couple days they had taken care of the children. They had grown to love the little tikes. The happiness that radiated within the children was just so intoxicating, in a good way. 

And Arian and Oli had told them they loved them. And to leave now, never knowing what had happened to them?

Nonetheless, was there ever going to be a way to get home? The portal they had built had failed them. It sent them into the Nether, is what Grian had called it.

“I guess I understand where you’re coming from.” Ren said, breaking the silence that had caused tension in the living room. “You don’t want to leave the live you had built here. Grian, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before.” Ren smiled, looking at his friend who blinked at him, to then smile.

“And, I think Mumbo has had the best years he’s ever had.” Iskall said, smiling at his taller friend, who beamed happily. “I don’t think I would want to see Mumbo depressed because of his fucked family.” He said.

“It’ll take us a while,” Ren stated, “But I think within time, we can come to terms with no going back home.” He said with a smile. 

Grian smiled happily, tears in his eyes as he ran to his friend and tackled him in a hug, as Ren laughed and hugged him back as well. Mumbo and Iskall smiled, watching the smaller males share a hug. Mumbo got up as he went over to the smaller males, joining in on the hug, earning giggles from them both. Iskall bit his lip, not knowing if he should join in on the hug, only to gasp as he was dragged into the hug, as he hugged them as well.

The four men laughed and giggled together. They would get through this. And now, the world was starting to feel more like home.

“You’re definitely going to have to show us how everything works in this world.” Iskall said, as they all broke the hug.

“Mumbo can teach you, he’s the one who taught me. He’s a natural, I swear.” Grian giggled, as Mumbo blushed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” He said, chuckling softly.

“I mean, you did go camping a lot with my family and I.” Iskall said, “And my dad did teach us all the survival skills we would need to know, just in case.” He said.

“Well, for now, I think we should just relax.” Grian said as he got up, “I’m going to wake up the kids in a little bit, and I’ll probably get dinner started.” He said.

“Oh, I can help!” Ren said happily, as Grian giggled. “Sure!” He said.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed. Grian walked upstairs and into the kids’ bedroom, seeing them sleeping peacefully. Aria had kicked off the sheets from her, as she was sprawled out, breathing softly. Oli, on the other hand, was curled into the blankets, in a fetal position that made him look smaller than what he already was.

Grian smiled, walking over to them as he sat down at the edge of the bed. “Oli, Aria...It’s time to wake up.” He said softly, as he woke them up gently with kisses to their faces.

Aria and Oli whined softly, opening their eyes gently as they blinked a couple times to adjust their vision. They giggled sleepily as Grian awoke them with gentle kisses.

“We’re awake, papa.” They said in unison, yawning softly as they stretched cutely. Grian giggled, “Good, now let’s go downstairs. Papa is gonna start dinner with Uncle Ren, and you two can go play in your play corner.” He smiled.

“Yay!” Aria and Oli cheered, as they got off the large bed, and happily ran downstairs, as Grian chuckled softly and shook his head at his rambunctious kids.

He got up from the bed and left the room, walking downstairs to join everyone else, smiling happily at how full the house felt. He loved the feeling.

As Aria and Oli happily played with small building blocks, each building some sort of house. Which they were quite good at. They enjoyed the small building blocks Grian had made them. And Mumbo and Grian were so impressed with how skilled Aria and Oli were with the blocks. They were happily building some sort of castle together, as they were cutely discussing on what blocks to use.

“Wow, you two are so talented!” Ren said, crouching down as he watched the children build. 

“Thank you Uncle Ren!” Aria giggled.

“We’re making a castle...But we don’t have anyone to be the princess in our kingdom.” Oli said, pouting cutely.

Aria gasped, and quickly turned her head to Ren, pointing her tiny little finger at him. “Uncle Ren can be our princess!” She said happily. This made her brother gasp, “And Uncle Iskall can be his knight and shining armour!” Oli giggled.

This caused Ren to blush massively, as he stammered his words, and quickly turned towards Grian, noticing the knowing smirk on his face and hearing him chuckle.

“You can’t change their minds, they’ve already decided.” Grian giggled, smirking at his friend’s flushed face.

* * *

Iskall and Mumbo were outside, as Mumbo was showing him the Redstone dust that he was always playing with, as he didn’t want to stain the house, and nor did he want his little tikes to sneak up behind him and steal the red dust.

“Okay, so Redstone is practically the power source here in this world, kind of like how back home it’s copper.” Mumbo explained to Iskall, “I’m not going to lie, I did struggle a bit. But luckily I wrote all my redstone builds in many books! I can lend you a few.” Mumbo smiled at Iskall, who nodded, “I actually read a few of your Redstone journals.” He laughed, as Mumbo shook his head with a chuckle.

“Not surprised.” He told him, as he looked at the large window, seeing Aria and Oli happily tugging on Ren’s arms, as they were giggling happily and Grian was laughing. Mumbo smiled, oh how loved that man.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Iskall said, smiling softly. Mumbo nodded, “More than anything. I would do anything for him and my children.” He told Iskall.

Iskall patted his shoulder, “I’m so proud of you, dude. You finally got the life you deserved.” He said, as Mumbo smiled at him. “Thanks, Iskall. You were such a big help though for my entire childhood. I don’t think I would’ve made it this far without you.” He said.

Iskall smiled, nodding. He looked towards the window, seeing Aria and Oli being tickled by Ren, as he laughed and played with the children. This made his smile widen, a small thumping beginning to pound at his chest.

Mumbo noticed this, recognizing the feeling Iskall was beginning to feel.

“I don’t think I’m the only one who fell for my enemy.” Mumbo chuckled, seeing Iskall’s face flush as he averted his gaze.

“Shut up, dude.” Iskall said, punching Mumbo’s shoulder playfully, who simply laughed it off and smirked at Iskall, “Never.” Mumbo said simply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, go ahead and smash that kudos button if you haven't already or leave a comment down below!
> 
> If you'd like to continue supporting Evan and I, go ahead and check out our other self fics! Noah Had It Easy is such an amazing work in progress that Evan is writing! I highly recommend reading it and giving Ev some love! He definitely deserves it! ❤ ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
> 
> If you'd also like to support me, go ahead and check out my story A Quill for Horns! I would greatly appreciate it! Thank you all so much! ❤（＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ


	31. The Princess & The Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princesses, knights, bets and houses :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow!! I cannot believe it! We actually reached chapter thirty!! Oh, my word...
> 
> Wow, this is one of the longest fics/stories that I've ever written, as a collab or otherwise. I cannot even fathom how we've made it this far, but I can only thank you guys for all your support and love for this fic. I also thank Bun for being an amazing Co-Author :D
> 
> Anyway, on we go with chapter 31. I hope you enjoy this one :D

Mumbo gave a sideways glance at Iskall and could barely keep back to giggle. The Swedish man shot the other a glare, his eyes hard and stern, but his flushing cheeks gave away his true feelings. The emotions he kept locked behind his mask. "You're such a f--" Iskall was interrupted by Mumbo's voice.

"Ah-Ah-Ah." He stepped forward and clapped the man across the shoulders, the metallic clang of the armour resonated and echoed through the sitting room as Mumbo gripped a hold of the chest plate and tugged his best friend forward roughly. He glared into Iskall's one eye. "Don't swear around my babies." He growled. Iskall chuckled but glanced down towards the children, who were staring back up with innocent and large round eyes. He flicked his gaze back to Mumbo and nodded. Mumbo grinned at his friend's response and nodded. "Now, go be a good little knight." He hummed and shoved Iskall away jokingly, laughing as he stumbled towards where the children were playing.

Aria and Oli had set up a castle-like build in the sitting room, the walls were large, but inside their play-building was only one room and it was set out with one little table, in a tea party-like fashion. Oli sat down on one side of the table, dressed as a nobleman, he tried to deepen his voice to the level that his father's was, as he greeted those who sat with him. Opposite Oli, sat Aria. She donned a long flowing dress, decked out with sequins and frills, her hair was combed back and plaited by her Papa. She plucked her teacup from the table and extended her pinkie as she took a sip. Beside Aria was Iskall. He sat hunched over in the chairs that were far too small for him, his shoulders were bunched and he winced uncomfortably as he shuffled in his seat. He donned a full suit of iron armour, the same suit that Mumbo had worn in his and Grian's first few days in the new world. He flicked up the visor of the iron helmet and glanced around the table. Biscuits and chocolates sat on plates and a fancy teapot stood proudly in the middle of the table - an elegant centrepiece. Opposite Iskall, sat Ren. Aria had done his makeup, splashes of bright blue lined his eyelids and a shock of bright, almost neon pink, lipstick was spread across his lips. He donned a light pink dress with a sparkling tiara on his head. He preened in his new outfit, trying to settle into the role of princess for the two children. 

"It is rather lovely to have you, Sir Uncle Iskall, join us for this lovely afternoon tea. Isn't it lovely?" Oli asked, clearly struggling to find any adjective other than the word, 'lovely'. Iskall chuckled at the child before he nodded. 

"Aye, it is, Lord Oli. For I have traversed far and wide to join you today." Iskall muttered, drawing the attention of Ren. 

"So, dear knight, tell us of your travels." Ren's voice squeaked and cracked as he tried to raise it to the pitch and tone to that of a princess. Aria giggled along with her brother before she raised her cup of tea. 

"Yes, Sir Uncle Iskall, pray tell. I agree with Princess Uncle Ren."

Mumbo chuckled from his place on the sofa, his eyes flicking from one face to the other. He knew that both Grian, and he were caught in a tie. Although he had bet his lover 20 diamonds that Ren was the one getting flustered by Iskall, he could see that they were both equally flustered by one another. What he hadn't told Grian, was that his 20 diamonds also included who would make the first move, and he had betted on Iskall to pull through. Was he cheating? Probably, although Mumbo was certain that he'd pull it off. Besides, he hadn't lied or done anything to forge the results of the bet, he had merely withheld crucial information. Was Grian going to be mad? One hundred times over. However, Mumbo was more than happy to be 'punished' for such a discrepancy. He glanced over to where his lover was working, surrounded by cooking utensils, Grian set a timer on their stove and leant back against the counter. The blond felt eyes on him and he peeked over towards his family and friends, only to find Mumbo watching him. He gave a little wave and a small smile. Mumbo chuckled. Oh, he was definitely looking forward to tonight. He gave an innocent wave back before his eyes fell back to his children, Ren and Iskall.

"Once upon a time in a kingdom unlike any other, there lived a charming knight whose name was Sir Uncle Iskall." The Swedish man began his speech. His hands swaying for dramatic effect. Aria and Oli bounced in place, excited to hear the story. Their eyes were wide as they listened carefully to their uncle as he spoke. "It was this brave knight who chanced the perilous journey through blistering cold and scorching desert, travelling for many days and nights, risking life and limb to reach the dragon's keep. For he was the bravest—and most handsome—in all the land. And it was destiny that it was he who would traverse these dangerous terrains, only to sit before you today. He alone would climb to the highest room of the tallest tower to the Oli-Aria Castle. He took the seat across, relaxing at the tea-party table, and stare into the eyes of the prettiest Princess of all the land. Princess Uncle Ren. For it was him that had taken a shine in the knight's eye. For it was this very princess that Sir Uncle Iskall would ask for his hand." Ren's cheeks blushed a bright blistering pink, shining through the glittering makeup that Aria had painted across his face. Ren gasped as he watched Iskall rise from his chair and knelt before him. The two children giggled maniacally at the actions, while Mumbo could barely keep the wide grin from his face. He glanced across the room and to Grian, who's eyes were wide with shock as they all watched Iskall pluck Ren's hand from his lap. "Will thy lovingly princess, take such a lowly knight as myself to be your thoughtfully beheaded boyfriend?" Iskall grinned up to Ren, his eye shining with both mischief and nervousness. 

The South African floundered for a moment as he glanced around the table. He hadn't a clue how to respond. His blush brightened, and he shifted in his chair, stuttering for a reply. 

"Oh Princess Uncle Ren, you must accept!" Aria giggled, her eyes fixed to Oli's as they both giggled at their uncles. Ren blushed brighter at their encouragement. 

"Umm, I most humbly accept." Ren muttered, his cheeks flushing.

"YESSS!!!" Mumbo leapt from his place on the sofa, fist-bumping the air. The children screamed in fright at the sudden noise and movement, before they dissolved into hysterical giggles. Grian chuckled but shook his head, resting his head in his hands. Ren and Iskall had twisted around to watch the moustached man, their lips twisted with fond amusement as they watched him dance about the room, singing to himself. 

* * *

The sun had begun to set on the world around them, the orange hues flickered through the windows of the Grian and Mumbo household. Two little children slept peacefully in their bedroom, their little hands clasped together as they shuffled sleepily into their pillows. On the floor below, with the lights turned down low, Mumbo and Grian snuggled together on the couch, a tumbler of whisky in their hands. Opposite the two men sat Iskall and Ren, both sat rather close to one another, their hands clasped between them, and their own tumblers of said alcoholic drink. They'd changed from their dress-up clothes and now sat more comfortable in their usual outfits, Ren had also washed the makeup from his face, although a few specs of stubborn glitter still clung to his cheeks. Iskall took a sip of the sweet-tasting liquor before his eyes narrowed on his best friend. 

"What was all that whooping about?" He asked. Mumbo chuckled and leant into Grian, the alcohol-fueled haze giving him the giggles. Grian shook his head fondly at his lover and shoved his shoulder gently, encouraging him to respond. 

"Well, Grian and I had a bet going." Mumbo murmured. "He bet that Iskall would be flustered by Ren, but I - the winner - bet that Ren would be flustered by Iskall. And that Iskall would make the first move." He added the last part hastily, only partially hoping that Grian wouldn't catch it. The blond's eyes widened as he glanced to his lover, his mouth fell comically agape. 

"Hey!" He whined and jabbed Mumbo in the side, earning a high pitched squeaky giggle from the other man. Grian chuckled and did it again and again. "You. Never. Said. That. Last. Bit." He punctuated each word with a swift tickle to Mumbo's torso. The man flinched and writhed under Grian's ministrations, squealing and giggling like Oli or Aria did when they were tickled. 

"Stahp!" Mumbo whimpered, Grian finally pulled his hands away but stared at his fiance.

"I will deal with you later." Grian muttered to him, his voice low so only Mumbo could hear. The moustached man blushed brightly. The pink hue reached the tips of his ears as his stomach fluttered with arousal at his lover's seductively dangerous tone. 

"You bet on us?" Ren spluttered, his eyes flicked from Grian to Mumbo. The two engaged idiots glanced back to their friends and blushed guiltily before shrugging. Grian nodded with a little smile.

"Maybe?" He shrugged, feigning innocence. Just as Iskall sat forward to chastise his friends, Mumbo leapt from the couch and pointed towards the front door. 

"We have something to show you guys!" Mumbo called, gaining both Iskall and Ren's attention. The two stood slowly from their seats and followed the tipsy Redstone genius, Grian followed the trio close behind, his eyes fixed on Mumbo.

The four men exited the house and into the warm night that bathed the garden. Iskall and Ren stood close together, both sharing the same confused expressions. "Mumbo, what --" Iskall was interrupted by Mumbo, who spun on his heel and began walking backwards, through the garden and passed the gate. 

"Good things come with patience, my friends." He muttered as he twizzled around once more and continued to march forward. Mumbo lead Ren, Iskall and Grian from the house and around to the side of the ocean, they hadn't walked for too long - a minute at most - before he came to a stop. Iskall had to halt in his walking suddenly as not to crash into Mumbo's back. Mumbo twisted around to face his friends. "Grian is amazing and fantastic and we made you both a present."

Iskall and Ren glanced to each other sceptically before they focused their stares back to Mumbo. "What?" Ren asked, his brows furrowed in puzzlement. Mumbo winked at them and reached forward for his lover. Grian took his outstretched hand and allowed himself to be dragged to Mumbo's side. He giggled and leant into his lover, allowing his fiance to explain further.

"When I say we, I mean Grian made it, but I did the Redstone circuitry." Mumbo nodded before gesturing to his left, his hands pointed towards a large house, it appeared similar to that of Grian's and Mumbo's, but it had distinct features that were rather stark, but held the characters and personalities of both Ren and Iskall, making this house their own. "We made you a house." 

Grian giggled and nodded at his friends' flabbergasted expressions. "Yeah, we thought, while it was nice having you guys crashing on our couches, it was probably for the best that you had a place of your own. But you were too focused on the portal to get home. We made you one ourselves." Grian explained, his head a little clearer and less intoxicated than Mumbo's. Ren's eyes pricked with tears as he lunged forward to his best friend and encompassed Grian in a tight cuddle.

"Thank you!" He all but squealed. Mumbo chuckled at the sight of them before he stepped forward to Iskall. The Swedish man grinned to his friend and reached a handout, Mumbo shook it but yelped as he was tugged forwards to Iskall, who leant in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't think I forgot the bet, I want a sharing of those diamonds." He told him before pulling away and flashing his friend a wink. "But, thank you, man. That's amazing." 

* * *

"Do you think they liked it?" Mumbo asked Grian, as they trudged up the stairs and to their bedroom, the blond glanced back to his lover and smiled with a soft nod.

"I think so." He muttered as they entered their room. Within seconds of Mumbo flicking the light on, he found himself pushed up against the wall, a small hand pressed against his crotch and wild blue eyes blazed into his own. "Now, mister." Grian growled seductively. "I think you deserve to be punished for cheating today." Mumbo yelped but giggled, his cheeks burning.

"Uhh, I didn't cheat, merely withheld information." He chimed in, cheekily correcting his dominating fiance. Grian's eyebrow arched high on his forehead as he nodded. 

"Oh, you're answering back as well, are we?" He hummed. "Well, you are being exceptionally naughty today." He challenged. "What punishment do you think you deserve, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?
> 
> Good?
> 
> Cool!
> 
> XD I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly did :D if you liked it, then please leave a comment and if you really liked it then please leave kudos :D
> 
> (Also, Bun has an amazing story at the moment - Quil For Horns. It's so good!! So please go and send her all the love, it's amazing and fantastic, equally, if you want some more of Moi, then I'd say to check out my latest solo fic, Noah Had It Easy :D )
> 
> Stay safe guys and I'll catch you all in chapter 33 :D


	32. Forgetfulness & Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian decides his punishment for Mumbo, not realizing he had forgotten something important.
> 
> And Ren and Iskall are about to suffer the consequences from just a simple night of passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little bun's! I is back with Chapter 32! Whoop whoop! And I brought the good stuff~ (❤´艸｀❤) You guys, this is crazy! We reached 30 chapters! This is insane! You guys are just absolutely incredible with your ongoing support, and it swells mine and Ev's heart with love, and we love bringing more chapters to you all!
> 
> You guys are incredible and we cannot thank you enough! ❤

"What punishment do you think you deserve, hmm?" Grian said seductively, licking his lips as he looked up at his taller lover.

Mumbo giggled, the haze of the alcohol still affecting him. “I don’t know~ I really didn’t do anything bad.” He said, shrugging, only to gasp as he was taken by the tie, dragged to the bed he and his fiance shared. Grian sat on the bed, licking his lips as he could clearly see the tent in his lover's pants.

Grian took Mumbo’s wrist, as he pulled him towards him. Mumbo gasped as he was laid over on Grian’s lap, biting his lip as he squirmed, feeling the tightness of his pants. “Now, now~” Grian hummed, using his hand to undo Mumbo’s pants, pulling them off and leaving them below his knees.

“Let me show you what happens when you talk back, Mumby~” Grian growled lowly, as his left hand gently rubbed Mumbo’s left cheek, only to raise it as he smacked said cheek, leaving a sharp sting.

Mumbo whined, it was painful, yet it made his cock twitch in excitement. Grian chuckled softly, as he gently rubbed the cheek he had slapped, smirking at the soft, breathy moan he earned from his lover. Mumbo bit his lip as he felt Grian’s hand raise once more, gasping and letting out a moan as he felt the stinging of the second slap.

“Someone seems to be enjoying this~” Grian groaned softly, feeling his pants tighten as he listened to Mumbo’s moans. “Do you like being punished, Mumby~? Tell me~” Grian said, as he smacked his ass once more.

“Aah~! Y-Yes~” Mumbo moaned, panting heavily as he rocked his hips, wanting to feel some form of friction against his hard cock. Grian moaned softly as he could feel Mumbo grind against his lap. “G-Grian, please~” Mumbo moaned, turning his head as he looked up at the smaller male, biting his lip as his cheeks were flushed from the arousal and slight alcohol intake he had earlier.

“Mm…” Grian hummed, smirking as he got a gasp and moan once more from him, as he had smacked his ass once more. “I suppose you’ve been punished enough.” He said, as he moved Mumbo to lay on his back on the bed. He removed his shoes and pulled off the rest of his pants and boxers. He moved Mumbo to sit up, as he unbuttoned his suit, throwing the clothing on the floor. He would worry about it later.

Mumbo bit his lip as he was laid back down. He propped himself up with his elbows, panting softly as he watched Grian undress. The muscles he had gained over the years, the tone stomach he had as well, as well as slight muscular arms from all the building. Damn, he really was one lucky man.

He watched as Grian went over to their nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube, completely forgetting about the condoms in there as he closed the drawer. He walked back over to Mumbo, as he nestled himself in between the taller males legs, moaning softly as he began to grind their hips together, earning moans from the taller male underneath him.

“G-Grian~” Mumbo moaned, arching his back as he felt Grian attack his pale chest, leaving kisses and gentle bitemarks, as he slowly made his way towards the light pink buds.

Mumbo moaned at this, arching his back eagerly as he looked at Grian, his eyes half lidded as he wanted more than just the simple kisses and nips. “So impatient you are, love~” Grian chuckled softly, licking his lips as he went for one of his nipples, beginning to suckle on it as his hand messed with the other one. 

Mumbo squirmed underneath his lover, becoming a panting and moaning mess. He couldn’t take it, he simply wanted Grian then and there. “G-Grian~ Stop teasing~” He whined, hearing the seductive chuckle come from Grian once more.

“But I love hearing those sweet moans of yours, love~” Grian whispered in Mumbo’s ear, as he reached for the bottle of lube that he had tossed to the side of the bed. He sat up on his knees, opening the bottle as he lubed up his hand. He lifted Mumbo’s legs as he placed them on his shoulders, his hand going near Mumbo’s entrance. Mumbo’s breath hitched as he felt Grian’s finger prodding his entrance, groaning softly as Grian gently pushed his finger in.

“Shh, just relax love.” Grian said softly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, to start gently and slowly thrust his finger inside his fiance. Mumbo moaned softly, looking up at Grian as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

“Y-You can add another~” He said, smiling gently. Grian smiled as he nodded, beginning to push in a second finger, to then add a third.

Mumbo moaned and arched his back, feeling Grian’s fingers stretch him, his toes curled at the pleasure he was receiving. He gasped as his eyes widened, as he felt Grian’s fingers curl, rubbing his prostate.

“There we go~” Grian giggled, groaning softly as he continued to tease Mumbo’s sweet spot, pleased with the loud moans he was getting in return. Grian hushed him, “Don’t be too loud~ You’ll wake the kids~” He growled lowly in his ear.

Mumbo covered his mouth, suppressing the loud moans he was giving out as his prostate was simply getting teased by Grian’s fingers. 

“Alright, I think you’re ready~” Grian said, as he removed his fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube once more as he lubed up his cock, to then lean against his entrance. Mumbo panted, trying to catch his breath, only to muffle his loud moan once again as he felt Grian push inside him.

Grian moaned at how tight and warm Mumbo was, as he finally pushed all the way in. Mumbo panted heavily, looking up at Grian whose face was also flushed. “G-Grian~ You can move~” Mumbo whined, wanting nothing more than to for his fiance to move already. Grian chuckled, “Being so impatient, are we?” Grian panted, and took a hold of Mumbo’s cock, squeezing tightly as Mumbo gasped loudly, grabbing a pillow as he bit into it, muffling his pleasurable screams.

Grian leaned down to his ear, smirking. “You’re not allowed to cum, until I cum~” He growled lowly. This caused Mumbo’s eyes to widen. This was definitely his punishment.

Grian moaned as he began to thrust into Mumbo, a gentle, yet fast pace. Mumbo bit at his pillow hard, doing his best to muffle his moans so as to not wake up his children, who were innocently sleeping in their room. Tears were streaming down his face, moaning as he looked up at Grian, whose face was flushed and moaning at the feeling of being inside him.

“F-Fuck, you’re tight, Mumby~” Grian moaned, biting his lip as he could feel the heat burning in his stomach, as he wanted to be gentle with Mumbo, but he also wanted to be rough with the taller male.

Mumbo whined, catching the attention of the blonde. He lowered the pillow, “H-Harder~ Be r-rough with me~” He moaned, to then smirk. “T-This is a punishment, isn’t it, love~?” He giggled. Grian growled in response, smirking as he leaned down towards Mumbo, nipping at his earlobe, “So true~”

Mumbo gasped and arched his back as his toes curled once more, biting onto the pillow once more as Grian began a rough and hard pace with his fiance, as Grian bit the pillow as well, muffling his moans as well.

As Grian continued his fast and brutal pace, he could see Mumbo wanted nothing more than to cum already. He was whining and squirming, his eyes pleading to Grian to let him release. Yet, the blonde refused. Grian moaned, as he could the knot in his stomach burn, he knew was getting close, as he bit his lip and continued.

Mumbo moaned as he continued to arch his back in pleasure, the knot in his stomach hurting painfully as he just wanted sweet, sweet release.

He removed the pillow and tossed it aside as he wrapped his arms around Grian’s neck, pulling him down in a bruising, yet loving kiss. The two males moaned into the kiss, as Grian’s eyebrows furrowed, the knot becoming unbearable to hold anymore.

He let go of Mumbo’s cock, the sound of skin slapping against one another as Grian moaned into the kiss, cumming deep inside his lover. This caused Mumbo to moan loudly in the kiss, arching his back once more as he came all over his and Grian’s stomach. They broke the kiss, the panting heavily as they pressed their foreheads together. Mumbo smiled tiredly up at Grian, as said male slowly pulled out, and collapsed on top of Mumbo. 

Mumbo chuckled softly, as he decided to simply grab the blanket they had at the foot of the bed, as he covered him and Grian with it.

The two hadn’t noticed that they had forgotten the condoms. The one important thing they had forgotten while being in the heat of the moment.

“Mm...I love you, Mumby..” Grian said, yawning tiredly as he held Mumbo close to him.

Mumbo smiled, nuzzling himself against Grian, “I love you too, Gri…” He said tiredly, as both males let their eyes close, beginning to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

With Iskall and Ren, they had settled into their new place, loving the interior and the design Mumbo and Grian had put into just for them.

The two had gotten ready for bed. Since the house was a replica, they had three bedrooms, just like Grian and Mumbo’s house. Iskall had showered and got ready for bed, as he was simply in gray sweatpants, leaving him shirtless.

Ren was already ready for bed, as he had showered before Iskall. He was in a large, oversized red shirt and black sweatpants. He had chosen his room. But these days they were taking care of the children, he had gotten so used to feeling so close to Iskall. And he loved being against Iskall’s warmth. 

“Ren? You okay?” Iskall asked, noticing the male was hesitating to go into one of the bedrooms.

“Babe?” Iskall said, snapping Ren out of his thoughts as his face flushed from the nickname Iskall had given him. He walked over to Iskall, as he shyly took his hand, biting his lip as he looked down, yet the hue of pink that flushed at the tips of his ears gave him away.

“I-I…” He stammered, trying to find the words. “...Can I s-sleep with y-you?” He asked shyly, refusing to look at the Swede.

Iskall blushed slightly, sighing as he smiled softly. “Of course, I don’t mind.” He said, as he maneuvered Ren to walk with him to the room he had chosen. Which luckily, was the biggest room. He opened the door and flicked the lever to turn on the lights. He closed the door gently, as he motioned for Ren to get in first.

Ren opened the covers and scooted his way in the bed, as Iskall soon followed after. Ren blushed massively as Iskall held him close, the Swede also having a slight flustered face. The South African male looked up at him, as Iskall had looked down at him, smiling.

“Yeah?” He asked softly, noticing how close they were, noses practically touching. Ren bit his lip, noticing the small distance between them. Warm breaths breathed against each other, as Ren was the one to make the first move.

Iskall gasped softly into the kiss, and soon closed his eyes, as he returned the kiss. The shy, loving kiss slowly began to escalate, as Iskall groaned softly and moved, now hovering over the smaller brunette. They broke the kiss, panting heavily. Iskall hummed, leaning down towards Ren’s neck, as he began to kiss and nip at it gently, earning a small, shy moan from Ren, as he shyly moved his neck to give Iskall more access to it.

Hips began to grind against each other, hands were roaming and exploring the bodies of the other, and clothes were slowly being removed and got tossed aside.

Tears were shed, and painful moans were shared, only for them to be replaced with sweet loving moans, and soft, loving whispers were said. Iskall and Ren weren’t aware of the consequences on what could happen.

Passionate and sweet kisses were shared between the two, the sound of skin slapping against each other, and loud moans and deep growls filling the room.

That night, heats of pleasure and clouds of intimacy were shared between the new founded couple, ignoring what could happen. 

Both couples were in for one hell of a roller coaster ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ❤ Phew, is it warm in here or is it just me? (★ ω ★)
> 
> If you did enjoy this chapter, if you haven't already, please leave kudos or a comment down below! We really love your comments!
> 
> If you'd like to keep supporting our solo works, Evan has been writing this fantastic story, Noah Had It Easy. The views and love he's gotten in that story is most definitely deserved! ❤ And if you'd like to support me, go ahead and check out my story A Quill for Horns! It's be very much appreciated! ❤
> 
> Thank you all, and do stay safe out there!


	33. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realisations and mild panic ensue between our boys. Also, the little twinnies almost get a peek at something they really shouldn't be privy to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was so steamy, right? Bun did an amazing job at writing that smut and Mumbo most definitely deserved to be punished >:3
> 
> I hope you like this chapter as much as the last :D

"Daddy! Papa!" The two three-year-olds screamed as they scrambled into the room and clambered onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress. Mumbo's eyes flicked open, and he had to quickly squirm out of the way, as Oli's feet almost landed on his groin. He gasped and groaned with relief as he effectively evaded the incoming attack. He glanced to Grian, who sported a similar expression of surprise and horror as he pulled the covers up to his chin. That was when Mumbo realised, under the covers, the two were still naked. Mumbo was very much nude and sporting a rather pink bottom from the spanking he'd received the night before. His eyes widened at his realisation, and he joined Grian in covering up his body. Hiding from the twins.

"Why are you two hiding?" Aria asked with a playful giggle. "Are we playing peek-a-boo?" She continued. Oli glanced at his sister and almost toppled over as he laughed. 

"I wanna play too!" He shrieked as he moved to hide under the covers. 

"No!" Both Mumbo and Grian shouted in unison. Oli stopped in his tracks, his hands froze over the covers. His brows were raised high on his head, as he glanced back to his parents. Aria's mouth hung agape as she watched them carefully. 

"Are we in trouble?" Aria asked quietly, her eyes watering slightly with worry, Oli's lip trembled. Mumbo's brow pinched in remorse at his actions as he shook his head.

"No, you guys aren't in trouble, but why don't you go ahead and run back to your room. Daddy and Papa will come and find you both. We'll play a little game of hide and seek. But you can't hide in this room." Grian muttered, effectively bribing the children. Oli and Aria glanced at each other with wide grins as they nodded with excitement. 

"Okay!" They both chirped before they bounced off the bed and scuttled from the room, giggling as they ran. When their bedroom door slammed shut behind his babies, Mumbo sighed out and slipped down into the bed. 

"That was close." Grian chuckled, his laughter bouncing the mattress. Mumbo whimpered and shook his head.

"Too close." He whined. 

* * *

Ren wriggled against Iskall. His body ached from their nightly activities and his cheeks heated into a blush as he remembered what they had done. He rested close to the Swedish man and grinned. His mind replayed heated kisses and pleasurable moans. It was euphoria, being in the same bed as the other, having shared such an intimate moment the night prior. It was perfect. Until his mind stopped short, faltering on one intrusive thought. Ren's eyes widened as he glanced to his partner. "Iskall!" He almost shouted. The other whimpered and hunkered down deeper in the mattress, pulling the blankets tighter around his body. 

"Whut?" He huffed out in reply, as Ren moved to shake the other's shoulder. Iskall peeked his eye open and glanced back to him. It widened at the sight of the worried expression that painted across Ren's face. "Are you okay?" He asked immediately. Ren shrugged, his words failing him. 

"Did we use protection?" Ren asked. At the question, Iskall's face coloured and he let out a little giggle. 

"What do you mean? I'm clean and I think you are too? We're both men and--" It took a moment, but Iskall's mind slowly caught up, his brows furrowed and he fixed his gaze onto Ren, his face paling. "No..." He huffed out.

* * *

"No, seriously, man. We didn't use anything!" Iskall hissed as he stood beside Mumbo. The two had escaped from the sitting room, leaving the bouncing children with Ren and Grian. Mumbo glanced to his friend and smirked. 

"Like nothing at all?" He asked, his brow furrowing. Iskall shook his head.

"Nope. We didn't use anything. Will he...?" He muttered. His eyes flicked towards the window and his gaze fell on his partner. Ren ran around the room, carrying Oli on his back. The two were laughing, while Grian and Aria clapped and encouraged them. Iskall couldn't keep the smile from his face. It sounded nice, being a father. But to be a father with a man he'd only just entered a relationship with? That seemed risky, at best. His eyes fell back on Mumbo. The moustached man was still smiling.

"I think so? I don't know how the biology works in this world. I mean Grian and I didn't use anything last night, I don't think I can get pregnant. I mean, I got Grian pregnant last time, so that should mean that I shouldn't be able to, right?" He talked through his thoughts, allowing them to pour from his mind. Iskall chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Well, it seems that the two of us are in for a bit of an experiment." He muttered. Mumbo glanced back to Iskall. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be pregnant. After watching Grian go through it? After seeing him prone in the tub, with blood everywhere, he wasn't sure if it was something that he wanted to go through. Besides none of his clothes were stretchy enough to compensate for pregnancy, Grian was lucky in the fact that he wore clothes that were a couple of sizes too large for his small stature. His eyes widened, and he stared at the ground, his chest constricting with a wave of anxiety. 

Iskall stared at his friend and his brow furrowed with concern. He reached over and tugged Mumbo into a small hug. "It's okay, dude. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be fine. Besides, who knows if Ren is the one able to get pregnant, maybe it's me that can... Maybe it's just Grian. We don't know for sure."

Mumbo nodded, his eyes flicking back to his friend. He hoped he was right. Prayed that he was right, although something deep within him begged to differ. Little did they know that they were both in for a surprise. Mumbo distantly hoped that maybe, just maybe, they could be prepared for such a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are! All sorted!
> 
> I'm sure that some of you may be wondering when or if this story has an ending, I'd like to just say that it did, at some point have an ending that Bun and I were working towards. But we decided that we had far too many ideas for this world and what we could do with it :D So we've decided to just keep the fic going until it reaches a natural end. So there is no definite ending to this that we are aware of as yet. I hope this excites you all :D I definitely excites me :D
> 
> If you guys want to support Bun and I in our solo works, then please go ahead and check out A Quil For Horns for Bun's solo work. It's amazing and fantastic and I cannot even begin to describe how much I love it :D She's got some amazing ideas for it and I am constantly excited when I see that she's updated.
> 
> And for myself, I'd suggest for you to check out Noah Had It Easy, which is my own fic that contains A/B/O dynamics (but a completely original take on the AU) and mpreg, because there can never be too many Grumbo babies XD 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please let us know in the comments and if you really enjoyed it, then please leave kudos :D
> 
> Thanks again guys and gals and nonbinary pals (I am shamelessly stealing Thomas Sander's outro) and I will see you guys in chapter 35 :D


	34. Denial & Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men are still in denial that Mumbo and Ren are pregnant. But the two can feel something may actually be changing in their bodies. As much as they want to deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya little bun's! I am back with Chapter 34! I'm sorry this took so long! I've recently have gone back to work, so updates may be a little slow from me, but I'll be doing my best to keep bringing you my turn of the chapters! I just ask for a bit of patience is all! ❤
> 
> Thank you all so much for your sweet comments, you all are such amazing audience! And we cannot thank you enough for all the support you all have given Ev and I! 
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!

Weeks had passed during the talk Iskall and Mumbo had, and for the most part, everything went well. 

However, Grian and Iskall had noticed some form of changes in their partners. Yet, they didn’t want to assume it was pregnancy, not yet at least. Ren had recently gotten a heightened sense of smell, as anything he smelt would make him either gag, or simply he would enjoy the smell. And he would whine about it, a lot.

Mumbo on the other hand, had recently been complaining about feeling heavier than usual, something out of the ordinary that.

“Mm, I feel so full, and I’m unsure why.” He whined, as Grian, Ren and Iskall were outside, watching Oli and Aria play around in the garden. “Well, darling, you did recently eat.” Grian chuckled softly, “ I know, but it’s not that...It’s more of an uncomfortable full, as if it feels tight.” He explained, rubbing his stomach slightly.

“I’ve been having that slight issue, but it’s more of a smell I’ve been having an issue with.” Ren said, “Just the other day Iskall had cooked steak and potatoes, and I love when he cooks steak. But it just...Smelled awful, but the taste was good.” He said, his face plastered with confusion.

Grian hummed. He hadn’t had those issues during his pregnancy, he had more issues of morning sickness and feeling lower back pain.

“Well, we can’t be sure if it is pregnancy or not.” Grian said, trying to enlighten the situation a little bit. Ren frowned slightly, “But...What if it is? Remember Health Class? Not all women experience the same symptoms.” He explained, causing Grian to hum. “I suppose you make a fair point.” He told Ren.

“Let’s wait a couple more weeks, see if anything changes during that time period.” Iskall said, “Let’s not stress ourselves more than what we have to.” He smiled, taking a hold of Ren’s hand gently.

“I agree with Iskall, I’m sure everything is fine, my love.” Grian, as he raised Mumbo’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

The gentle love of their partners made the males blush softly. Maybe they were right, maybe it had nothing to do with pregnancy. It could be that they were just overreacting, and nothing more. Everything was going to be fine, they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

As weeks had continued to pass, Ren and Mumbo had noticed a form of weight gain. It wasn’t much, but it was there.

Mumbo bit his lip as he stared at himself in the full length mirror. The bit of weight Ren and him gained was quite obvious. Mumbo’s stomach was a small round bump, and it felt hard. Hard as a rock. 

Mumbo couldn’t deny it, as much as he had wanted to. But his assumption had been right all along. He was in fact pregnant. With Grian’s child. A small little bundle of joy of him and Grian, just as the same two bundles of joys Grian had had.

This terrified Mumbo, immensely. After having seen the pool of blood Grian was in, the pained face of his lover and the painful screams. Not to mention he was in labor for quite sometime while delivering the twins. What scared him the most, was that they had no way of knowing if Mumbo was going to have one or two.

Mumbo sighed, tears beginning to prickle at the corner of his eyes. He hummed shakily as felt arms snake around his waist, and light kisses against the back of his neck.

Mumbo smiled softly, to then frown. “Grian…” He said softly, turning slightly to look at his lover. “Yes, love?” Grian asked, smiling up at him, to then frown as he saw the expression on his lovers face.

“I...I think we have to come to accept this.” He said, taking a hold of Grian’s hand as he gently placed it on his stomach. “I...I think I am p-pregnant..” He said worriedly.

Grian frowned softly, to then smile as he crouched down, and kissed Mumbo’s pale stomach gently. “I know you’re worried Mumbo, and afraid...But we’ll get through this.” He said softly, “We now have experience, we know what we’re doing.” He told Mumbo, gently rubbing small circles on his stomach, looking up at him.

“And I cannot wait until he/she comes into this world.” He smiled, reassuring his fiance that everything would be okay.

“Besides! I don’t think you’ll have twins, you might be lucky!” Grian giggled, causing Mumbo to giggle as well, “Yeah, you’re right. We’re gonna be fine.” He said, giggling as Grian kissed his stomach once more.

* * *

At Iskall and Ren’s house, Ren was sitting on the bed, his hands on his small round stomach, tears streaming down his face. He was terrified. Was he going to be a good parent? Was Iskall going to leave him because he was pregnant? Would he even still  _ like  _ him? He was unsure.

“Babe?” Ren heard Iskall call out, as he turned to the open door where the Swede stood. Iskall’s eye widened in concern, as he quickly walked over to Ren and got on one knee as he took his hand and held them gently.

“Ren, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked worriedly, anxiety pooling inside him as Ren shook his head no. 

“N-No...It’s just…” He sniffled, “Iskall, I’m scared!” He cried, as he quickly felt stronger arms wrap around him, “Shh, Ren...Shh…” Iskall hushed him softly, rocking him gently in his arms as Ren cried.

“I-Iskall we haven’t b-been together for long, w-what if we’re not good parents? What if  _ I  _ a-am not a good p-parent?” He cried. “...I don’t want you to l-leave me…” He said quietly.

Iskall felt his heart shatter at this. He didn't realize this was affecting his lover so badly. He hummed softly, calming Ren down with a soft tune. “Ren, look at me.” He said, as he pulled away slightly from the hug, taking Ren’s face gently into his hands.

Ren sniffled as his oceanic blue eyes stared into Iskall’s chocolate brown.

“I’m never going to leave you. Not at all.” He reassured him, “I care so much for you, and this?” He said, as he gently placed his hand on Ren’s small bump, “We’re going to be fine. I know, we’ll be first time parents, and trust me, I’m terrified too.” He said.

“But, I’ve seen how you are with Aria and Oli. You’re so amazing with them, babe.” He told him, smiling up at him. “I’m terrified, yes. But...I’m also excited.” Iskall said softly.

He nuzzled Ren’s stomach gently, receiving giggles from the South African as he tickled his stomach with his beard. “And I simply can’t wait until they arrive into this world.” He said, and then chuckled. “And you have a pregnant buddy! So you’re not entirely alone!” He laughed, as Ren blinked and joined in the laughter of his boyfriend.

Mumbo and Ren were going to be fine. They had their lovers to help them get through everything, things were going to be just fine.

Or, so Grian and Iskall were hoping at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I'm sorry if this seemed short, I didn't want to make it seem short, but I'm slowly getting used to getting back to work, and at this moment, it's kicking my ass D':
> 
> If you'd like to keep supporting us, go check out our solo works! Evan has such an amazing story called Noah Had It Easy and it is absolutely _fantastic_ I highly suggest you check it out!
> 
> As for me, I'm writing A Quill for Horns! As of right now, it may take me a while to update, but I'll try to bring it to you as fast I can! ❤


	35. Perfect To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo has a lot of insecurities, but Grian is more than happy to help him with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, Bun and I have been enjoying this story so much. I'd like to take a moment to say how happy I am. I have made the most amazing friends and have joined the discord hermit shipper server on discord and I really cannot begin to explain how amazing you all are :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have in writing it!

Mumbo pressed his hand against his stomach as his lips pouted. His brows were knitted together in frustration as he tugged the waistband of his trousers together - or tried to at least. He strained and struggled, his hands shaking as he tugged. The material slipped from between his fingers and he let out a groan of frustration, letting his head fall back. Mumbo let out a wail of frustration and glared down to his belly. His throat knotted as his eyes burned from tears that had welled in his eyes, stinging. He whimpered before letting out a sniffle. 

"Hey Mumbo, Iskall, Ren and I are going to take the kids --" Grian came blustering through and into the room, leaning further into Mumbo's space, his hand gripping the door. Mumbo glanced to the other's reflection in the mirror, and his chin wobbled. Grian's brows tightened when his eyes flicked to the dripping tears. He stepped closer to Mumbo and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, leaning his head on Mumbo's shoulder. "Mumby, what's wrong?" He asked, leaning his chin on the taller man as he watched his face. Mumbo choked on a sob as he cleared his throat. 

"Look at me!" He threw his hands forward, gesturing to the mirror out in front of him. "I'm fat! I'm a whale!" Mumbo cried out before he tugged away from the shorter man and stumbled towards the bed. His knees hit the side of the mattress as he flopped down on his back, the air left his lungs in a shaking huff as the tears continued to trickle down his cheeks, soaking into the sheets below him. 

Grian watched his lover, his eyes narrowed on Mumbo. He opened his mouth to speak before thinking better of it and slowly stepped towards him. Kneeling down between Mumbo's legs, he gently plucked at the material of his shirt and pulled it out the way exposing Mumbo's rounded belly. "Do you know what I think?" Grian asked, his eyes flicked up to Mumbo's face. Mumbo pressed his chin to his chest as he peeked down his body at Grian. He could only see the bridge of his nose, his eyes and the mess of curly blond hair.

"What?" Mumbo asked as he scrubbed his hand over his face, wiping away the droplets. Grian flashed a beaming smile that met his eyes, making their brightness sparkle. 

"I know," Grian's voice purred softly with thought, the tips of his fingers traced shapes lightly into the flesh of Mumbo's taught belly, the taller man gasped at the glittering sensation. "You look beautiful like this." Grian continued, his the tip of his pointer finger drew a circle around Mumbo's belly before it delicately painted a line straight down his abdomen and dipped into his now shallow belly button. Mumbo's breath hitched before he let out a soft giggle at the tickling sensation. He wriggled on the mattress, but the added weight of his stomach proved too much for his muscles to pull him up to a sitting position. He instead floundered like an upturned turtle, his arms shot down to cover his exposed belly. Grian effectively evaded his lover's shielding appendages and got back to work in gently prodding and stroking Mumbo's stomach, weaving around Mumbo's protective defence. Grian watched as his pregnant lover's sadness dissolved away into pure high-pitched giggles, a soft smile spread across his lips before he pulled away and climbed across Mumbo's body, mindful of the placements of his hands and knees. 

Once face to face with the other, he leant down, bending his neck and stole Mumbo's lips in a sweet kiss. Mumbo hummed into the touch, stretching his neck up and pressing further into Grian, tasting him with his tongue. The friction sent thrilling little buzzes through his nerves and shot sparks behind his closed eyes. Grian grinned against Mumbo before pulling back. His eyes scanned over Mumbo's face, settling on his favourite features. Eyes, so sweet and filled with kindness. Nose, the swooping bridge flicked out into the smooth slope of the tip. It enhanced the beauty of Mumbo's face. Mouth, this one was probably Grian's favourite. They tasted delicious and candy-like. Mumbo's eyes jumped between Grian's own, his lungs deflated as he gasped, losing his breath at the intensity of Grian's gaze. His cheeks heated, pink flooded the skin above his cheekbones. Grian chuckled. By far, his favourite feature of Mumbo's was his blush. The hard, tough and stoic presentation of his former self in their past lives was washed away, replaced by this shy sweetness that only emphasised the character that Mumbo had become.

"Now, would you like to come with us and go swimming? The children want you to come." Grian broke their silence, he leant down and pressed two gentle kisses to Mumbo's reddening cheeks, he pulled back and flashed his beaming smile. Mumbo harrumphed at the small pecks, he stared at Grian as he moved away and gave a soft nod before his lips twisted into a grimace. He glanced down between them and whimpered at the sight of his belly. 

"I'd love to come, but I've got nothing to wear." He murmured. Grian followed Mumbo's eyes and gave the other a warning glance, deterring him from complaining about his appearance again. When no further sounds came from the taller, he huffed with approval before he clambered away and stepped towards the wardrobe. He flung the doors open and surveyed each item of clothing, pinching the material between his fingers before shaking his head in objection and moving on to the next. Grian continued this cycle, his back turned to Mumbo. Mumbo watched him, his eyes settled on Grian's shoulders as he oversaw his lover. 

"Ah-hah!" Grian hooted. He twizzled around on the balls of his feet and rounded on Mumbo, a large pair of trunks hung from his fingers, a drawstring was tied tightly on the hem and there appeared to be a generous amount of elasticity in the garment. Mumbo grunted as he pushed himself to stand and shuffled across the room. He inspected the trunks, eyes drawn together, before he gave a nod of approval. Grian beamed at him as he pressed a soft kiss to Mumbo's lips, earning himself a mouthful of moustache. He pulled away giggling, allowing Mumbo to change his clothes. 

* * *

Mumbo stood back on the shore beside Ren. Both their ankles had swollen in the day's heat and they were rather hesitant to embark on the cold sea. They did, however, very much enjoy the sight of Aria and Oli splashing around in the water, soaking both Iskall and Grian. Mumbo watched his children play, his fiance - the ever-attentive father that he was - never left their side. He flung them across the water, while they screamed and hooted with laughter, their little bodies splashed into the water, sending little waves up around them. Mumbo's chest constricted, his heart tied itself in knots. He had, of course, watched his babies slowly grow into the young children that they were now. It was such a strange thought for him, that the little things that both he and Ren carried inside them, would one day mature and develop into the little sprouts that swam before them. Mumbo's lips pulled tight in an aching grin as he watched them. His breast ached and bloomed with each roar of raucous laughter.

Both he and Ren were so focused on Grian and the children, that they didn't notice Iskall's sneaking form creeping up behind them until Ren gave out a high-pitched shriek. Mumbo yelped with surprise, flinching away from the couple, as Iskall swooped Ren into his arms and daintily carried him into the water. The South African beat his fists against Iskall's back, his eyes clenched shut and he let out small worried giggles, all the while begging for Iskall to take him back to the shore. 

"Nope, we came out to swim." Iskall chuckled before gently lowering him down into the water. Ren howled out as the cold touched his bottom. His back arched, and he almost bent himself in half as he moved to escape it. But there was only so far that he could squirm before Iskall had finally settled him into the water. Mumbo watched the entire scene from his spot of relative safety, his toes buried in the sand and the cool water lapping at the tops of his feet. He grinned at his two friends and chuckled when he saw Ren realise that the fight was lost and finally allowed himself to succumb to being dunked. 

This was Mumbo's family. It was dysfunctional and odd at times, but it was his. It was beautiful and unique, a litany of personalities and views, but it was right for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So then, guys, I hope you liked this chapter :D if you would all like to continue supporting both Bun and I, then I'd like to suggest checking out Bun's solo fic: 'A Quil for Horns' it's amazing and fantastic :D
> 
> If you really liked this chapter, then please give it a comment and drop some kudos :D thank you!!


	36. Cravings & Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo is having some weird cravings that Grian doesn’t understand
> 
> And Iskall and Ren share a soft moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little buns! I bring you Chapter 36 of this bootiful story! I’m sorry it’s taken so long, work has been such a pain in the ass, and it’s drained me so much.
> 
> But luckily today is my day off! So yay me! So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“I want pickles.” Mumbo said, sitting on the couch as he pouted, rubbing his large belly as he thought about the sudden craving.

Mumbo and Ren had recently started the final trimester, both stomachs large. Grian had a feeling they were going to be twins, and Iskall was terrified at that, and so was Grian. Could you blame them? Grian and Mumbo had already had a set of twins, and Ren and Iskall were going to have their first.

“Pickles?” Grian raised his eyebrow, looking at Mumbo from the kitchen as he was cooking lunch, with his small little helpers.

“Yeah, oh and maybe some ice cream with it. It sounds good.” Mumbo giggled, looking at his fiance. “What? Don’t give me that look.” Mumbo pouted. Aria and Oli looked up at their Papa, their faces now filled with confusion. “Uh...Is this normal?” They asked, as Grian looked down at his children.

“...Yes.” Grian said, sighing. Mumbo giggled, “But, love, it does sound good. Or some peanut butter with it too.” He said, licking his lips.

“I’ll...I’ll get you some once dinner is done, okay?” Grian chuckled nervously, finding the odd cravings of his lover quite weird and interesting. Did those cravings even taste good together? Were those even healthy choices for his fiance? He was unsure,

After the family had finished eating dinner, Grian placed the dishes in the sink. “Oli, Aria, I believe it’s time for bed.” Grian smiled at the two little tikes. Aria and Oli pouted, not wanting to, but not wanting to make a fuss either.

“Okay...But can we at least hug Daddy’s belly before we go night night?” Aria asked, her face beaming, with Oli following suit.

The two were excited, they were going to have another person to play with! They couldn’t wait to play games with their siblings as Grian explained to them. “Pretty pretty please?” Oli begged. Grian hummed, thinking. It was starting to get late, and they needed to go up to sleep. However, could he really say no to such cute faces?

“I think it’s fine, love.” Mumbo smiled, as he rubbed his belly gently, wincing a bit at the sudden kicks, to then giggle. “I think they agree.” He said.

Grian sighed, smiling as he shook his head. “Very well, you can hug Daddy’s belly. Just be careful, okay?” He said.

“Yes Papa!” Aria and Oli said happily, as they walked over to Mumbo and gently hugged him. Mumbo smiled at his children, as he held them closely, “Daddy, how much longer?” Oli asked, looking up at Mumbo cutely.

“You’ll just need to be patient, sweetie. They’ll be here soon.” He smiled, as he gently caressed Oli’s blonde hair, green eyes beginning to droop slowly at the sudden contact of his hair being caressed. “Do you think it’s going to be a boy or girl, Daddy?” Aria asked, her blue eyes beaming with curiosity as he black hair was no longer in her pigtails, as she was in pajamas already for the night.

“We’re not sure, what are you hoping for, princess?” He giggled. Aria hummed in thought for a moment, giggling. “A girl!” She said.

“Oh, seems someone wants a sister.” Grian chuckled softly as he sat next to his lover, wanting to cherish the moment of his pregnant lover and his children happily cuddling the large stomach that Mumbo possessed. 

“Seems so.” Mumbo giggled.

Grian and Mumbo were able to put the kids to sleep, as much as they didn’t want to. However, the way their eyes drooped and were slowly beginning to fall asleep told Grian otherwise. 

He walked to his shared bedroom with Mumbo, who was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, as most clothing didn’t fit him at this moment.

“You okay, love?” Grian said, his face beginning to fill with concern as he walked over to Mumbo. Said male looked up, smiling. “Hm? No, I’m fine love.” He giggled, only to then pout as he looked at Grian, as if wanting something and Grian could just tell it was going to be something weird.

“I still want my pickles and ice cream.” Mumbo huffed cutely.

“I’ll go get your pickles and ice cream.” Grian said, chuckling softly as he shook his head, leaving the room to go head towards the kitchen for the cravings of his lover.

“The things I do for love.” Grian chuckled.

  
  


Iskall was working on a small redstone contraption, as he and Ren had just recently finished dinner, and Ren was on the couch, pouting as he watched Iskall concentrate on the redstone machine he was making.

“Do you really need to keep working on that?” He said, huffing as he crossed his arms against his chest, that was quite sore.

“Hm? Yeah, I need to get this done. I want to make sure it works, love.” Iskall said, not even looking up at Ren, the Swede completely concentrating on the silly redstone, to which Ren was having none of it. “Iskall, you’ve been working on that all day, can’t you just put it down for a little bit?” Ren pleaded, feeling tears beginning to prickle at his oceanic eyes. He hated feeling so emotional.

Iskall sighed, “I’m almost done, I will in just a bit.” He said, not realizing how upset he was making his lover.

Ren stood up, being careful and letting out a small huff of breath. “Fine. I’ll see you in the room.” He said, waddling his way towards the stairs as he sniffled softly, the tears beginning to stream down his face. He made it to their shared room and went in, slamming the door.

Iskall flinched at the sudden slam of their door. He set his redstone contraption down, sighing softly. Ren had been quite emotional during the pregnancy, especially since he had just hit his third trimester along with his best friend, Mumbo. 

Iskall looked down at the floor, beginning to let thoughts swarm into his head. Was Ren being emotional because he was pregnant? Or was it because of...him?

He thought and thought, and came to a sudden realization. He was practically ignoring Ren. All because he wanted to finish a redstone contraption? When Ren needed him most as of right now? They were going to have a kid together, and he was ignoring his lover. And that wasn’t okay. He knew it wasn’t okay. So why had he done so? He was unsure.

He stood up and left the machine on the couch, hurrying his way towards the stairs as he went to go check on his lover.

He opened the door, his heart breaking as he looked at the view in front of him. Ren was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying softly as he had his face in his hands, the small sobs and sniffles echoing the what was once a silent room. 

Iskall closed the door gently, catching Ren’s attention as he lifted his head up slightly, furrowing his eyebrows as he sniffled.

“I-I thought you were b-busy on your redstone…” Ren sniffled, wiping his tears as he watched Iskall walk towards him. “G-Go back to working o-on it, I’m f-fine…” Ren stuttered, tears continuing to stream down his already tear stained cheeks. Iskall frowned at this, as he crouched down and gently took a hold of Ren’s hands. He sighed.

“I’m so sorry, love. It wasn’t my intention to ignore you or your feelings…” He said, his voice filled with guilt. “It’s just...Hard, I suppose. I’m scared I might do something wrong, so I’ve been leaning towards the redstone to keep my thoughts at bay.” He said softly, letting go of Ren’s hands and placing his much larger hands on Ren’s stomach, as he leaned in and kissed it gently.

“It was never my intention to ignore you.” He told him, looking up at him as Ren sniffled softly, looking down at those chocolate eyes he loved so much.

“S-So...It’s not because you don’t love me anymore? O-Or because I look like a whale? Or because I’m so e-emotional?” He sniffled, closing his eyes as he sobbed, feeling the sudden weight on the bed shift, as Iskall had sat down next to him.

Iskall took a hold of him and held him closely, holding the sobbing, pregnant male. 

“Not at all! Babe, I’m so sorry…” Iskall said, guilt filling his heart to the brim, as he was the main cause of this. “I love you, so much. I wouldn’t trade you or our baby for the world. You are my world.” Iskall told Ren, taking his face gently. “And you’re beautiful. And you will still be beautiful to me, no matter what.” He said, kissing the sobbing male gently, who returned the kiss, sniffling.

They broke the sweet kiss gently, with Ren smiling, leaning into Iskall’s touch. Iskall smiled at this, “How about some cuddle time? And you’ll get more all day tomorrow. Anything you want, you’ll get.” He said lovingly. 

Ren giggled softly, “Cuddles sound nice.” He said. 

Iskall smiled, he loved this man so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> If you’d like to keep supporting us, go ahead and check out our solo works! Ev has this amazing story called ‘Noah Had It Easy’ and it’s phenomenal I just...*Swoons* 
> 
> Enjoy little buns! And I’ll see you in the next chapter! ❤️


	37. Fractured Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are impatient to go have fun, Renskall are having cute couply times, Grian is out hunting. So, what happens when Mumbo goes into labour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I bring to you another update! I'd like to say how amazing working with Bun is! She's such an amazing writer and honestly, it's so nice to have met her through this fandom ^.^

“I wanna go for a walk!” Aria screamed impatiently.

“But I wanna go for a swim!” Oli whimpered in retort to his sister.

Mumbo glanced between the two arguing children and sighed, pinching his nose. “We can do both?” He offered to them. “We can go for a walk and then come back for a swim.” He reasoned, receiving twin expressions of shock and admiration of his genius. Mumbo smirked at his children and glanced up to the clock that hung above the door. Grian had left to go hunting for their family, leaving Mumbo alone with the two children. Mumbo didn’t mind this, he rather liked spending quality time together with his children, although he felt a strange pain that spread across his back and stomach. It was as if an aching bloom had settled in his muscles. 

Mumbo pushed himself from the sofa with a wince before following the two impatient children to their bedroom so they could change from their pyjamas and into something that they could walk in. He began to ascend the steps, when something wet and soggy soaked the space between his legs. His eyes widened. “Oh my God.”

* * *

Iskall sat at the edge of the bed, his lover’s swollen feet resting in his lap. He hummed to himself as he absentmindedly rubbed at the ankles and soles. Ren whimpered with delighted relief as his aching appendages received much-needed love. He writhed against the headboard of the bed, in an attempt to find a comfortable position. 

“Thank you love, for doing this.” Ren hummed happily as he flexed his toes, drawing a soft smile from Iskall’s lips. The Swede shrugged his shoulders and winked at his lover.

“Not a problem. I can’t imagine what it must be like.” He replied, drawing a chortle from Ren. Iskall’s brow pinched together as he cocked his head in intrigue. “What?” 

Ren shrugged his shoulders, giggling softly. “Well, we know that seemingly everyone is able to get pregnant, Iskall. We could try it for you, if you want?” He asked, an edge of teasing in his voice. At the question, Iskall’s face paled visibly and he shook his head violently.

“No thank you, absolutely not.” He replied, almost too quickly. Ren snorted with his laugh and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I understand it’s --” He was interrupted by a swift kick from one of his babies in his abdomen. He glanced down to himself, a wide smile spread across his face. “Iskall!” He gasped and stole one of his lover’s hands, pressing it firmly against his stomach. He watched the other’s face with a wide beaming smile. Iskall’s brow was furrowed as he felt his babies that were inside Ren. His eyes enlarged to that of saucers and a grin curled across his lips. 

“That’s amazing!”

* * *

Grian tucked his body close to the ground as he held his bow tightly in his hands, his eyes were narrowed on a flock of sheep, their distant mewling was loud and echoing through the valley that he was crouched in. He loaded his weapon and held it out, primed to fire. Once he had locked his target in his sights, he let it release and sighed with satisfaction as the arrow flew through the air and punctured the flesh of his target. Perfect, although the other sheep seemed to hardly notice the sudden change in their companion, he readied his bow once more and fired another shot, then another, effectively killing all three animals. 

He pushed himself from his perch and wandered happily towards his catch. Three sheep was enough to feed his family and himself for a good few weeks, they would be sorted, and hopefully prepared for the babies once they arrived. 

* * *

Oli’s eyes widened at the sound that his Daddy made. He glanced to Aria and whimpered with fear as he slowly approached the man who was writhing on the floor. 

“Daddy?” He asked tentatively. “Are you hurt?” 

Mumbo continued to moan in pain as another contraction flashed over him, tightening his abdomen and almost ripping himself in half. He tried to pant through it, tried to help ease the pain, but nothing he had gone through had come close to preparing him for the agony that now wrecked his body. 

Oli’s brow pinched high on his forehead as he reached down to gently touch his hurting father. “Daddy? What’s wrong?” He asked innocently, not understanding the seriousness of the event that was unfolding before his young eyes. He glanced back to his sister, tears in his eyes. “What do we do?” He asked, voice hitching on barely contained sobs. 

Aria stood huddled in the doorway of their bedroom, her eyes wide with shock and wet with tears. She shrugged. “We need to get help!” 

Oli nodded at that and gazed distantly to the front door. “But we can’t, we aren’t allowed to leave without Daddy or Papa with us.” He whimpered in frightened confusion before glancing back down to the screaming man. “Daddy? What do we do?” He gave a frightened cry as he watched blood and wetness slowly begin to soak the seat of Mumbo’s trousers. “What’s happening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let us know your thoughts in the comments and if you really liked it, then please leave kudos!
> 
> If you feel up to getting some more from Bun and I, please check out some of Bun's solo stories! She has been working on a fair few one-shots of all sorts of tags, including smut ^.^ And also please check out her Quil For Horns story, it is honestly so cool! I can't wait for the next update for it :D
> 
> Equally, if you want to support me, then please check out my solo story Noah Had It Easy or my Songfic series :D I am always looking for new suggestions :D
> 
> Thank you all, stay safe, and I'll see you in chapter 39!


	38. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo had recently went into labor, and Aria and Oli are unsure of what's going on with their Daddy. All they know is that he is hurting, badly.
> 
> Aria decides that she and Oli need to go get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little bun's! I'm very happy to announce that I bring you chapter 38 of this wonderful story! I was so very happy to have been able to update this story on mah day off, since I work tomorrow and most likely wouldn't have been able to! (￣y▽,￣)╭ But you all are so patient and I cannot thank you all enough! ❤
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I had a lot of fun writing it!

Aria and Oli looked at each other. Their rosy cheeks stained with tear streaks, their bottom lips quivering as they looked at their Daddy, who was shaking and withering in pain, panting heavily.

“Why...Why don’t we go to Uncle Ren and Iskall? M-Maybe they know what’s g-going on?” Aria said, looking at her twin. Oli’s eyes widened, “W-What!? We can’t! Papa will be furious with us if we leave!” Oli said worriedly. 

“But we can’t leave Daddy like this!” Aria said, standing up as she stumbled slightly, only for her to soon regain her balance, she held her small hand out towards her brother.

“C’mon, we’ll go together.” She smiled cutely, “Let’s go on an adventure!” Aria reassuringly said to her brother. Oli looked at his twin sister’s hand, smiling shakily as he nodded, taking her hand as she helped him up. The two looked down at their Daddy, who’s eyes were half lidded and letting out heavy pants, his pale face glistening with sweat.

“Daddy, we’re going to get you some help, okay?” Aria said, as she waddled to the couch and grabbed her blue blanket, covering her Daddy as best as she could.

Oli smiled at the sweet gesture Aria had done, “Wait!” He told his sister, running to their play corner as he picked up his pink rabbit, a present given to him when he was born. He walked over to his Daddy, as he gently placed the small plush toy next him. 

“Here, Mr. Stuffings should keep you safe until Aria and I come back, Daddy.” He smiled sweetly. 

Aria and Oli took each other’s hand, as they walked towards the front door, with Aria getting on her tippy toes and twirling the doorknob to open the door. They took one glance towards Mumbo, who whined in pain, tears streaming down his face. 

“Let’s go.” The twins said, smiling at each other as they left for the outside world.

Normally, whenever they had walked towards Iskall and Ren’s, it usually felt much shorter when their Papa was holding them in his arms, while their Daddy had his hands on his belly as they walked, all laughing happily.

However, as of right now, the walk felt so long. The two little tikes turned their heads to look behind them, they had barely walked from the house, as they could clearly see the garden.

Oli squeezed Aria’s hand, his eyebrows furrowing with worry, and small tears prickling at the corner of his green eyes. “A-Aria, are you sure this is a good idea? W-What if we get lost o-or worse?” He whined, as many possibilities were running through him, “O-Or Papa gets mad a-at us?” He gulped, not wanting to have to go through his Papa’s scolding. 

Aria frowned at this, squeezing her twin brother’s hand to reassure them they would be fine. They were going to be okay. The little girl was terrified, they had never left the house before on their own.

And yet, she tried to be brave. She needed to be. Her Daddy was hurting, and her twin was afraid. Aria gulped down her fears and stopped in their little tracks. She let go of Oli’s hand and placed her small hands on his round cheeks. Her blue eyes were filled with determination, as the fear she had once held was drowned, ignoring the feeling. Oli gulped as he looked at the determination of his sister, “Y-Yes?” He said.

Aria smiled at him, “We’re going to be okay, Oli. I’m here, I’ll protect you.” She told him, as she pressed their foreheads together gently. “We’ll always be together, okay? And remember, we’re doing this for Daddy!” She giggled.

Oli blinked for a second, and then smiled as he giggled, nodding. “You’re right!”

Aria smiled, slowly seeing the fear of her brother sink into a dark abyss, as a set feeling of determination had settled in. 

It had been three minutes now, and the twins were in the middle of the beautiful flower field, where at times Ren and Grian would come with them and show them on how to make flower crowns. It was something the twins quite enjoyed, especially Oli. 

The pair were panting softly. The sun was slowly beating down on their little bodies, and their small legs were pulsating at how much walking they had been doing. 

For an adult, to get to Ren and Iskall’s house was about a thirty second walk. And yet, for the kids, it was much longer. As their little legs could only take them so far. Oli whined as he squeezed Aria’s hand, “A-Ari, my l-legs hurt…” 

Aria frowned as she stared at her twin brother, “I-I know, Oli...Mine do too. B-But were almost there!” She smiled shakily. Oli had stopped in his tracks, panting heavily as he tugged at Aria’s arm gently, “C-Can’t we take a s-small break? Please?” He frowned, his eyes pleading with his sister to at least sit down for a minute. 

The black haired girl sighed softly as the two sat down on the bright green grass, surrounded by the many flowers. 

Small sounds of sniffles began to be heard, as Aria whipped her head quickly to look at her brother, who was sniffling quietly as he gently fisted at his loose shorts that he wore. “Oli? Oli what’s wrong?” She asked, her voice filled with concern.

“M-My legs hurt...And I miss Daddy and Papa…” He cried, feeling the small arms of his sisters wrap around him as she comforted him, refusing to let any form of tears to shed. She needed to be strong. For her Daddy and for her brother. “I miss them too, Oli and my legs hurt too...But we need to help Daddy. He...He needs us right now.” She said, holding her brother tightly as she tried to calm him down to the best of their abilities.

Oli sniffled as his cries seemed to have died down. Aria watched as she could see the sun beginning to set. Fear settling in the pit of her small stomach. 

She knew how dangerous it could be at night. Or, so she was told at least. She quickly stood to her feet and helped her brother up. “We gotta move fast, Oli.” She told him, as Oli noticed the sun slowly setting, and his eyes widening. 

“Should...Should we just run?” He whimpered. Aria nodded.

The two little tikes ran as fast as their little legs could take them, every once in a while tripping and falling to the ground. 

Little cuts and bruises were on the kids, but that was the least of their worries, as they were losing daylight fast. And the adrenaline that ran through their bodies was kicking in quickly. The two twins were panting immensely, as they could see that they were getting closer to the door of their Uncle’s house.

When they had finally reached the oak wood door, the two banged on it loudly, wailing and calling for Ren and Iskall.

* * *

Iskall was continuing with Ren’s massage, as the two were talking of different name options for their kids.

“I’m hoping for girls, if I’m being honest with you.” Iskall told him, chuckling softly as Ren squirmed slightly and the sudden ticklish feeling of his feet being rubbed. Ren giggled, “Girls, hm? Going to be a protective Daddy, are you?” He said. 

“Oh, most definitely.” Iskall chuckled.

The two suddenly jumped at the sudden loud banging. Iskall looked out the window, the sun was barely setting, so the mobs were not going to spawn yet. “Hold on, babe. Let me check.” He told Ren, who looked worriedly up at Iskall. 

“Just be careful.” He told him, earning a nod from Iskall.

Iskall stood up and grabbed his enchanted diamond sword from the corner of the room, holding it in his hand cautiously as he walked towards the door. He took a hold of the doorknob and turned it, slowly opening the door, only for his eye to widen as he saw two familiar little three year olds; Aria and Oli. 

He quickly dropped his sword and held the small weeping children. 

“Jesus Christ, what are you two doing out here!? Where’s Grian!?” He asked, as he tried to calm down the two children. He could hear Ren shuffling from the couch, who had quickly, or at least tried to quickly walk over to them, his eyes filled with horror and concern.

“Daddy…” Aria panted heavily, trying to regain her breath. 

“D-Daddy’s hurting and bleeding!” Oli said, as the two kids got out of Iskall’s embrace and took his hands. 

“Y-You have to help him, Uncle Iskall!” They wailed, sniffling as their blue and green eyes stared at the Swede. 

“Oh my god...Could he have just gone into labor?” Ren asked worriedly. Iskall turned his head quickly towards Ren, looking at him worriedly. “Shoot...If he has. Oh god, okay we need to get to their house, now.” Iskall said, picking up the kids. “There’s still light out, and Grian should be arriving soon. Can you walk?” He asked his lover. 

“I’ll try to go as fast as I can.” Ren said, anxiety beginning to puddle in his stomach. If Mumbo had entered labor now, was he going to enter soon as well? 

“Love, don’t rush yourself okay?” Iskall said worriedly, as the four were getting to leave the home. 

“Don’t worry about me, right now. We need to get to Mumbo.” Ren said. 

Iskall had carried the exhausted kids in his arms, as the couple tried to walk as quickly as possible. 

They reached Grian and Mumbo’s house, and quickly went inside, seeing Mumbo on the floor, panting heavily and screaming in pain from the contractions that felt and sounded like they were ripping him apart. 

“Baby, take care of the kids. I’ll see what I can do.” Iskall said, as he set the kids down. “Aria, Oli, go with Uncle Ren, okay?” The Swede said, smiling as best as he could to reassure the kids. 

“Come here, kids.” Ren said, smiling as he held out his arms. Aria and Oli sniffled and walked over to Ren, who was sitting on the couch. They took his sides, as they huddled close to him, doing their utmost best to keep their emotions in check. They were frightened. Was their Daddy going to be okay? Was something terrible happening to him? Was there any way they could help? And where was their Papa?

Iskall crouched down to Mumbo, and cursed under his breath. Iskall was no medical expert. He was hesitant on what to do. If only he had paid attention in medical class.

Mumbo opened his eyes. They were filled with tears, as he was panting heavily. He groaned as he turned his head to look at Iskall. “I-Iskall?” He whimpered, “W-Where’s Grian?” He sobbed. 

“Yeah buddy, it’s me.” Iskall hummed, smiling softly. He gently moved the strands of black hair from the males face. “I...I’m uncertain of where Grian is, but I’m sure he’ll be home soon, Mumbo.” He reassured his best friend, who sobbed quietly. 

As if right on cue, the door had opened, as Grian had come back with a bag of meat in his hand for his family. “Hey, I’m ho-” He had started, only to drop the bag as he ran over to Mumbo, who was on the floor whimpering and groaning from the pain. “Oh my goodness, Mumbo!” He said, crouching down towards his lover. 

“G-Grian…” Mumbo sobbed, smiling shakily, relived at the fact that he wasn’t going to be suffering through this without the father of his kids.

“Shit. How long ago did he start going into labor?” Grian asked Iskall, who shrugged. “I’m not sure, dude. We actually didn’t know.” Iskall told him, to which Grian raised a questioning eyebrow towards Iskall.

“What? But you’re here!” He said.

“Yeah, now we are. Aria and Oli were pounding at our door, crying.” Ren explained to him, as Grian’s eyes widened and looked at his two sniffling babies. 

“Please don’t scold them, I don’t think now is the time, G.” Iskall told Grian, who nodded. He didn’t expect his children to actually go out, on their own, to get Iskall and Ren. It was quite smart on the kids part to have gotten them. “Darling, did you tell the kids to get Ren and Iskall?” Grian asked Mumbo, as the moustached man shook his head.

This caused the adult’s eyes to widen and look at the kids. Aria and Oli looked at the adults that were looking at them, and shyly averted their gaze. Mumbo and Grian most definitely needed to tell their children how good they were.

“Okay, okay. Mumbo I need you to breath with me okay? We don’t have time to move you to the bathtub. Iskall, go get some warm water and rags that we can use to clean up, while I prep him for delivery.” 

Iskall nodded and quickly ran to the kitchen, only to stop as he heard Ren hiss in pain, as Oli and Aria had quickly scooted to the corner of the couch. “Ren? Baby, are you okay?” Iskall asked worriedly, running over to his lover as Grian turned, only for his eyes to widen at the soaked couch. Fuck.

“N-No...Guys, my water just broke…” Ren said, whimpering as a painful contraction began to hit him.

Iskall’s eye widened and looked towards Grian, who was terrified. Mumbo and Ren were both going to be delivering.

“Fuck…” Grian said softly, as screams from Mumbo and Ren filled the household. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, if you haven't already, please leave a kudos and if you have, a comment down below would be greatly appreciated! ❤
> 
> If you'd like to to continue supporting me and Evan, go ahead and check out our solo stories! I recently have been upload one-shots and plan to make a Smut Fic series, which will contain many different pairings including rare ones as well!
> 
> As for Evan, he has a wonderful solo story called **Noah Had It Easy** It's absolutely wonderful, and I cannot wait until he updates it, because omg I just adore his writing so much! He's also been recently collaborating with the wonderful SKBlind! Their story **Spirals of Want and Desire** Is such a wonderful story so far, and I simply can't wait until more and more chapters come out! You should check it out little buns! ❤


	39. It Was Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all go through two sets of labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm really sorry for such a short chapter, I hope you still enjoy it, either way :D 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of your supportive comments :D

Oli curled up on the sofa, his legs drawn up close to his little body, his arms wrapped around his knees, he stared at the wetness that soaked through Ren’s side of the seat, his eyes widening at the strange panting sounds that came from his uncle. 

“Daddy? Papa? Aria?” He whimpered out. 

_ What was happening?  _

_ Why was everyone in pain? _

_ It was scary! _

He gave a high keening whine as he glanced the people he loved. 

* * *

Mumbo screamed. He was being ripped apart, torn in half. Oh god, it was so painful, so sore.

_ How had Grian gone through this?  _

_ How was he supposed to make it through this? _

_ Wait…? _

His ears pricked at the sound of his little boy crying out in fear, he wanted to get up to help, wanted to move towards his child and comfort him. 

But he couldn’t do anything but writhe across the floor. 

He was crawling out of his skin. 

_ Oh my god, it was so painful! _

* * *

Ren stared at the space between his legs in horror, he was soaked. Distant thrums peeled through him. 

_ It was happening. _

He glanced across the room and towards his friend. Mumbo was still yelling out in agony. Fear coursed through Ren. 

_ What was going to happen? _

He peered to the children who sat beside him, their eyes wide with horror as they stared at him.

“Iskall. Grian!” He called out. 

* * *

Iskall stood staring at the wriggling man below him. Mumbo was shouting out, squirming and howling in discomfort.

_ How could he help?  _

_ What could he possibly do that would be of any use? _

_ Wait… _

_ He was going to be a father.  _

_ His lover was pregnant. _

_ Ren had just gone into labour. _

_ Oh my… _

His muscles seized and tensed. His eyes widened. His chest tightened. He couldn’t breathe.

* * *

Grian pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes bounced around the room and at all the people he cared about. Mumbo still lay screaming on the floor, Ren was soon joining him in his torment. 

The colour had severely left Iskall’s face leaving nothing but a pale sheet in the wake of his usual tanned skin. “Mate, are you okay?” He asked, reaching across the space between them to rest his hand against the other’s shoulder. Iskall flinched away, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. 

“Mate, come on. Come and sit down.” He ushered as he pulled the other across the room and to one of the chairs that stood tall in the kitchen. He deposited the man in the room before his eyes settled on Ren.

The South African began huffing and puffing, replicating the same breathing pattern that they’d seen so many women do on Earth, whilst they gave birth. He stepped closer to him. “Are you okay mate? Are you going to be okay?” He placed his hands on both of Ren’s cheeks, drawing his attention to himself. The other gave a distant nod before he whimpered. 

“As good as I can be.” He replied. “B-But… The kids…” He whined, his eyes flicking across towards the twins. Grian followed his gaze and gave a soft smile at his babies. 

Oli and Aria were cuddled together, Oli panicked and Aria soothing her brother, she had his pink bunny in her hand, making the toy do a silly little dance. He smiled with pride at the two before he moved the kneel before them. “Hey, my little ones. Everything is okay.” He told them. “Do you want to go upstairs and play?” He asked, glancing at Aria. “Why don’t you go and look after your brother?” He asked. 

* * *

The little girl gave a proud smile. She stood from the sofa, bunny still in hand, and reached for her brother, tugging him to his feet and leading him away from the scene. 

“Come on Oli!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are again. 
> 
> The end of the chapter. 
> 
> Bun and I have some fantastic little ideas for this story and I cannot wait for this all to come to fruition :D
> 
> In the meantime, if you want to support Bun and I separately, please check out our solo works. Bun has been working on a multi-chaptered fic: A Quil For Horns, she has also been working through a series of smutty one shots :D 
> 
> As for myself, please check out Noah Had It Easy and my songfic series :D I am still taking requests for songs to work on with this series, although I do have a bit of a backlog, I will be adding to it slowly and working through them :D
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short, please leave kudos and comment to let us know what you think :D


	40. Bundles of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Iskall welcome the little bundle of joys, and Iskall get's to deliver his own babies, with Grian's help of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi little bun's! Holy shet, guys this is incredible, we've reached chapter 40! Can you believe it!? This insane! I'm happy to bring you this chapter, and I'm sorry it's been a while updating. Work is catching up to me, and fast. But I'm finally off so hopefully you'll enjoy! ❤

“Come on, Oli!” Aria said, smiling cutely as she took a hold of her brother's hand, who sniffled. 

Oli looked back at his Papa, his emerald eyes filled with tears. Grian smiled softly at him, “Daddy and Uncle Ren will be okay, sweetheart. Why don’t you go upstairs and play with Aria, hm?” He hummed. 

Oli sniffled and nodded as he let his younger twin pull him up the stairs as they headed into their room. Grian was so proud of his babies. 

He turned to where Mumbo was, seeing his once ragged breaths slightly calm down, as Ren, who was in pain as well, was showing him how to properly breath through the painful contractions of labor. 

Grian turned towards Iskall. 

“Iskall, throw me all the pillows on the couch, then get me some towels and some warm wet towels with a bucket of warm water. We have no time to get Mumbo into the bathtub, and nor is it big enough to fit both of them.” Grian said, humming as he helped Ren onto the floor, it wasn’t comfortable, but it would have to do. 

Iskall nodded, his once pale face now returning to his natural color. He needed to be strong, for his lover and the child or children that were about to be born. 

He ran to gather all the items. 

Iskall returned with a bucket of warm water, along with dry towels and warm towels, as Grian had propped up his lover and his friend on pillows slightly to make them feel more comfortable. 

“Here.” Iskall said, setting down the items Grian needed right next to him. 

“A-Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Iskall asked worriedly, looking at Grian, to which the blonde nodded.

“Ren and I didn’t take Health Class for nothing.” Grian chuckled as he looked at Mumbo. “Okay, love. I need you to start pushing for me okay? You too, Ren.” Grian told them. 

Mumbo and Ren panted as they looked at each other. Mumbo was completely terrified, he didn’t want Grian to have to deal with the birth. However, he want the baby out.  _ Now.  _

“M-Mumbo, remember. F-Following the breathing technique I-I taught you.” Ren smiled shakily, hissing at the pain once more. 

Mumbo gulped and nodded, breathing and groaning loudly as he pushed. “That’s it, love! You’re doing so good!” Grian cooed, rubbing Mumbo’s large stomach gently as the taller male continued to push. 

Iskall quickly went over to Ren, as he held his hand, letting out a small squeak as Ren squeezed his hand painfully. 

“C’mon, Ren. I need you to push as well.” Grian told him, “I’m here baby, I’m here. You can do this.” Iskall smiled at Ren gently. The brunette panted and whined as he pushed along with Mumbo. 

Iskall and Grian continued to whisper sweet nothings to their lovers, rubbing their bellies as the pregnant males continued to push

Mumbo cried softly as he shook his head.“G-Grian, it hurts! I-I can’t!” 

“Yes you can, love. I know for a fact you can. Just think, we’ll soon be able to see our babies!” Grian said enthusiastically, doing his best to encourage his lover. He hated seeing him in this sort of pain. He knew exactly what he was going through. The pain and agony he had gone through. And yet, he knew it was all going to be worth it in the end. 

Another deafening scream came from Mumbo, soon to be followed by Ren as the two males pushed. Grian peered down in between the spread legs of his lover and his friend, His eyes widened as he could see a head.

“Oh god. Okay, guys, you can do it! I see the head!” He told them, he quickly turned towards Iskall. “Iskall, get me two warm rags, and then you’re going to follow exactly what I do.” Grian told him.

Iskall nodded quickly, as he kissed Ren’s sweaty forehead, biting his lip as Ren cried once more. He quickly grabbed the warm wet rags and handed one to Grian.

“Okay, just follow my lead, Iskall.” Grian told him, as he held the warm rag open, going underneath slightly, to make sure he would be able to take hold of the baby and clean them up. “One more push!” Grian said. 

Mumbo and Ren screamed once more, as Iskall did his best to follow Grian’s movements. Soon enough, blood soaked the oak wooden floor, and the living room was soon met with the wailing cries of two babies. Grian quickly cleaned up his baby, smiling softly as he could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

Mumbo panted heavily, smiling tiredly as he looked at Grian. “G-Grian?” He asked weakly. 

“It’s a boy.” Grian smiled softly, looking at Mumbo as he bundled up the baby in a dry, clean towel.

Iskall looked towards Grian, as he had just finished cleaning up his child as well. Ren looked at Iskall, panting heavily.

“Iskall?” Grian asked, “You okay, mate?” He asked, only to smile at Iskall as he could see his eye filled with tears. “Y-Yeah…” He said, “It’s a girl, babe...A beautiful baby girl.” Iskall said as Ren couldn’t help but smile weakly. 

However, the two males were once again in screaming agony, and Grian quickly whipped his head. This couldn’t be happening. Was this really happening?

“Shit. Iskall, take the babies and place them on the couch, barricade it with some pillows so they don’t fall over. And then I’m going to need another warm wet rag, two.” Grian said quickly, “There’s two more.” He told Iskall, seeing the males eye widen.

Iskall quickly took Grian and Mumbo’s son and did as he was told. He handed Grian the other warm rag, as Mumbo and Ren whined and cried, causing the newborn babies in the living room to begin crying as well. Grian muttered under his breath.

“I-It hurts! G-Grian! T-This is all y-your fault!” Mumbo cried 

“I-Iskall! Make it s-stop!” Ren whimpered.

“Shh, love. I know, I take full responsibility. But you’re doing so good, honey. So so good.” Grian said, encouraging Mumbo to continue pushing the other baby.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Just a couple more pushes, love. You’re doing so good.” Iskall said, smiling.

And soon enough, another set of cries could be heard in the room, much louder than ever before. Grian and Iskall scooped their babies up in the warm towels, cleaning them off once again.

The males on the ground panted heavily, as they looked towards their lovers.

Grian smiled as he went over to his lover, kissing his sweaty forehead gently. “It’s a boy, my love. Another beautiful baby boy.” He said softly, causing Mumbo to smile weakly. 

Iskall smiled as he had did the same gesture to his lover, who’s hair was all over the place, as it had been loosened from it’s ponytail. 

“Another girl, babe. Another beautiful princess.” He said softly, seeing Ren smile tiredly.

“Let’s get the babies in the crib, we have an extra one in the room, as Oli and Aria didn’t use it, since they always sleep together.” Grian said. “It’s dark outside, and I don’t think it’d be a good idea to go out at this hour. Not with those mobs out there.” The blonde told Iskall.

“W-Wait…” Mumbo said weakly, looking towards Grian. “Can...Can we name them first?” 

Ren also looked at Grian and Iskall, begging Iskall quietly with his tired oceanic eyes, agreeing with Mumbo. 

Grian and Iskall looked at each other, only to smile. “Of course.” 

Iskall went over to the couch and scooped his other daughter in his arms, and walked over to Ren, as the small brunette held out his arms tiredly, holding the other baby girl in his arms. 

Grian had made the same gesture with his son, as he held both boys in his arms and walked over to Mumbo, carefully handling the baby boy to Mumbo, as tired arms held the small infant. 

“Mm...I like Victoria and Renee…” Ren said, looking up and smiling tiredly at his lover. Iskall smiled, looking down at the baby girl in his arms, noticing the two were not identical, yet shared the same features. “Perfect.” He said softly.

Mumbo hummed softly, as he looked down at the identical faces of his two newborn sons. Unlike Oli and Aria, who were fraternal twins, the two newborns were identical. 

“Mumbo, do you have any names in mind?” Grian asked his lover softly.

Mumbo smiled tiredly, nodding weakly. 

“Benji and Charlie.” He said tiredly. Grian nodded, humming softly as he looked down at the boy in his arms, to soon chuckle. “Aria won’t be happy being the only daughter.” He laughed softly. 

Mumbo giggled tiredly, “True...But she’s our only princess.” He said, yawning.

“Let’s get the kids changed and into the cribs, I still have some of Aria’s old baby clothes, that you and Ren are more than welcome to keep.” Grian said, as he stood up gently, taking Benji from Mumbo, as he could see his lover slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Iskall nodded, taking Victoria from Ren gently, as they quietly went upstairs and into the nursery room, where Grian had the two cribs and drawers filled with baby clothes.

From there, Grian taught Iskall the basics of parenting. Changing their diapers, how to properly clean them when they had accidents, and how to properly swaddle them in the blankets.

Once Iskall and Grian had put their newborns to sleep, they went downstairs to go clean their lovers and change them.

Grian smiled as he could feel Mumbo slowly stir in his sleep as he gently cleaned the blood off of him and helped change him into more comfortable clothing. Which consisted of a quite large, black baggy tshirt, and some gray sweats.

Grian lent Iskall a large red sweater that he had had from his days of pregnancy, lending it towards the Swede to use for Ren. The oversized sweater practically looked like a dress on the South African. “Let’s take them to my bedroom, we’ll have them sleep there for now.” He said with a smile.

“That’s a good idea.” Iskall said, nodding in agreement as the two gently picked up their lovers' bridal style, and went up the stairs, reaching Mumbo and Grian’s bedroom.

The two gently set the exhausted pair down, gently tucking them in with the red comforter, seeing the two snuggle into the blanket. This caused Grian and Iskall to smile.

“Two girls. That’s quite amazing, mate.” Grian said, as the two walked out from the room as he gently closed the door. Iskall chuckled softly as he nodded, “Yeah...To be honest, I was actually hoping for girls.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You’re going to be so overprotective.” Grian said, shaking his head. Iskall laughed softly, “You know it. But you’re one to talk, you and Mumbo only have one girl. Three sons? And identical? Good luck with that.” Iskall told him. The two walked down the hall, as they continued to converse, and Grian stopped in front of Oli and Aria’s room.

“I should probably check on them, see how they’re doing.” Grian said.

“Go ahead, I’ll clean up the mess. Just, don’t be hard on them okay? I know they shouldn’t have gone out on their own. But it was pretty smart of them too.” Iskall said, smiling softly at Grian.

Grian hummed and nodded, as he watched Iskall go downstairs.

He opened the door gently, peeking inside and smiling proudly at the sight.

There Oli and Aria were, laying on their large bed. It had seemed Oli had fallen asleep, dry tear streaks stained his rosy cheeks, as he was sloppily covered with Aria’s blanket, as he held the pink bunny gently, while little Aria was patting his back, humming a small tune that Grian recognised as a lullaby he would sing to them at times.

Aria looked up as she heard the door open, tears looked as they were threatening to fall, but refused as he could see a form of pride within her. She was being strong for Oli.

“Hi Papa!” She said, waving cutely.

Grian smiled, “Hey, princess. Can we talk?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support on this story! If you're new to the story, and haven't already, go ahead and click that kudos button and leave a comment down below! We love reading your comments! ❤
> 
> And, if you'd like to continue supporting us, go ahead and check out mine and Ev's solo stories! Evan has a wonderful solo story called **Noah Had It Easy** I absolutely adore that story, and I can't wait till he updates! As well, he has also been working on a collaboration with the lovely SKBlind called **Sprials of Want and Desire** Please go check it out, cause I'm simpin' for it!
> 
> As for me, I have my smut one-shots and my chaptered story **A Quill For Horns** that I will be happily bringing you tomorrow! ❤


	41. A Lesson Well Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two little twins learn a vital lesson in good and bad behaviour and that tricky grey bit in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My goodness, it's been a little while, hasn't it? 
> 
> I'm really sorry about that... I've had so much work on at the moment and haven't really had time to write for this story, but I've recovered a bit now and I felt ready to tackle chapter 41. I hope you all can forgive me? :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sure Bun will come out with the next one soon :D

The sun hung heavy as it weighed down on the evening, it’s orange tendrils flickered through and into the vast room, it lit up the walls and casted an amber glow on the toys and blankets that littered the place. 

Silence rang through the room as Grian slowly stepped forward and perched on the edge of the twins’ bed, his cerulean irises flickered down to the sleeping boy and he could hardly keep a smile from curling his lips as he reached forward and plucked the teary child from the bed.

Oli gave a whimper as he stirred, he’d been jostled to wakefulness as he was lifted into his father’s arms, the blond settled the child gently in his lap and rubbed at his back. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” He crooned down at the child, the little boy rubbed at his still puffy eyes with a scrunched up fist, his brows drawn together in a tight frown. 

“Papa?” He whimpered. Grian hummed in response and shuffled on the mattress, positioning himself closer to the little girl.

“You two did something a little naughty today, didn’t you?” He muttered. At his words, the twins both nodded solemnly, Aria’s head dipped as she leant her chin close to her chest. Grian’s brow furrowed as he thought of his next words carefully. “But, while it wasn’t good to go and get uncle Ren and Uncle Iskall, you still chose to do it. Why?”

Oli remained quiet and glanced to his sister, his brows pinched high on his head, almost tangling with the strands that had fallen over his face. 

“B-Because Daddy was hurting.” Aria muttered, confusion lining her features. “H-He was crying an-and… It was my choice, Papa. Oli didn’t do anything, I promise.” Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes shone with a glassy wetness, tears building at her lashes. 

Grian’s face crumpled at that as he pulled his daughter closer to him, hugging her smaller body against his own. “Sh, sh, sh. I know.” He hummed, his tone soothing. “I am very proud of you, my darling. Both of you.” He was met with twin puzzlement, the similar expressions pulled a chuckle from his chest as a warmth curled at his lips, eyes sparkling with fondness. 

“While it was a naughty thing to do, you both realised that there was no other way to help Daddy. You did something called ‘Weighing your options’.”

“What does w-way in opt ums mean?” Oli’s little lips tried to form around the words as his face creased in concentration. Grian chuckled once more and planted a soft kiss on the crown of the boy's head. 

“Weighing your options.” He corrected. “It means that you knew it was naughty to go and get your uncles, but you also knew it was really bad that Daddy was in pain. But in the end you both chose to get your uncles and possibly get into trouble rather than watch your Daddy in pain.”

“S-So are we in trouble?” Aria asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The blond man stared at his eldest child for a moment, considering her question, but almost as soon as she’d said it, his features softened and he gave a shake of his head.

“No, neither of you are in trouble and you won’t be punished. I’m very proud of you both, but you need to promise me something.”

“What Papa?” The two spoke in sync.

“If you can get help from a grownup, then do that first before going out of the house on your own. Do you know why we don’t allow you out?” He waited for an answer but received silence, so he continued. “There are scary monsters that come out at night, some of them stick around in the daytime if they have the proper coverings, and all of them will hurt you badly. They don’t care that you’re both cute and adorable or if you're good or bad, they just want to harm you.”

At his explanation, Oli cuddled closer to his father, burying his face in his chest, while Aria jumped off the bed and pretended to wield a sword. “But Papa! I wanna be like you! I wanna take them down and fight them! I can use a sword or a trident or a…” She faltered as she ran out of names for weapons.

Grian chuckled at her bravery and shook his head softly, he reached forward and carded his fingers through her long hair. “And one day you will, darling, but now you’re still little.” He sat back and regarded his children. “So, can you both promise me that?”

“Yes, papa.” The twins muttered together, their voices melting to one seamless sound. 

Grian nodded in triumph and set Oli down on the bed and leant in to press another kiss to his sensitive son’s head. “Papa?” He asked, his words but a whisper. 

“Yes darling?” Grian replied, face only an inch from the boy’s. 

“Is daddy going to be okay?”

“Yes, sweetheart and tomorrow you can meet your baby brothers, but for now, it’s bedtime.” He told them as he leant in that short distance and kissed his son before twisting on his heel and giving his daughter the same treatment.

“Okay Papa, na-night.” Aria hummed as she waddled towards the bed she shared with her brother and clambered in beside him, pulling the sheets up to her chin. 

“I love you both, so, so much.” He told them, a smile gracing his features.

“Love you too, papa.” They replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, if you liked this chapter, please consider leaving kudos and a comment to let us know your thoughts :D

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed the first chapter by EvanHarr98 :3 I will be bringing you the second chapter in just a bit, so hopefully you'll stick around!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your comments and kudos! They're very much appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe out there little bun's! <3


End file.
